Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: AAML. Sequel to Home is Where the Heart Is. As he prepares for the Sinnoh Championship Ash must deal with his rivals and a Team Rocket plot, all while trying to keep his relationship with Misty from falling apart.
1. Mixing Work and Pleasure

Okay, this has been a long time coming, but the highly requested sequel to my popular story **Home is Where the Heart Is** has finally arrived. For all of those who have requested it I thank you both for wanting it and being patient enough to wait for it. I can only hope this will be as successful as its predecessor.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon. If I did Ash and Misty would already be a couple.

**Chapter 1: Mixing Work and Pleasure**

The Sinnoh region, located to the north of the Kanto region, offers unique challenges for trainers both native to the region and those who aren't. Filled with trainers and Pokémon not seen anywhere else Sinnoh is the location of the next Pokémon League Championship Tournament. Considered by many to be the most difficult league to win many trainers flocked in from around the world to try their hand at it. Hundreds had already qualified by winning the required eight Gym badges, but many were still trying to get their final ones.

And in the northeastern city of Sunyshore a certain trainer is doing just that.

"Use Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

"Counter with Mega Punch, Raichu!" The two powerful attacks slammed into each other, sending shockwaves of power pulsing throughout the Gym. The two Pokémon recoiled back towards their trainers. The Raichu belonged to Volkner, the Sunyshore City Gym Leader. The Pikachu was the first Pokémon of none other than Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Both Pikachu and Raichu were their final Pokémon and had been battling for nearly ten minutes. Both were exhausted, but Pikachu appeared to be the worst of the two.

_"This isn't good,"_ Ash thought. _"Pikachu can't keep going like this for much longer, and with no other Pokémon to call on if he goes down we're finished!"_

"Don't give up, Ash! I know you can do it!"

"Chu, Pikachu! (Go, Pikachu!)" Ash and Pikachu looked towards the stands. There, cheering the two of them on were Ash's girlfriend Misty and her Pikachu, Elektra. Just hearing those two cheering them on was enough to get them through impossible situations in the past, and this was no exception.

"You heard the ladies, Pikachu! Let's win this!" Ash said.

"Pi ka! (You bet!)" Pikachu replied. With renewed energy the duo got ready to take the fight to Volkner and his Raichu.

"Let's take it from the top, partner! Quick Attack!" With speed almost too fast for the naked eye Pikachu charged his opponent. Volkner, though, wasn't impressed.

"Come on! You don't really expect your Pikachu's Quick Attack to do any damage to my Raichu, do you?" he asked.

"Nope," Ash replied, earning a strange look from both Volkner and his Raichu. "I don't expect Quick Attack to do much damage. I expect this to! Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Volkner then realized just what Ash had planned, but by then it was too late to do anything about it. Pikachu's tail slammed into the side of Raichu's head, causing his evolved form to stumble backwards.

"Now, finish up with Volt Tackle!" Ash said. With Misty and Elektra still cheering Pikachu charged his opponent once again, his body giving off a multitude of sparks. The sparks grew in number and soon engulfed his entire body.

"Bring it home!" Ash cheered. Pikachu finished up with a full-on electric-powered body slam. When all was said and done Pikachu's Volt Tackle was too much for Raichu to handle. The larger Mouse Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee announced.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pi Ka Chu! (We did it!)" Pikachu added. The small Mouse Pokémon took a running start and jumped into his trainer's arms. Ash hugged his first Pokémon and turned just in time to catch Misty as she threw her arms around his neck in a congratulatory hug.

"I knew you could do it, sweetie!" she said.

"With you and Elektra cheering us on there was no way we could lose!" Ash replied. Down on the ground Pikachu was being congratulated by Elektra who, like Misty was to Ash, was Pikachu's mate.

"Pi Chu Pi Ka Chu! (I'm so proud of you!)" Elektra said. Pikachu could do nothing but blush and smile at the praise he was receiving. While they were celebrating Volkner walked over to them.

"Wow. I must say you are the first trainer in a long time that has pushed me that far," he said.

"You were a tough opponent," Ash replied. "Your Pokémon were really powerful."

"Thank you, but in the end your Pokémon were more powerful than mine," Volkner said. "It is with great pleasure that I award you the Beacon Badge." He handed Ash a badge that slightly resembled a lighthouse.

"Thank you, Volkner," he said. With the badge in his hand Ash couldn't help but do his victory pose.

"Yes! I won the Beacon Badge!" he cheered.

"Pi Pikachu! (We're awesome!)" Pikachu added.

"Well, you've final got your eighth badge," Misty said.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "It may have taken a while but I finally got it."

"So this is your eighth badge, is it?" Volkner asked.

"It sure is," Ash replied.

"Then I'm sure you know what that means," Volkner said. "With eight badges you qualify for the Sinnoh Championships that will be held north of here at the League Castle battlegrounds. If you want to see the castle you can use the binoculars in the lighthouse." Misty was immediately sold on the idea.

"I'd love to take a look," she said. "Can we, Ash? Please?" Ash simply shook his head.

"You should know me better than that, Misty," he said. Misty lowered her head, a disappointed look on her face. Ash couldn't help but smile.

"You really think I'd say 'no' to you," he continued. "Of course we can go take a look. I was just about to ask if you wanted to." Misty's mood changed faster than a Kecleon's color. She threw her arms around Ash's neck, hugging him for all he was worth.

"Oh thank you, Ash!" she cried.

"Anything to make you happy," he replied.

"The lighthouse is in the southeastern part of the city," Volkner said.

"Thanks, Volkner," Ash said. With his final badge in hand Ash, Misty and their two Pikachu left the Gym on their way to the lighthouse.

* * *

Half an hour later Ash, Misty and their Pokémon were at the top of the Sunyshore City lighthouse. Volkner had phoned ahead and had one of the binoculars there reserved for them. Being the gentleman he was Ash let Misty look first. As she looked she was awestruck by the scene. 

"Wow... Ash, you should see this," Misty said. She stepped to the side and let Ash take a look. The castle stood in the distance, shrouded in a blanket of mist. He had to admit it was an imposing sight.

"Awesome," he said.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it," Misty said. Ash looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, but I can think of a better one," he replied. Misty faced him, a smirk of her own on her face.

"Oh really?" she replied while wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss. Their moment was cut short when they heard both of their Pikachu calling to them. They were over by the glass pointing down. The two trainers walked over and looked down. Misty's eyes grew big as she realized what the two Pokémon were pointing at.

"It's the beach!" she cried. "I'd love to spend the rest of the day there! Can we, Ash?" The truth was Ash was just waiting for Misty to ask him that. He looked at her and smiled.

"That sounds good to me," he replied. Misty once again threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh Ash! We're going to have so much fun!" she said.

"As long as you're with me it's always fun," he said. "Come on, Pikachu! We're off to the beach!"

"You too, Elektra!" Misty said. The two Pikachu hopped on their trainers' shoulders as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

One hour later they arrived at the beach. Seeing as how Ash's Gym battle was early in the day they had plenty of time to enjoy themselves. After finding a spot to leave their things Ash and Misty headed for the nearest changing rooms to get into proper beach attire. Ash came out first wearing his black swim trunks. 

"Alright! I'm ready for some fun!" he yelled. "You almost ready, Mist?"

"Yeah!" Misty replied. "I'll be out in a sec!" Misty then stepped out of her changing room. If Ash's jaw could have it would have hit the ground. She was wearing a blue two-piece bathing suit that really showed off her figure.

"So, do you like it?" Misty asked, spinning around once so Ash could get a good look at it.

"You have no idea how much," he said. Misty walked over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Why thank you, Ash," she said.

"You are very welcome, Mist," he said. The two trainers looked out towards the water. Pikachu and Elektra were playing a game of Chicken, waiting to see which one would be the first to run away from the incoming water each time a wave would come ashore. Ash and Misty laughed as they saw Pikachu wait a bit too long as the water covered him up, then appear covered in seaweed as the water receded. Right then Ash got an idea.

"Let's let our other Pokémon out as well," he said.

"Good idea," Misty said. They each took their remaining Poké balls and called out the Pokémon inside. From Ash's Poké balls appeared Charizard, Gyarados, Torterra, Staraptor and Luxray. From Misty's came Starmie, Vaporeon, Azumarill, Buizel and Mantyke.

"Okay, guys. Let's have some fun!" All the Pokémon cheered when they heard what Ash told them. All the Water Pokémon headed for the water except Vaporeon, who made her way to Luxray's side. Charizard, Torterra and Staraptor were content resting underneath a nearby palm tree.

"Well, it looks like they're all settled in," Ash said, looking around at all the Pokémon. His eyes soon fell on Luxray and Vaporeon. In his eyes those two were just like him and Misty. Misty noticed he was looking at them.

"They're perfect for each other," she said.

"Yeah, just like we are," Ash added. Misty looked at Ash and nodded, a smile on her face.

"Come on. Let's get in on the fun too," she said. She took his hand and ran towards the water. Ash was surprised at first but soon regained his balance and ran with her. The two dove in head-first, surfacing seconds later.

"The water's perfect," Misty said. "What do you think, Ash?"

"Absolutely," he replied. The two trainers swam out a bit before something caught Misty's attention.

"Hey, Ash! Look over there," she said. She was pointing to a cave.

"I wonder what's inside?" she said.

"You want to go find out?" Ash asked. Misty thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Okay," he replied. "Guys! Misty and I are heading over to that cave over there! We'll be back later!"

"Pika! (Okay!)" Pikachu replied.

"Pi Ka! (Have fun!)" Elektra said. After letting their Pokémon know where they were going to be Ash and Misty began swimming towards the cave.

* * *

The cave was actually much closer than Ash and Misty thought. It only took them a couple of minutes to swim over to the mouth of the cave. When they arrived they were amazed by what they saw. 

"The inside of this place is much bigger than I though it would be," Ash said.

"I know," Misty said. The cave was much wider than the opening made them believe. The walls of the cave were covered in a thick coat of moss and the roof had small holes in it, letting a few rays of sunlight inside. Continuing to look around they spotted some rocks jutting out of the water a bit deeper inside the cave. Their eyes soon fell on a large rock that rose at least 10 feet above the water and was big enough for two people to sit on top of. They looked at each other, competitive looks in their eyes.

"First one to the top?" Misty asked.

"Go on three," Ash replied. Misty nodded and got ready.

"One... two... hey!"

"Three!" Before Ash could finish the countdown Misty splashed him in the face and finished herself. By the time Ash recovered Misty already had quite a large head start on him.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Misty taunted.

"You're not going to beat me that easily!" Ash yelled as he took off after her. Misty kept swimming, now over halfway to the rock. She kept glancing back, noticing that Ash was slowly getting closer. Despite that Misty was confident that she would get to the rock before Ash caught up with her. Her confidence was further proven when she arrived at the rock with Ash still a few yards behind her. She started climbing up the rock, pausing a moment to look back at Ash, who had closed the gap quite a bit.

"Looks like I win this time, Ashy," she said. Ash finally made it to the base of the rock. He looked up at Misty, who was only a couple of feet up on the rock.

"I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you, Mist," he replied. "You of all people should know it's not over until it's over." In one last attempt to keep Misty from winning Ash reached up and grabbed her leg.

"Hey! Let me go!" Misty said. She tried to pull herself free, but Ash wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"I don't think so!" he replied as he tried to pull her off the rock.

"You know this isn't fair!" Misty said.

"Neither was splashing me in the face earlier!" Ash replied. "Now... we're even!" Then, with one last pull, Ash pulled Misty off the rock and down beneath the water. The two trainers came up seconds later. Ash was laughing loudly, but Misty looked a bit upset.

"I don't see anything funny about that, Ash Ketchum!" she said. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. Ash's laughing had quieted down a lot as he swam over to her.

"Come on, Misty. You know I was just playing around with you," he said. Misty only replied with a 'hmph'. She didn't turn to face him or anything. Ash reached out and started rubbing her arms.

"Come on. You know you can't stay mad at me for too long." The truth was, Ash was right. No matter what he did Misty could never stay too mad at him for too long. And the arm rub did feel good. Misty turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"You're right," she said.

"So, do you forgive me?" Ash asked. Misty appeared to think about it for a bit. Then, she put her hand on his head and smiled. Then, she shoved him back underwater. Ash came up seconds later, spitting out water.

"Yeah, I forgive you," Misty replied before bursting out laughing. Seconds later Ash joined her.

"So, what do you say? A draw?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Misty replied. A truce called the two trainers made their way up the rock. Ash reached the top first and helped Misty up. Both trainers were amazed by the sight that awaited them. They had arrived at the back of the cave. The cave wall was dotted with small caverns, each one home to a family of Pokémon. Small families of various Water types, ranging from Chinchou to Shellos, made their home in this cave.

"I had no idea this many Pokémon call this cave home," Misty said.

"Neither did I," Ash said. "It's an amazing sight." As they kept watching a family of Buizel came out of their cavern. The two adults lead their child to the water where the father jumped in. Then, with a little encouragement from the mother, the child jumped in. The mother soon followed and the trio started swimming around, clearly having a good time.

"They seem to be having fun," Ash said.

"Yeah," Misty replied. Her answer sounded a bit strange, almost as if she were distracted when she replied. Ash looked at her and noticed she seemed distracted.

"You okay, Mist?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Ash asked. Misty was silently debating whether to tell him what was on her mind or not. In the end she decided it couldn't hurt.

"Do you... ever wonder what would have happened if Daisy hadn't called you back then?" she asked. "I mean, where would we be and what would we be doing right now?" Ash wasn't expecting her to ask him that. Still, he had an answer for her.

"Well, I don't really want to think about what would have happened to you," he replied. "On the other hand I probably would have come to Sinnoh much sooner, all without realizing what I was leaving behind." While speaking he held Misty's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Misty smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. There the two sat in silence, watching the Pokémon down below and just enjoying being in the presence of the other.

* * *

By the time Ash and Misty returned to the beach that evening their Pokémon had exhausted themselves. After recalling all of them except Pikachu and Elektra the two of them headed back to the Pokémon Center. When night came they all turned in. But while Pikachu and Elektra were curled up together sleeping Ash and Misty were still awake. The two were laying in their bed, Ash with his arms around Misty while she rested her head on his chest. 

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of us being like this," she said.

"Is it everything you hoped it would be?" Ash asked.

"And more," Misty replied. The two smiled at each other as Misty snuggled into Ash's embrace.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Ash replied. With that the two trainers stayed that way, both of them loving every moment.

* * *

The next morning Ash and Misty were standing at the same beach from the day before. Having gotten all their Pokémon checked up already they were ready to begin the final leg of their trip to the Sinnoh League. After climbing aboard Gyarados Ash helped Misty on. 

"It won't be long now," Misty said.

"You got that right. We'll be at the League Castle in no time," Ash replied.

"I wouldn't be sure about that," Volkner, who came to see them off, said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Just because the castle appears close doesn't mean it is," the gym leader replied. "In fact from here it'll still be about two weeks before you arrive."

"Why is that?" Misty asked.

"The trip from here to the island the castle is on isn't that long, a couple of days at the least. But once you arrive you must then make your way through a large cave system," Volkner said. "The caves, collectively known as Victory Road, is filled with powerful Pokémon and trainers. Getting through will be no easy task." Ash laughed, his face filled with confidence.

"Maybe for other trainers, but with my Pokémon and Misty by my side there's no way a little cave is going to stop me!" he said.

"While I love your confidence don't let it get out of control," Misty said.

"I won't because I know you won't let that happen," Ash said.

"You know it!" Misty replied, hugging Ash from behind.

"Well then, I guess you two will be on your way," Volkner said. "As for me I've got some work to do. My Pokémon and I must become stronger for the next challenger." After bidding farewell Ash directed Gyarados in the direction of League Castle.

"Next stop... the Sinnoh League!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air. With a roar from Gyarados they set off on their next, and final stop in their journey through Sinnoh.

* * *

With his eighth badge finally won Ash and Misty leave Sunyshore City on their way to the Sinnoh Championships to be held at League Castle. What kind of challenges await them? And what kind of challenges will they encounter on the way? Find out inthe next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	2. ARival at League Castle

Chapter 2: A-Rival at League Castle

Just as Volkner has said the trip to the northern island where the Sinnoh Championships were to be held was longer than they had expected. The trip from Sunyshore to the island itself took nearly a week thanks to Ash and Misty stopping every so often to rest and train. Despite that the progress they had made was good. They decided to rest at the Pokémon Center just outside of the entrance to Victory Road. As the two of them sat in the lobby waiting for Nurse Joy to finish checking up on their Pokémon Ash kept looking towards the Pokémon Center's front doors, his mind obviously on the final leg of his journey.

"What's on your mind, Ash?" Misty asked, noticing that his attention was on something outside.

"I was just thinking about everything up to this point," he replied. "We've been through so much over the years."

"That we have," Misty replied. "So many adventures, so many battles, not to mention more life-and-death situations than I care to remember."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want it any different," Ash said, smiling.

"Me neither," Misty added, mirroring his smile. Right then a chime went off in the Pokémon Center, letting Ash and Misty know their Pokémon were ready. The two went to the desk, where Nurse Joy was waiting with Pikachu, Elektra and their Poké balls.

"All of your Pokémon are in perfect health," the nurse said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," they both said as they took back their Poké balls. Pikachu took his usual spot on Ash's shoulder while Elektra did the same with Misty. With his Pokémon back at his side Ash's confidence grew.

"I can't wait to arrive at League Castle," he said.

"Looks like your confidence is as high as ever," Misty said. "Just make sure you keep it under control."

"That's why I have you," Ash replied. Misty smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"So you're going for the Sinnoh Championship, Ash?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I sure am," Ash replied.

"Then it's a good thing you stopped here," Nurse Joy said.

"Why's that?" Misty asked.

"Well, the final hurdle for trainers aiming to win the Sinnoh Championships may be called Victory Road, but that name is very misleading," she replied. "In fact Victory Road has been responsible for many trainers ending their journeys just short of League Castle."

"What?! But how?" Ash asked.

"As you may already know there are plenty of powerful Pokémon and trainer inside," Nurse Joy said. "Trainers often times use the cave as a final training area to prepare themselves for the Sinnoh Championships. Unfortunately many of them lose during this. Those that do taste defeat are often demoralized to the point of quitting."

"They... quit?" Misty asked. Nurse Joy nodded. After hearing this Misty looked at Ash. The fact of him losing, and then quitting was something that she didn't like. Out of the corner of his eye Ash could see the look Misty was giving him. He turned to her, his trademark smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on losing," he told her.

"I know, but what if you do? I don't want you to quit over one loss," she said. Ash's smile turned into a smirk.

"Come on, Mist. You of all people should know it'll take more than one loss to make me quit," he said. "After everything we've been through over the years there isn't anything that can make me quit." Misty could only smile as Ash's confidence took over. But she had to admit he was right. Even if he did lose inside of Victory Road it wouldn't be enough to stop him.

"If you want I could get you two a room to stay in until tomorrow," Nurse Joy said. The two trainers looked outside and noticed how late it was getting.

"That sounds good to me," Misty said.

"Yeah. A good rest before hitting Victory Road sounds good to me," Ash added. Nurse Joy handed them the key to their room and directed them to it. After thanking the nurse the two of them and their Pokémon entered the room to rest up for Victory Road.

* * *

Early the next morning Ash and Misty set out through Victory Road. It was everything they thought it would be and more. Plenty of powerful trainers and Pokémon awaited them inside the massive cave. Yet Ash could not be stopped. One after the other all obstacles that stood in his way fell. Despite that navigating the massive cave was proving to be more difficult that either of them first thought. Plenty of dead-ends forced them to re-trace their steps (along with starting a small argument on who should be giving the directions, which Misty won thanks to her trusty 'mallet-of-doom' as Ash would call it). After traveling for what felt like hours the two decided to take a small break. 

"Man, this is taking a lot longer than I thought it would," Ash said. "We may be here for a few days."

"Well we'd probably be further along if I had been leading," Misty said.

"Yes, yes. You made your point already," Ash replied, rubbing the large bump on his head.

"Well if you had just agreed with me in the first place that wouldn't have happened," Misty replied.

"You know, after all this time I thought you would have lost that aggressive streak of yours," Ash said.

"And I thought you'd be less stubborn and better at finding your way," Misty replied. "Looks like we were both wrong." The two trainers glared at each other. Then, after a few seconds, they both burst out laughing.

"Oh man, how long has it been since we've had one of those," Ash said.

"Seems like forever," Misty replied. "That was strangely fun."

"Now that we know we don't mean any of those things it does seem kind of fun," Ash said. As they sat there Ash began to think about what awaited him at the Sinnoh Championships.

"Hey Mist. What kinds of trainers do you think will be there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Misty replied. "We both know they're all going to be the best of the best. It's not going to be easy to win."

"But that's just what I plan to do," Ash said. "No matter what I'm winning. After all the work my Pokémon put in they deserve nothing less than to win."

"So do you," Misty said. "You've put in just as much work as they have. You deserve it just as much." Ash reached over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Misty responded by moving her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Mist," he said.

"I'm only speaking the truth," she said. Misty's truthful words were rewarded with a kiss. When they finally separated they both felt completely rejuvenated.

"Well, I'm ready to get moving," Ash said. "What about the rest of you?"

"I've definitely got energy to spare," Misty said. Pikachu and Elektra joined their trainers, taking their usual spots on their shoulders.

"Alright. Let's get moving!" Ash announced.

"So, who's leading this time?" Misty asked, a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"For the sake of my head I think I'll follow you for the rest of the way," Ash replied.

"Good answer," Misty said. The two trainers and their Pokémon got a good laugh out of that before continuing on their trek through Victory Road.

* * *

Things went by much faster with Misty leading. They still ran into a few dead-ends, but not as many as when Ash was leading. Finally, weeks after leaving Sunyshore City, they found themselves standing in front of Sinnoh's League Castle. If it was impressive looking when Ash and Misty saw it through the binoculars back in Sunyshore it was even more so now that they were standing in front of it. 

"It's much bigger than I thought it would be," Misty said.

"You got that right," Ash said. "Just think, the best trainer in all of Sinnoh are beyond here."

"And you're going to join them," Misty said. Ash looked at Misty and took her hand in his.

"Let's go," he said. She gave him a quick nod before the two walked up to the entrance. The doors opened, granting them passage inside. Once inside they walked up to the receptionist desk, where a lady greeted them.

"Hello, and welcome to League Castle," she said. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to register for the Sinnoh Championships," Ash replied.

"Of course. I'll need to see your Pokédex and the eight badges required for participation," she said. Ash handed her his Pokédex and the case containing all eight of his badges.

"Thank you. This will only take a minute," she said. She inserted his Pokédex into a slot on her computer and then proceeded to scan the badges. Once that was done she removed the Pokédex from the slot and handed it and the badges back to Ash. She also handed him a small card.

"Everything checks out," she said. "You have been registered as Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. That card I gave you will give you and your girlfriend full access to all of the trainer facilities here at the Sinnoh League."

"We're not..." Before they finished Ash and Misty paused and looked at each other. Seconds later they were laughing. The receptionist looked at them.

"Did I say something funny?" she asked.

"It's not that. Years ago whenever someone told us that we'd do our best to deny it," Ash replied through his laughter. "I guess we haven't completely broken the habit yet." Now that she understood the receptionist smiled.

"In any case I suggest that you two first head to the residential area and get situated in one of the cabins provided to trainers competing in the Sinnoh Championships," she said. "After that you can come back here and see what bracket you'll be competing in."

"We'll do that," Ash replied. After bidding farewell to the receptionist Ash and Misty left and headed towards the residential area.

"I've finally arrived," Ash said. "It almost seems like a dream."

"This is real. Trust me," Misty said.

"I know," Ash replied. "Still, it feels like a dream."

"I just hope this dream doesn't turn into a nightmare," Misty said. Ash took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Ash said. "This dream is going to end with me holding the Sinnoh Championship trophy!"

"Then you'd better keep dreaming because that's the only way that'll ever happen." Ash and Misty both froze. That was a voice they both recognized, and one that filled Ash with anger.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you..." he said, turning to face the origin of the voice. He was soon face-to-face with his rival from Sinnoh, a rival he vowed he would defeat when they met in the Sinnoh Championship finals.

"... Paul." The purple-haired trainer simply glared at Ash. His glare was returned by Ash, Misty and their two Pikachu.

"What do you want?" Misty asked. Paul didn't answer her, instead focusing his attention on Ash.

"So you finally got all you Gym badges, huh," he said.

"That's right," Ash replied, "and despite what you may think I'm here to win." Paul wasn't impressed by Ash's enthusiasm. In fact he didn't even acknowledge it.

"As if that's going to happen," he replied. "You just like all the other trainers here... weak."

"What did you say?!" Ash yelled, his anger growing with each word Paul spoke.

"You heard me," Paul replied, still as calm as he was when he first approached them. "I've looked at the trainers here and none of them are in my league. You're no different." Now it was Misty's turn to step up.

"Well if my memory is correct you and Ash are tied," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"I've kept track of every battle you two have had ever since Ash and I first met you back in Twinleaf Town," Misty said. "You and Ash have each won half the battles you've had against each other. When you met here it'll be the tie-breaker." Paul crossed his arms in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Providing that your rookie boyfriend actually makes it far enough," he said. Now it was Misty who was losing her temper.

"Ash **will** make it far enough to face you and then he'll mop the floor with you and your pathetic team!" she yelled.

"Yeah... sure... whatever you say," Paul replied, his calm attitude still persisting. With that he turned and walked away. Misty literally had steam coming out of her ears.

"That Paul makes me so mad!" she said.

"You're not the only one," Ash said. "I can't wait to face him and make him eat his own words."

"Well if anyone can do it, it's you." That was yet another voice Ash and Misty recognized. They turned towards the new voice and saw someone they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Gary! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Ash said. The two trainers and trainer-turned-researcher greeted each other with hugs.

"It great to see you two again," Gary said. "You're looking as good as ever, Misty."

"Thanks, Gary," she said.

"And I see you're still doing Pallet Town proud on the trainer front, Ash," Gary added. A smile formed on Ash's face.

"What did you expect? With you no longer training Pokémon someone has to keep up the battle," he replied. Misty tapped Ash on top of his head, reminding him to keep his ego in check.

"I know, I know," he said. Right then Gary noticed the two Pikachu with them.

"Hey, who's Pikachu is that?" he asked. "I know that one's yours but I've never seen that other one before." Misty walked over and picked hers up.

"She's mine," Misty said. "Gary, meet Elektra. Elektra, this is Gary. He's a good friend of ours."

"Pi Ka (Hi there)," Elektra said. She held out her paw for a handshake, which Gary gladly accepted.

"She certainly is a cute one," he said, earning a blush from the female Pikachu. "Is she..."

"Yeah, her and Pikachu are inseparable," Ash said. "You won't see one without the other." As if to prove his point Elektra jumped out of Misty's arms and ran over to Pikachu.

"That's Elektra for you," Misty said.

"How did you catch her if you don't mind me asking," Gary asked.

"I don't mind," Misty said. "I didn't really 'catch' her. She came on her own and just decided to join my team."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"Well, we were on our way to Sunyshore City when we passed by a clubhouse for Pikachu," Misty said. "It's safe to say everyone there was absolutely crazy about Ash's Pikachu."

"Some were a little too crazy," Ash added.

"I'll agree with you on that one," Misty said. "Anyway, while we were there Team Rocket showed up and, as usual, demanded we hand over Pikachu. Of course Ash refused. But then they tried to steal all the other Pikachu there and tried to use them as a bargaining chip."

"They don't give up, do they," Gary said "How did it all end?"

"Thankfully they hadn't anticipated Ash calling on his Staraptor," Misty said. "We freed the Pikachu and sent Team Rocket packing. Everyone there was grateful for what we did."

"I bet," Gary said.

"But when we tried to leave one Pikachu kept coming after us," Misty said.

"I take it that Pikachu was Elektra?" Gary asked. Misty nodded.

"She had grown quite attached to Ash's Pikachu in the short time we were there, and Pikachu had become quite smitten with her as well," she said. Pikachu overheard and blushed slightly.

"So you had to catch her in order to leave, right?" Gary asked.

"Not exactly," Ash said. "You see, Misty didn't have any room in her team for another Pokémon. If she caught Elektra right then and there she would have been sent back to Professor Oak's ranch."

"So we had to wait until I could send one of my other Pokémon back before I caught her," Misty said.

"But what stopped anyone else from coming and catching her?" Gary asked.

"You really need to ask?" Ash said. He pointed to Pikachu, who flexed his muscles and let a few sparks from his cheeks. Elektra held on to his paw.

"I see what you mean," Gary said, laughing slightly. "By the way Gramps told me what happened to you, Misty. I had no idea." Misty knew he was talking about her finding out she wasn't a Waterflower.

"Neither did I," she replied. "Finding out the way I did really shocked me. If Ash hadn't come I don't know what would have happened." Ash held her hand.

"Let's not think about that," he said. Misty looked at him and smiled. Once again he was right. There was no need to focus on what might have been.

"By the way how's your researching coming?" Ash asked.

"It's coming along great," Gary replied. "You won't believe some of the discoveries I've made."

"That's great," Ash said. "Once Misty and I get settled in you'll have to tell us about them."

"I will," Gary said. "By the way, who was that I saw you talking with earlier?" Ash's face immediately went into a frown.

"That was Paul, my new rival," he replied.

"New rival? You're looking for a replacement for me already?" Gary asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He can't hold a candle to you," Ash said. "I'd take you over him any day of the week."

"He doesn't seem like a very friendly person to me," Gary said.

"He's not," Misty said. "He takes every chance he gets to try and break Ash's spirit."

"But he's not going to! I won't let him!" Ash replied, determination on his face and in his voice.

"Now there's the Ash I remember," Gary said. "Just keep that in mind and there won't be a trainer here that can stop you."

"You bet!" Ash replied.

"Ash! Misty!" Once again someone called out to them, and once again the voice was recognizable. Moments later a girl with dark blue hair approached them.

"I was wondering when you two would show up," she said.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Why I'm here to cheer you on of course," she replied. "It's the least I could do after you and Misty supported me at the Grand Festival."

"Another friend of yours?" Gary asked.

"You could say that," Ash said. That's when Dawn noticed Gary.

"Hey Ash, who's your friend here?" she asked.

"This is Gary," Ash said. "He and I go way back. Gary, this is Dawn. She's a Pokémon coordinator from Twinleaf Town."

"Nice to meet you," Dawn said as she and Gary shook hands. "So are you here to compete as well?"

"No, I'm not a trainer. At least not anymore," Gary said.

"Not anymore? You mean you used to be a trainer?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Gary replied. "Back in the good old days Ash and I were serious rivals."

"I'll say we were," Ash said. "Back then the only thing on our minds was outdoing each other."

"But all that came to ahead at the Johto Silver Conference," Gary said. "I still can't believe your Charizard beat my Blastoise."

"Well Charizard did get some special training while he was staying in the Charisific Valley," Ash said. While the three of them talked Misty kept her eyes on Dawn. While Ash saw her as nothing more than a friend Misty saw her as a rival for Ash. She knew that Dawn had developed feelings for him. After all the girl did little to try and hide them, or if she did she didn't do a good job of it. Misty was sure that Dawn would try something, and she would have to keep on her toes to make sure it didn't work.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you guys later then," Dawn said.

"Yeah, later," Ash said. Dawn started walking away, stopping to wave back to them.

"It was great seeing you guys again, and nice meeting you, Gary!" she said. Ash, Misty and Gary waved back. As soon as she was gone Gary started to leave as well.

"I should let you two go get settled in," he said. "We'll talk later on today."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said. He and Misty bid farewell to Gary before setting off to find a cabin to stay in. Ash and Misty's arrival at the Sinnoh Championships so far had been filled with surprises, both pleasant and otherwise. And this was only the first day.

* * *

Ash and Misty's first day at the Sinnoh Championships was filled with tense moments, and the tournament itself hadn't even started yet. With rivals both new and old showing up what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**! 

Please review


	3. Battles and Secrets

Chapter 3: Battles and Secrets

Early the next day Ash, Misty and all the other trainers competing in the Sinnoh Championships were gathered in the reception area of League Castle. The groups for the opening rounds were being determined. The hundreds of trainers that had qualified were to be separated into different brackets where from there the top 32 trainers would advance to the Championship rounds. With the trainers being grouped randomly, and with the chance of being put in the same group as Paul very real, Ash was a bit tense.

"Hey, you okay?" Misty asked, sensing Ash's tenseness. "You look a little nervous."

"I'm more anxious than nervous," Ash replied. "Once I know who's in my group it should pass."

"You mean once you know what group Paul is in, right?" Misty asked. Just the slightest mention of his name was enough to get Ash's anger building. But before he could say or do anything the brackets were finalized. Ash and Misty immediately looked for the bracket Ash was in.

"There you are!" Misty said, pointing to Ash's picture. "Bracket B."

"Alright," Ash said. "Now let's look for Paul." After a bit of searching they found Paul was in Bracket M, meaning the only way he and Ash would meet would be if they both made the finals.

"Doesn't look like I'll be seeing him anytime before the finals," Ash said.

"Lucky you." Ash and Misty turned to face the voice, which belonged to Paul.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Isn't it obvious? Without having to face me before the finals your loser of a boyfriend actually has a chance to go far in this tournament," Paul said. Misty was about to verbally unload on Paul when she felt Ash's hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him, wondering why he stopped her. But Ash simply smiled before addressing Paul.

"You know, I think it's more like you're unlucky than me being lucky," he said.

"And just what kind of logic is that?" Paul asked, still sounding as arrogant as ever.

"Don't you know? The longer I go in a tournament the stronger I become," Ash replied, sounding as calm as ever. "By the time we do face each other I doubt if you will be able to defeat me." Paul let out a 'humph' before replying to Ash's comment.

"You really think you can beat me?" he asked.

"Not think... I know I can beat you," Ash replied. Paul let out another 'humph' before turning to walk away. Before he did Paul had one last thing to say.

"Let me let you in on something," he said. "You're not in my league."

"You're right... I'm in a much higher one than you," Ash replied. By now Paul was growing tired of what he believed was a 'pointless conversation' and finally walked off. Once he was gone Ash let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Man, I'm glad that's over," he said.

"What was all that about, anyway?" Misty asked.

"I think he was trying to unnerve me," Ash replied. "I tried to turn it back on him but it doesn't look like it worked."

"Well if that's his way of playing mind games then he's going to have to try harder than that," Misty said. "For as long as I've known you I haven't seen much that can unnerve you."

"Pikachupi Chu, Pikapi (Misty's right, Ash)," Pikachu added. Ash couldn't help but smile at the support he was getting from his girlfriend and loyal Pokémon.

"Thanks, you two. That means a lot to me," he said.

"It's all true," Misty said. The two trainers shared a quick hug.

"Well, I think I should start getting ready for my first match," Ash said.

"Need any help?" Misty asked.

"From you, any help is more than welcome," Ash replied. Misty smiled as she took his hand. Ash returned her smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they headed towards the waiting area.

* * *

The opening rounds started later in the day. The battles were to be 3-on-3. Ash's battle was one of the first that day. Despite his preparation earlier his opponent didn't appear to need that much skill or strategy to defeat. Thanks to a powerful combination of Luxray, Charizard and Torterra Ash soon found himself with an overwhelming 3-to-1 advantage, and even though he didn't need to each of his Pokémon took part in the battle. He had Torterra out while his opponent, a young man from Jubilife City, was down to his final Pokémon, an Ampharos. However, Ash's opponent still believed he had a chance. 

"We're still in this, Ampharos! Give him your strongest Thunder!" he said. Ampharos cried out and fired off a devastating Thunder. Ash could only smile for he already knew the outcome.

"Just sit right there, Torterra," he said. Torterra smiled as well for he too knew what would happen. The Thunder attack struck, lighting up the Continent Pokémon.

"Direct hit!" the trainer cheered. But his cheer quickly died down when Torterra shook off the Thunder without taking a bit of damage.

"What the?! How did that not hurt Torterra?!" he yelled.

"Oh, it looks like young Colin just learned why you should never use an Electric attack on a Ground Pokémon like Torterra!" the announcer said over the loudspeaker. "This appears to be Ketchum's battle to win or lose!"

"And we're going to win!" Ash said. "Use Earthquake, Torterra!" Ash's massive Pokémon rose up on his hind legs for a bit before bringing his front legs crashing down to the ground, sending massive shockwaves through the ground. Being an Electric Pokémon Ampharos took severe damage from the Earthquake, but Ash wasn't finished quite yet.

"Now, finish him off with Razor Leaf!" he said. Torterra shook the tree on his back and sent a volley of leaves flying in Ampharos's direction. The leaves made contact, further damaging the Light Pokémon. The combination of Earthquake and Razor Leaf proved to be too much for Ampharos to handle, for once the attack was done he fell to the ground.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Torterra wins! The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town!" the referee announced.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. He ran out on the battlefield to congratulate his Pokémon.

"You were awesome out there, Torterra!" he said. Torterra smiled and voiced his gratitude for his trainer's praise. Ash's eyes then went to the stands where he immediately spotted Pikachu, Elektra and Misty among the crowd. Though there were thousands of fans cheering those three were the only ones he heard. He smiled and flashed his victory pose before going to shake hands with his defeated opponent.

* * *

Paul's battle took place later that day, and Ash made sure he was there to see it. Just like his earlier Paul's opponent didn't stand a chance. Paul had his Electabuzz out against his opponent's Pelipper, but seeing as how Electabuzz already battle against the opponent's Onix and Quagsire earlier in the battle everyone knew he would be tired. However, Paul left him out there. 

"I don't get what he's doing," Misty said. "Using Torterra earlier in the battle would have saved his Electabuzz for this."

"Paul doesn't care enough about his Pokémon to plan strategies ahead of time," Ash replied. With the battle about to restart Ash and Misty, along with Pikachu and Elektra, looked on to see how Paul would pull this off.

"Alright, Pelipper! Use Giga Impact!" Paul's opponent said. His Pelipper flew towards Electabuzz, his body engulfed in a sphere of purple and orange energy.

"Looks like he wants to turn the momentum with one move," Misty said.

"It won't work though," Ash said. "No doubt Paul's going to have Electabuzz use Protect to block the move and then counter with Thunder." But Ash and Misty soon discovered that Paul's strategy was anything but what they expected.

"Thunderpunch, now!" Paul ordered. Without hesitating Electabuzz delivered his electricity-powered punch, clashing with the charging Pelipper's Giga Impact. Of course the result was just what everyone expected. Thunderpunch was no match for Giga Impact, and Electabuzz was slammed to the ground.

"And Electabuzz goes down!" the announcer yelled. "After battling two tough opponents already I'm sure Paul is thinking about switching out for a fresh Pokémon!"

"Don't bet on it," Ash said in response. He knew Paul too well to believe that he was about to let Electabuzz have a break.

"Get up, Electabuzz!" Paul said. "That attack didn't defeat you! Now get up right now!" Somehow, despite being slammed by Giga Impact moments earlier, Electabuzz got back to his feet. However, everyone could tell he was worn out.

"Now use Thunder!" he commanded. Electabuzz mustered up all the strength he had left and put it all into a massive Thunder, blasting the defenseless Pelipper. Once the attack was done it was clear who had won.

"Pelipper is unable to battle! Electabuzz wins! The victory goes to Paul!" the referee announced. The crowd erupted in a cheer for Paul. However, Ash and Misty were not among them.

"And once again he shows no regard for his Pokémon's well being," Misty said. "It makes me sick to think that he qualified for the Sinnoh Championships."

"Well, he won't be winning it," Ash replied. "There's no way I'm letting him beat me."

"No doubt about that," Misty said. With Paul's battle finished the two of them remained in the stands to watch the rest of the day's battles.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Ash and Misty witnessed some amazing battles, and the first round wasn't even half-way over with. 

"Looks like there's still some tough trainers out there," Misty said.

"I know," Ash said. "I wonder which one I'll be battling next?"

"I don't think it matters," Misty replied, taking hold of his arm. "Whoever it is you're going to take them down." Ash looked at his girlfriend and smiled. Moments later they arrived at the Pokémon Center.

"So, now that the battles are done for the day what do you want to do?" Misty asked.

"I was thinking about seeing the sights," Ash replied. "We haven't had any time to really see anything besides the stadium since we got here."

"That's a great idea, Ash," Misty said. "I'll just go get freshened up and I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," Ash replied. "I've got to make a call to home."

"Okay," Misty said. The two shared a quick kiss before Misty headed back to their room and Ash made his way to the videophone. He sat down at one of them and dialed his home. Seconds later his mother Delia answered.

"Ash, sweetie!" she said.

"Hi, Mom," he replied.

"Pi Ka (Hi there)," Pikachu said.

"I saw your battle on TV earlier," she said. "You made me so proud."

"Thanks, Mom," Ash said.

"So, is there anything you needed or did you just call to say 'hi'?" Delia asked.

"Actually, there is something I need your help with," Ash replied.

* * *

While Ash was on the phone Misty was busy putting the finishing touches on her new look. She decided on a yellow t-shirt and a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans along with her red sneakers. Her hair was still down, now reaching her shoulders, and she still wore the necklace Ash got her for her birthday all those years ago. 

"So, what do you think?" Misty asked, wanting to get Elektra's opinion on her outfit.

"Pi Ka Chu Ka Pika Pi Chu Pi. Pikapi Chu Chu Pika Chu Pichupi (I don't think it matters what you wear. Ash will think you'll look beautiful)," Elektra replied.

"Yeah, but still..." Misty turned around and saw that Elektra's attention was elsewhere.

"Were you even looking?" Misty asked. That's when she took notice of the red ribbon tied around Elektra's ear.

"Trying to impress a certain yellow mouse?" she asked.

"Pi Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi Ka (I just want to look my best)," Elektra replied.

"Well if you believe that Ash'll think I'll look good no matter what I'm sure Pikachu will think the same about you," Misty said.

"Chu, Pi Ka Chu Pi Pi Ka Cha (True, but I still want to look good)," Elektra replied.

"And you do, trust me," Misty said. "So, shall we head back?"

"Chu (Yeah)," Elektra replied. She hopped up on Misty's shoulder. With Elektra ready Misty walked out of the room on her way back to the Pokémon Center's main lobby.

* * *

"So, can you help me with this?" Ash asked. 

"I'll do all I can," Delia replied. "I just hope you can keep Misty from finding out."

"That won't be a problem," Ash replied.

"I hope so," she replied. "Well, I have to get going. Professor Oak and Tracey are expecting me to stop by the lab."

"Okay. Tell them I said hello," Ash said.

"Pi Ka! (Me too!)" Pikachu said.

"I will," Delia replied. "Good luck in the rest of the tournament." With that the screen went black. Ash stood up and stretched.

"I hope I really can pull this off," he said.

"Pi Chu, Pi Pika Chu (You will, and I'll help)," Pikachu said. Ash reached over and scratched him between his ears.

"I know I could count on you, buddy," he said. Right then they saw Misty and Elektra heading their way. By the time Misty and Elektra made it to them they both noticed the expressions on Ash and Pikachu's faces.

"So, what do you think?" Misty asked.

"I... Wow..." That was all Ash managed to say, but it was all Misty needed to hear.

"I'm glad you like it," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which managed to snap him back into reality. Down on the ground Elektra was doing the same with Pikachu, getting the same results.

"Now that you're back with us where do you want to go first?" Misty asked, remembering that they were going to go sight-seeing.

"Well, I saw this little restaurant on our way to the Pokémon Center that I'd like to try out," he replied.

"I think I know the one you're talking about," Misty said. "Is it the one near the fountain?" Ash nodded. Misty threw her arms around him in a hug, which Ash was all too happy to return.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked, offering his arm to Misty.

"Yes," Misty said, linking her arm with his. Pikachu and Elektra walked in front of them, paw in paw. The two couples left the Pokémon Center, eager to spend some quality time together.

* * *

With the Sinnoh Championships finally underway things are starting to get real interesting for Ash and Misty. But what was Ash and his mother talking about? And what secret is Ash hiding from Misty? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**! 

Please review


	4. Too Close

**Chapter 4: Too Close**

The next few days went by very fast. Pretty soon it was the end of the week and Ash found himself in the Championship Rounds of the Sinnoh Championships. Right now he and Misty, along with Pikachu and Elektra, were at one of the many restaurants celebrating Ash's advancement to the Championship Rounds. They had already ordered their meals and were now waiting for the food to arrive.

"I can't believe I actually made it to the Championship Rounds!" Ash said.

"Well I didn't doubt you for one second," Misty replied.

"That's why I love you, Mist," Ash said. The two of them leaned over the table and kissed briefly.

"So, what are you expecting in the Championship Rounds?" Misty asked.

"I know for one thing it won't be easy to win," Ash replied. "The other 31 trainers are here for a reason."

"Well I know that you can beat whoever they put in front of you, especially Paul," Misty replied.

"He's the one trainer I refuse to lose to," Ash said. "But enough about the Championships. We're here to enjoy ourselves." As soon as Ash said that the food arrived. Ash and Misty had even ordered some special Pokémon food for Pikachu and Elektra.

"Well, let's eat," Ash said.

"That's something about you that'll never change," Misty said. Everyone shared a quick laugh before enjoying their meal.

* * *

After enjoying their meal at the restaurant Ash and Misty decided to take a leisurely walk around the town. Ash and Misty were walking side-by-side holding hands while Pikachu and Elektra were walking ahead of the two of them.

"I'm having such a good time right now," Misty said. "Thank you, Ash."

"You don't need to say anything," Ash said. "Just seeing that smile on your face is all the thanks I need." Misty looked at him with a smile. But before they could go any further Pikachu and Elektra started acting up. They looked at them and saw they were both glaring at something ahead of them. When Ash and Misty looked up they were surprised by what they saw.

"It's Paul," Ash said. Upon hearing his name Paul looked up and made eye contact with Ash. The two trainers just stood there staring at each other, neither one saying anything. As time passed Misty started to worry that something would happen between the two of them. But after a few minutes Paul turned and walked off. Both Misty and Ash let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Man, am I glad that didn't turn ugly," Ash said.

"Me too," Misty said. "I wonder why he didn't say anything this time?"

"I don't know, nor do I care," Ash replied. "With him gone we can enjoy the rest of day."

"I second that," Misty said. With the tension in the air gone and the rest of the day ahead of them Ash and Misty continued their walk around town.

* * *

The next day began the opening battles of the Championship Rounds. From here on out the battles were 6-on-6. With all six of the trainers' Pokémon now coming into play in the remaining battles strategy was even more important than it was in the earlier rounds, a fact Ash wasn't going to forget as he prepared for his first match in the Championship Rounds.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the fourth match of the first round of the Championship Rounds is about to begin!" the announcer said. "In the red corner, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum!" Ash acknowledged the cheers of the crowd by waving. He then spotted Misty and Elektra in the front row. He smiled at her and winked. Misty smiled and blushed slightly.

"And in the blue corner, from Jubilife City in the Sinnoh region, Karen!" Ash looked across the field towards his opponent. She was a young blond-haired girl that didn't look any older than 20. Ash had seen her battles in the early rounds of the tournament. Her Pokémon were very powerful and she used them to their fullest. Ash knew he was in for a real fight this time.

"And now we'll see who will have the first move!" the announcer said. While everyone waited to see which trainer would send out their Pokémon first Ash was busy trying to formulate a strategy. He first looked at the battlefield. It was a large grass field. He then looked over at Karen, remembering how she had won her battles up to this point.

"_No matter what I can't let her set her strategy up,"_ Ash said. _"If I let her do that things are going be real tough."_ While Ash was busy coming up with his strategy the release order was determined.

"And Ash will make the opening move!" the announcer said. This would put Ash at a disadvantage, but he had confidence in his Pokémon.

"Might as well start off big," he said. "I choose you, Gyarados!" Ash's threw his Poké ball, calling on his massive serpent. Karen looked at Ash's choice while making her own.

"Pupitar, come forth!" she said. Karen's Poké ball opened, revealing her Hard Shell Pokémon. This caught Ash by surprise.

"_Why did she send out her Pupitar?" _he asked himself._ "She should know that it has an overwhelming type disadvantage against Gyarados… unless…"_

"Let the battle begin!" the referee said. Ash knew he had to take her Pokémon out before she could get something set up.

"Let's wrap this up quick, Gyarados! Use Aqua Tail!" Ash said. Gyarados swung his tail towards Pupitar, streams of water encircling it.

"Protect!" Karen called. Moments before Gyarados's Aqua Tail was to make contact it was stopped by a green barrier.

"Now blow him back with Sandstorm!" she said. On her command Pupitar's eyes took on a bluish glow. Seconds later a powerful sandstorm blew in, causing both Ash and Gyarados to attempt to shield themselves.

"Quick, Gyarados! Clear out the sandstorm with Twister!" Ash said.

"Stealth Rock!" Karen yelled over the Sandstorm. While Gyarados whipped up a massive Twister to blow away Pupitar's Sandstorm the Hard Shell Pokémon was already executing his next attack, sending out a group of sharp rocks towards Gyarados's side of the field.

"_Darn! The Sandstorm was just as distraction!"_ Ash said. He knew he was in trouble now. Stealth Rock was an attack that hurt any Pokémon he switched in, the amount of damage depending on the type that switched in. Ash knew he had to be careful on how he switched his Pokémon in, especially with Staraptor and Charizard.

"Now, Pupitar! Use Stone Edge!" Karen said. Pupitar's eyes once again glowed blue. Then, the ground around Gyarados erupted and hundreds of sharp rock flew from the ground and pelted the large serpent. Gyarados let out a roar of pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Gyarados!" Ash cried, fearing that his mighty serpent might have been defeated. His fears were put to rest when Gyarados let out a grunt, letting Ash know he wasn't defeated yet.

"Okay, Pupitar! Dark Pulse!" Karen said. With another battle cry Pupitar sent out pulses of dark energy at Gyarados.

"Stay strong, Gyarados!" Ash yelled. When the attack finished Gyarados was breathing heavily, but still able to continue.

"Looks like this one won't go down easily," Karen said. "Another Dark Pulse!" Once again dark pulses of energy wads sent towards Gyarados.

"Quick, dodge and use Aqua Tail!" Ash said. Gyarados twisted his massive body out of the way of the incoming Dark Pulse and charged Pupitar, streams of water once again surrounding his tail.

"Protect!" Karen said. Just like the first time Gyarados's Aqua Tail was stopped by Pupitar's Protect shield.

"It doesn't matter how many times you attack. Pupitar's Protect will block each and every one of your attacks," Karen said.

"Is that a fact? Well, let's just test that theory!" Ash said. "Ice Fang!" Gyarados spun around and lunged at Pupitar with his mouth open and frozen fangs bared.

"That won't work! Protect again, Pupitar!" Karen said. Pupitar readied his Protect shield again, but Gyarados tore through it and bit down on Pupitar.

"What?! But how?!" Karen yelled.

"You must not know a lot about Protect," Ash said. "The more times you use it in a row the more likely it is to fail." Now that Pupitar was at the mercy of Gyarados it was time to end this battle.

"Hydro Pump!" Ash said. With Pupitar still in his mouth Gyarados fired off a powerful Hydro Pump. The power of the attack combined with the close range was too much for Pupitar. It was shot across the battlefield and slammed into the wall behind Karen.

"Pupitar is unable to battle! Gyarados is the winner!" the referee announced. The crowd cheered loudly for Ash. The trainer, on the other hand, let out a sigh of relief at having taken the early lead in the battle. But he knew that he still had to get through her other five, and with Stealth Rock still active that would be no easy task.

"Manectric, come forth!" Karen said. Her second Pokémon was a blue and yellow colored canine Pokémon. Ash knew he was in trouble now.

"Thunder!" Karen ordered. The air crackled with electricity as Manectric fired his Thunder attack, striking Gyarados.

"No!" Ash cried. He knew there was no way Gyarados would endure the blast. He was right as the mighty serpent fell to the ground once the attack was done.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Manectric wins!" the referee said.

"And with one powerful move Karen has evened the score!" the announcer said. Ash recalled his fallen Pokémon.

"Thank you, Gyarados. You take a rest now," he said. He looked over at Karen's Pokémon. He knew there was only one Pokémon he had that would prove the best possible match-up.

"Torterra, I choose you!" he yelled, tossing out his next Poké ball. Torterra appeared from within, issuing a challenge to the Manectric. But shortly after Stealth Rock activated, slamming Torterra with multiple rocks. Thankfully Torterra took minimal damage due to his typing.

"You ready to win?" Ash asked. Torterra looked back and grunted. Ash smiled and looked towards Karen.

"Let's see your Manectric defeat my Torterra!" he said. Karen smirked at his comment.

"You obviously don't know much about my Manectric," she said. Before Ash could ask what she meant she called her first attack.

"Flamethrower!" she said.

"What?!" Ash yelled. He was so shocked he forgot to tell Torterra to dodge. The Continent Pokémon roared in pain as he was torched by Manectric's Flamethrower.

"Are you alright, Torterra?!" Ash asked, sounding slightly panicked. Torterra was slightly singed, but still able to continue.

"Another Flamethrower!" Karen ordered.

"Counter with Razor Leaf!" Ash said. Torterra fired off a Razor Leaf volley just as Manectric used his Flamethrower. The two attacks appeared to be equally balanced, neither one gaining a clear advantage.

"Pour it on, Torterra!" Ash called. With his trainer's encouragement Torterra put more power into his Razor Leaf. Little by little he started to overpower Manectric.

"That's it, Torterra! Keep it up!" Ash cheered. It looked like he had everything under control, but his opponent had something else in mind.

"Break off, Manectric!" Karen said. Her Manectric broke off his Flamethrower and jumped to the side, letting the Razor Leaf pass by harmlessly.

"Now use Hidden Power!" she said. On her command small white spheres appeared all around the Manectric. Then, with a roar, the white spheres flew forward and struck Torterra. The impact was great, enough to make the Continent Pokémon stand up on his hind legs and expose his underbelly.

"Now finish him with Flamethrower!" Karen said. Ash knew that there was no way Torterra could defend himself with the position he was in. The only thing he could do is stand there and watch as Torterra was struck with the high-powered Flamethrower and defeated.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Manectric wins!" the referee said.

"And just like that Ash is down two Pokémon! How will he respond?!" the announcer said. Ash knew just how he was going to respond. He didn't want to go into the second half of the battle with only one of his opponent's Pokémon defeated. Somehow he knew he'd have to take down Karen's Manectric, and he hoped his next Pokémon was up to the task.

"I choose you, Luxray!" he said, tossing his Poké ball out. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon appeared on the field, but the second he did he was struck hard by Stealth Rock.

"Be strong, Luxray!" Ash called. Luxray shook off the Stealth Rock and glared at his opponent. The two Electric types eyed one another, each one measuring his opponent.

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash and Karen said. Luxray and Manectric both fired off a Thunderbolt, the two attacks hitting head-on. Just as everyone figured they were evenly matched.

"Hidden Power!" Karen said. Once again white spheres appeared around Manectric before flying towards Luxray.

"Charge!" Ash called. Luxray began concentrating and soon sparks started dancing over his body, increasing the power of his Electric attacks. But Charge also had another effect that Ash was very grateful for. The move raised Luxray's defense against special attacks which proved very useful in this situation as Manectric's Hidden Power caused little damage to him.

"Okay! Now hit him with Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Thanks to the extra power he stored up with Charge Luxray's Thunderbolt was at least twice as powerful as before.

"Look out, Manectric!" Karen cried. Despite her warning Manectric couldn't get out of the way in time and was blasted with the massive bolt. Even though he was an Electric type himself Manectric took massive damage from the attack.

"Don't give up, Manectric!" Karen said. Though he had been hit hard Manectric managed to remain standing. After their recent exchange both Pokémon were looking exhausted, meaning that the next attack would finish the battle one way or the other.

"Time to finish this," Karen said. "Use Thunder, Manectric!"

"Charge Beam, Luxray!" Ash said. A massive bolt of lightning erupted from Manectric's body and flew towards Luxray. At the same time Luxray fired a concentrated beam of electricity towards Manectric. The two attacks passed each other and hit their targets. Both Pokémon cried out in pain as they were attacked. Then, shortly after the attacks finished, they both fell to the ground.

"Both Manectric and Luxray are unable to battle!" the referee said. Ash and Karen recalled their fallen Pokémon.

"Thank you, Manectric. You were magnificent," Karen said.

"You did great, Luxray," Ash said.

"Since Ash has now lost three of his Pokémon we will take a 15 minute break to change the field!" the announcer said. Ash knew that he needed to take this break and plan out a new strategy or else he'd lose the battle.

* * *

Back in the trainer locker rooms Ash was trying to think of a strategy to use with his remaining three Pokémon. Misty was there trying to keep Ash focused.

"Don't worry too much about what happened," Misty said. "You can come back from this. I know you can."

"It's going to be easier said than done," Ash replied. "I may only be down 2-3 but that one extra Pokémon is going to give her an overwhelming advantage. At least I won't have to deal with Stealth Rock in the second half."

"That's right, Ash. You have to think positively," Misty said.

"Pi Ka, Pikapi (That's right, Ash)," Pikachu added.

"Pi Ka Pi Chu! (You can do it!)" Elektra added. Ash couldn't help but smile at all the support he was getting.

"Thanks everyone," he said. "You have no idea how much your support means to me."

"That's what we're here for," Misty said. She leaned over and gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek. Before she could stand back up Ash grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap. Misty looked at him, giggling slightly.

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you," she said.

"You know that from the day we first met," Ash replied. Misty moved her arms around the back of his neck and leaned in for a passionate kiss, one that Ash eagerly returned. Pikachu and Elektra smiled at the sight of their trainers. The kiss ended after nearly as minute, leaving both of them satisfied.

"If you go out there and battle half as good as you kiss then you've got this in the bag," Misty said.

"We'll find out if that's true soon enough," Ash said. With that the two kissed again.

* * *

15 minutes later everyone was back for the second half of the battle. The field had been changed from a grass field to a rock-covered field. Rocks of all shapes and sizes covered the field, giving plenty of places to take cover from opposing attacks.

"_Okay… this field gives perfect cover for hit-and-run attacks," _Ash said. With that in mind he knew who to start off with.

"Alright, Pikachu! Let's go!" he said. His faithful partner ran out on the battlefield and took a fighting stance.

"Chu, Pikachu! (Go, Pikachu!)" Elektra's voice rang out in Pikachu's ears. He looked to the crowd and saw standing on the railing in front of Misty cheering him on. Pikachu gave her his 'V for victory' pose before turning back to the battle.

"Blissey, come forth!" Karen said. From her Poké ball came a pink Pokémon that was a bit egg-shaped. She also had an egg in her pouch.

"Wasn't expecting a Blissey," Ash said. Though he had experience with her pre-evolved for Chansey, having seen one in every Pokémon Center he visited, he didn't see many Blissey during his travels.

"Careful, Pikachu! We don't know what she has in store for us this time!" Ash called. Pikachu looked back and nodded.

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Okay! Let's start off with Thunderbolt!" Ash said. With his cheeks sparking and body tensing Pikachu unleashed his trademark move, sending a massive bolt of lightning straight for Blissey.

"Light Screen!" Karen said. Blissey waved her arms in front of her and created a yellow barrier, deflecting the powerful electric attack with relative ease.

"Darn it! Long range attacks won't work!" Ash said. "Fine then! Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged forward at incredible speed, his body becoming nothing more than a yellow blur.

"Flash!" Karen said. Blissey gave a wicked smile. Shortly after that the egg in her pouch gave off a blinding light, stopping Pikachu in his tracks.

"Man! What is she doing?!" Ash yelled.

"Stealth Rock!" Karen said.

"Not again!" Ash yelled. Before Pikachu could recover Blissey used her move. For the second time Stealth Rock was put into play.

"_This is just great! With Stealth Rock in play Staraptor and Charizard are in serious trouble!" _he said. By now the light had died down and both he and Pikachu were able to see once again.

"Okay, let's wrap this up quick! Use Quick Attack again!" Ash said. Pikachu once again charged Blissey, this time intent on making contact.

"Defense Curl!" Karen said. Blissey braced for impact. Pikachu made solid contact but Blissey simply brushed him aside.

"Shadow Ball!" Karen said. Blissey formed a ball of dark energy in her hands and threw it at Pikachu, who was just recovering from his failed attack.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash yelled. Pikachu looked up just in time to see the incoming Shadow Ball and jump out of the way. The ensuing blast kicked up a dust cloud that kept the combatants from seeing each other, giving Karen the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Fire Blast, Blissey!" she said.

"Pikachu, look out!" Ash yelled. Though his warning came in time Pikachu could tell where the attack was coming from until it was too late. The five-point fire star came flying through the dust cloud and hit the small rodent. Pikachu cried in pain as he was burned by the attack.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Don't give in, Pikachu!" Misty yelled from the stands.

"Pi Ka Chu Pi! (You can do it!)" Elektra yelled. With Ash, Misty and Elektra cheering him on Pikachu got to his feet. But before sending him in to attack Ash knew he had to come up with a game plan.

"_With this dust cloud in the way I can't see where Karen's Blissey is," _Ash said. _"Unless I figure out where it is I can't attack… or can I?"_ Right then Ash came up with a strategy that he hoped would work.

"Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunder Wave on the dust cloud!" he said. Pikachu nodded and attacked, sending a blue bolt of electricity at the dust cloud. No one knew what Ash was planning, and at first it didn't look like Pikachu's Thunder Wave had done anything. But as the dust cleared everyone saw Blissey standing in the middle of the field paralyzed.

"Yes! It worked!" Ash cheered. "Now, finish up with Volt Tackle!" With Blissey paralyzed Pikachu charged forward, his body beginning to glow yellow as the electricity from Volt Tackle began surrounding him. Karen knew right then Blissey's battle was over with. Pikachu slammed into Blissey with a great deal of force. The combination of the force of the impact and the electricity built up for the attack was too much for Blissey, knocking her out instantly.

"Blissey is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" the referee said.

"That was a great move," Misty said. "He knew Blissey was hiding inside the dust cloud and he wouldn't be able to hit her with a direct attack, so he instead used Thunder Wave on the dust cloud and attacked her indirectly. Once she was paralyzed he was free to hit her with Volt Tackle and win the battle."

"And just like that Ash Ketchum has pulled even!" the announcer said. Ash let out a sigh, glad that he was able to defeat Karen's Blissey. But at the same time he knew that he was still in a hole. Karen had three fresh Pokémon to call on while Ash only had two fresh Pokémon and one tired Pikachu.

"Gastrodon, come forth!" Karen called. Karen's fourth Pokémon was a blue slug-like Pokémon.

"_Must have caught that one in eastern Sinnoh," _Ash said, remembering how both Shellos and Gastrodon were different depending on which side of Sinnoh they were captured on. He also knew that with them being Ground types Pikachu's electric attacks were useless.

"Okay, let's wrap this up! Iron Tail!" Ash said. Pikachu charged Gastrodon, his tail glowing white.

"Mud Bomb!" Karen called. Gastrodon opened his mouth and shot out a large ball of mud.

"Watch out, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Unfortunately it was too late for Pikachu to do anything. The Mud Bomb hit him, knocking him down to the ground.

"Now finish him with Body Slam!" Karen said. Gastrodon sprang up into the air and came crashing down on Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. When Gastrodon moved Pikachu was still on the ground, defeated.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Gastrodon wins!" the referee said. Ash ran out on the field and picked up his fallen friend. Pikachu managed to open his eyes and look at Ash.

"Kachu… Pikapi (Sorry… Ash)," he said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Ash replied. "You did your best and for that I thank you." Still holding Pikachu he walked over to where Misty and Elektra were.

"Watch after Pikachu for me, okay," he said, handing him over to her.

"You got it," Misty said. Ash was about to head back to his trainer's box when Misty called out to him.

"Don't let that defeat get to you," she said. "You've still got two Pokémon left." Ash looked back toward her and gave her his trademark smile.

"I know, and they're definitely two of my strongest," he replied. He made his way back to his trainer's box and thought about his next move. The one advantage he had was that his last two Pokémon had a slight advantage over Gastrodon, but one the downside they both shared common weaknesses.

"Staraptor, I choose you!" he said. Ash's fifth Pokémon appeared from his Poké ball and got ready to battle. But then Stealth Rock activated, slamming the Predator Pokémon hard. Ash winced as Staraptor was hit.

"_Stealth Rock caused more damage to Staraptor because of his typing," _Ash said. Despite his concern for his Pokémon he knew he had to continue with the battle.

"Okay, let's start off with Wing Attack!" he said. Staraptor flew towards Gastrodon, his wings glowing white.

"Double Team!" Karen said. Right before Staraptor could hit he was surrounded by multiple Gastrodon. The bird looked around, trying to determine which one was the real one.

"Stay calm, Staraptor!" Ash yelled. "Search out the real one!" Staraptor calmed himself down and looked carefully for the real Gastrodon. Unfortunately Karen wasn't going to give him the chance to do so.

"Use Ice Beam!" she said. Immediately the copies vanished, revealing the real Gastrodon behind Staraptor.

"He's behind you, Staraptor!" Ash yelled. Staraptor turned around only to get his with an Ice Beam. The ice attack brought the bird down to the ground.

"Now Body Slam!" Karen said. Just like he did with Pikachu Gastrodon jumped into the air, but unlike last time Ash was ready.

"Use Whirlwind!" he said. From down on the ground Staraptor flapped his wings at high speed, creating a large gust of wind that blew Gastrodon up into the air.

"Oh no!" Karen cried. With how high Gastrodon was now there was no way he could defend himself.

"Brave Bird!" Ash called. With a loud cry Staraptor flew straight up towards Gastrodon, his body giving off a white glow. Ash knew this attack had to finish Gastrodon off or he'd be in serious trouble.

"_Come on, Staraptor," _he said. Moments later the attack hit, creating an explosion in the air. From within the explosion Staraptor flew out, looking a bit roughed up but otherwise okay. Gastrodon, on the other hand, fell to the ground, clearly knocked out.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!" the referee said. Ash let out a sigh, glad to see things working back in his favor. But he knew that with Karen's next Pokémon that could all change.

"Swellow, come forth!" she said. Karen's next choice was the Swallow Pokémon, one Ash was very familiar with.

"_Okay, I know Swellow are incredibly fast so I'm going to need to keep her Swellow in view the entire time," _he said.

"Use Quick Attack!" Karen said. Her Swellow took off at incredible speed towards Staraptor.

"You use Quick Attack too!" Ash said. Both birds charged towards each other, neither one deviating from their flight path. They slammed into each other, the two of them appearing to be evenly matched.

"Try Wing Attack!" Karen said.

"You use your Wing Attack, Staraptor!" Ash said. The two birds flew back and bit and charged each other again, this time attacking with their wings. Once again they appeared evenly matched.

"Aerial Ace!" both Karen and Ash said. Their respective Pokémon once again flew away from each other and charged in with their attacks, once again appearing to be evenly matched. By now both Pokémon were starting to look exhausted. Both Ash and Karen knew this would be their final attack.

"Brave Bird!" they both said. Both Swellow and Staraptor's bodies took on a white glow as they charged each other. They hit head-on, creating a large explosion. Both trainers knew what the result was going to be as moments after the initial impact both Staraptor and Swellow fell to the ground.

"Both Staraptor and Swellow are unable to battle!" the referee said. The trainers recalled their fallen Pokémon.

"You did well, my friend," Karen said.

"Good job, Staraptor," Ash said. The two trainer looked across the field at each other. They were both down to their final Pokémon.

"_It's all up to you, my old friend,"_ Ash said as he took out his final Poké ball.

"Go, Charizard!" he yelled, throwing the Poké ball out. His mighty dragon appeared shortly after. As soon as he appeared he was struck by Stealth Rock. Charizard doubled over in pain, the Rock based attack causing massive damage. Karen smirked, believing that Stealth Rock had given her the decided advantage.

"Flygon, come forth!" she said. Her final Pokémon was a green dragon with large red eyes. Ash eyed his opponent's final Pokémon. He knew that he and Charizard were in for a battle.

"Flygon, into the air!" Karen said. Flygon flapped his wings and took to the sky.

"Follow him, Charizard!" Ash said. Charizard flapped his wings and took to the sky after Flygon. The two dragons eyed each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash said. Charizard breathed in and expelled red hot flames. The attack headed right towards Flygon.

"Counter with Dragonbreath!" Karen said. To counter Charizard's Flamethrower Flygon expelled a stream of white flames. The two attack hit and cancelled each other out.

"Now use Steel Wing!" Karen said. Flygon charged Charizard, his wings giving off a bright white glow. However, Ash had a plan of attack.

"Use Fire Fang!" Ash said. Charizard opened his mouth, his teeth ablaze with fire. As soon as Flygon got close enough he bit down. Due to the Steel attributes Flygon's wing had because of his attack he took massive damage from the attack. The green dragon faltered slightly, giving Ash an opening.

"Keep it up! Use Dragon Claw!" Ash said. Charizard flew after Flygon, his claw giving off a green glow.

"Quick, use Iron Tail!" Karen said. Just when it looked like Charizard would strike down Flygon the Mystic Pokémon flew out of the way and slammed Charizard with Iron Tail. The mighty dragon spiraled down to the ground out of control.

"Come on, Charizard! Pull out of it!" Ash yelled. Then, right at the last minute, Charizard managed to regain control and pull out right before hitting the ground. Ash was relieved, but at the same time he knew that this battle was far from over.

"I've got to hit hard," he said. "Okay! Let's go with Overheat!" Charizard's body took on a red glow as he prepared to fire his attack.

"Let's see you stop this!" Ash yelled. Right at that moment Charizard fired, a spiraling stream of white and red flames hurtling towards Flygon.

"Block it with Sandstorm!" Karen said. Flygon flapped his wings and kicked up a massive Sandstorm, effectively blocking Charizard's Overheat.

"Darn! She blocked the attack, and there's no way I can fire another one of the same power!" Ash said. Now the battle was back to a stalemate.

"Use Dragon Claw, Flygon!" Karen said. Flygon charged towards Charizard, his claws glowing green.

"Counter with your Dragon Claw, Charizard!" Ash said. The two dragons met head-on, their claws locked in a test of strength. Neither Pokémon was able to gain a strength advantage, and the longer it went on the more it would eventually favor Flygon with Dragon Claw matching his type.

"_I've got to end this now, but how?" _Ash said. As he looked on he began to think through different strategies he could use. Then, one finally stood out.

"Seismic Toss!" Ash said. Charizard pulled Flygon in and wrapped his arms around him. He then started flying in a wide circle, picking up speed with each pass.

"Let's bring it home!" Ash said. With a loud roar Charizard dove down, taking Flygon with him. Right before they hit the ground Charizard gave Flygon a toss and slammed him to the ground, kicking up a large dust cloud. The large orange dragon flew over and landed in front of Ash. When the dust cleared they could all see Flygon was down for the count.

"Flygon is unable to battle! Charizard wins! The victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" the referee said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. Charizard's roar echoed throughout the arena. Ash looked over at Misty and gave her his victory sign. Misty smiled and gave him the sign right back. Ash then walked out to the middle of the battlefield and shook hands with his opponent.

"That was a great battle," he said. "I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off."

"I was sure I had you. You're one powerful trainer to come from behind the way you did," Karen said.

"Well, I have great motivation," Ash said, looking back towards Misty.

"I can tell," Karen said. "Good luck in the rest of the tournament."

"Thanks," Ash replied. And with that Ash had won his first battle in the Championship Rounds, and what he hoped was the first of many on his way to becoming the Sinnoh Champion.

* * *

"You were brilliant out there!" Misty said as she threw her arms around Ash's neck and hugged him. The two of them along with their Pokémon were back in the trainer locker rooms after Ash's victory.

"With you supporting me there was no way I was going to lose," Ash replied. He had his arms around her waist, returning her hug. On the bench behind them Pikachu was getting showered with praise from Elektra.

"Pi Chu Pika Pi Pikachu! (Your Volt Tackle was amazing!)" she said.

"Chu, Pi Ka Pichu Pikachu (Yeah, it was pretty amazing)," Pikachu replied.

"If you keep battling like that no one's going to be able to stop you," Misty said.

"If he keeps battling like that he won't make past the next round." Both Ash and Misty let out a groan.

"Just what do you want now, Paul?!" Ash asked, not happy to see or hear his top rival. Paul walked out into the open, his eyes never leaving Ash.

"The way you battled out there I'm surprised you won at all," he said. "If that's the best you've got then you may as well pull out now and avoid the embarrassment of losing to me, providing you get that far."

"Don't worry about me, Paul. I'll be waiting for you in the finals," Ash replied.

"That's something I'd pay to see," Paul replied.

"You just make sure you make it to the finals so we can settle things," Ash said.

"As if there's someone here that can stop me," Paul replied. With that he left the locker room on his way to compete in his battle.

"I can't stand him!" Misty yelled. Before her anger could get out of control Ash gave her hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry about him," Ash told her. "He'll fall soon enough."

"Just as long as you're the one to do it," she replied.

"I promise you I'll be the one to defeat him," Ash replied. The two trainers shared a brief, but very loving kiss before heading out to watch the remaining battles for the day.

* * *

By the end of the day all the battles for the opening round of the Championship Rounds had been completed. Among the other trainers that advanced was Paul, which Ash found as no surprise. Now that the battles were over for the day Ash had time to get to the Pokémon Center to get his team checked up.

"Your Pokémon are back up to full health," Nurse Joy said as she handed Ash his Pokémon.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I'm going to go grab something from the cafeteria," Misty said. "You want to come along?"

"I'll be there in a little bit," Ash replied. "I've got to make a phone call first."

"Don't be too long," Misty said. She kissed him on his cheek and left for the cafeteria. As soon as she left Ash and Pikachu went to one of the videophones and sat down.

"Chu, Pi Ka Pi Kachu? (So, who are you calling?)" Pikachu asked.

"You'll see," Ash replied. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. It took only a few seconds before a familiar brunette appeared on the screen.

"Hi Ash! Hi Pikachu!"

"Pi Pichu! (Hi there!)" Pikachu said.

"What's up, May?" Ash said.

"Nothing much. I'm taking it easy for a while before heading out again," May replied. "What about you?"

"Well, I just won my first battle in the Championship Rounds so things over here are going great," Ash replied.

"That's great," May said.

It sure is," Ash replied.

"Okay, now I know you didn't just call to check up on me," May said.

"Well, you're right about that," Ash said. "I think you know why I called."

"I do," May replied.

* * *

Misty was in the cafeteria looking over everything they had to eat there. She was only going to get a salad, but she had no idea what to get Ash.

"Maybe I should have asked him before I got here," she said.

"Pi Chu Pi Ka Chu Ka Pi Cha (Why Don't we go back and ask him)," Elektra said.

"Looks like we'll have to," Misty replied. She headed out of the cafeteria, which wasn't that far from the main lobby of the Pokémon Center. As she made her way over to the videophones she could hear Ash talking to someone.

"I can't wait to see you again," she heard him say. At first Misty thought he was talking to him mother. But then…

"I can't wait to see you again either." That was a woman's voice, but it definitely wasn't his mother's voice.

"Who is he talking to?" she asked. Misty continued towards the videophones and spotted Ash sitting at one, Pikachu on his shoulder. She couldn't see around him, preventing her from seeing who he was talking to. She walked a bit closer to see who Ash was talking to. He didn't appear to notice her and continued his conversation.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" the other girl asked.

"Of course," Ash replied. "I thought this all out thoroughly. There's no way this can fail."

"There's no way what can fail?" Ash quickly turned around and saw Misty standing behind him.

"Misty! When did you get back?" Ash asked.

"Just now," she replied. She looked at the videophone and saw May on the screen.

"Hi May! It's been a while," Misty said.

"Yeah, it has," May replied. "I'm glad to see the two of you are still together."

"No reason why we wouldn't," Misty replied. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Ash was… umm…"

"I was giving her suggestions for a few new routines," Ash said.

"You… giving May advice on contest routines?" Misty asked.

"I may not be a coordinator but I know a few things about how to show off your Pokémon," Ash said.

"Well, if you say so," Misty said. She didn't sound like she believed what Ash just said but decided to just go ahead with it.

"So, you finished eating already? I thought I was the fast eater," Ash said. Misty playfully punched his arm.

"Very funny, Ash," she said. "I came back to find out what you wanted me to get you."

"Oh. Well I was just about finished with May so I'll head back with you," Ash said.

"Okay," Misty replied. "It was good talking with you again, May."

"Yeah," May said. "Maybe next time it can be in person instead of over the videophone."

"Maybe," Ash said. "Talk with you later, May."

"Yeah," May replied. The screen went black as they ended their call.

"So, shall we?" Ash said, offering his hand. Misty smiled and took his hand as the two of them headed to the cafeteria, their Pokémon leading the way. As they walked Ash couldn't help but think of how Misty almost caught him.

"_That was too close," _Ash said. _"Misty almost found out everything. I'm going to have to be more careful next time."_

xXXx

On two seperate occasions Ash had a close call, once during his battle in the Championship Rounds and once at the Pokémon Center. With the next round in his immediate future how can Ash find time to balance that and planning out his 'secret operation'? Can he do all this without letting Misty discover whatever the secret is? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	5. Eyes Everywhere

**Chapter 5: Eyes Everywhere**

"Salamence is unable to battle! The win goes to Gyarados and Ash of Pallet Town!" The crowd erupted as the referee announced that Ash had won his quarterfinal match, advancing him one battle closer to the Sinnoh Finals.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. Pikachu echoed his trainer's enthusiasm as Gyarados let out a victory roar. Over in the stands Misty cheered with everyone else.

"It's a good thing Gyarados landed that Ice Fang when he did," she said. "One more shot from Dragon Claw and I don't think he would have had enough strength to fight back."

"Pi Chu Pi Ka Pika Pi Chu (I knew they were going to win)," Elektra said.

"And what made you so sure of that?" Misty asked. Of course she knew what her answer was going to be.

"Pikachu Pichu Pika Pi Ka Pi Ka Chu (Pikachu wasn't going to let them beat him)," she replied. Just as Misty figured.

"Pikachu can do no wrong in your eyes, can he?" Misty asked.

"Pi Ka! (No way!)" Elektra replied. Misty laughed at her Pokémon's reaction while watching Ash and his Pokémon celebrate their recent victory.

* * *

Following his quarterfinal victory Ash was taking a break in the trainer locker rooms to calm his nerves. The battle had left his exhausted both physically and mentally. The same was true for Pikachu, who was sitting by Ash's side looking just as worn-out as his trainer.

"Man, our last opponent gave us a run for our money," Ash said.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Pika (You can say that again)," Pikachu replied.

"At least we won," Ash said.

"Ash!" No matter how tired he was the sound of Misty's voice was always enough to give him the strength to do anything, like stand up and welcome her with open arms as she dove into his chest with a congratulatory hug.

"You were amazing out there! Simply amazing!" she said.

"What can I say? I wanted to look good for you," Ash replied.

"Now you know you don't have to do anything special to do that," Misty replied. "No matter what happens you'll always look good to me." The two trainers' faces grew closer and they shared a passionate kiss. The separated seconds later, each one smiling.

"So, just one more and you're in the finals," Misty said.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "All that's separating me from the Sinnoh Finals is my semi-final match."

"And you'll be lucky to get past that." Ash figured it was only a matter of time before he ran into him back there.

"You know, I figured you'd be more focused on your opponent than me, Paul," Ash replied, turning to face his biggest competition in this tournament.

"Seeing as there's no one here strong enough to defeat me I don't see where I have to be focused on anyone," Paul replied.

"Well you sure seemed focused on Ash a lot," Misty replied. Paul simply scoffed at Misty's accusations.

"Yeah right. I could take him in my sleep," he replied.

"We'll see after the semi-finals, won't we," Ash said. "That is, if you can get through the quarterfinals."

"I won't even break a sweat," Paul replied. With that he left for his quarterfinal match. Though Ash voiced doubts of Paul's skill he knew that there was no way Paul was going to be defeated here.

* * *

The match went just as everyone expected with Paul claiming a decisive victory. But right now that was the last thing on Ash's mind. With the final four trainers now decided all Ash wanted to do was head back and spend some time with Misty.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Misty asked as they walked inside the Pokémon Center.

"Actually I was going to let you decided what we should do," Ash replied.

"Really?! Oh thank you, Ash!" Misty replied, giving her boyfriend a hug. "Now, I've got a list of places I really want to see."

"That's fine with me," Ash replied. "We've got the rest of the day to ourselves."

"In that case let me go change into some fresh clothes," Misty said. "Come on, Elektra." Her Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder as she headed towards the Pokémon Center's changing rooms. Once she was gone Ash headed right for the videophones. He sat down and looked at Pikachu.

"Okay, you're one Misty watch again, buddy," he said. "Make sure she doesn't sneak up on me."

"Pi Ka Chu Pi Chu, Pikapi (You can count on me, Ash)," Pikachu replied. He hopped off Ash's shoulder and jumped on top of the videophone so he could see if and when Misty would return. With everything in place Ash dialed a number.

"Hi, Ash! It's been a while since we last heard from you! How's Misty doing?"

"It has been a while," Ash replied. "Misty's doing fine, and speaking of her that's just what I called about…"

* * *

Misty did head in the direction of the changing rooms, but halfway there she stopped. Elektra didn't know why she stopped, but something appeared to be on her mind.

"Pika Chu, Pikachupi? (Something wrong, Misty?)" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Misty replied. "Remember the other day when Ash was talking to May?"

"Chu (Yeah)," Elektra replied.

"He said May called to get some tips on her next contest," Misty said.

"Pi Chu Pi Ka? (What's wrong with that?)" Elektra asked.

"Nothing, other that the fact that the Grand Festival took place over a month ago, meaning May doesn't have any contests coming up," Misty said.

"Pi Ka Pi Chu Pi Ka Chu? (Then why would she call for help?)" Elektra asked.

"I don't think she did," Misty replied. "I think Ash called her and is hiding something from me." Elektra gasped.

"Chu Pika Chi Pikapi Chu Pi Pika Pi Chu? (You really think Ash would do something like that?)" she asked.

"I don't want to think he would, but there's something strange going on and I think Ash may be behind it," Misty replied.

"Pi Ka Pi Chu Pi Ka? (What can I do to help?)" Elektra asked.

"Well, the thing is, I really hate to spy on Ash like this but I have to know if he's hiding something from me," Misty said. "Do you think you could go see who he's talking to and what they're talking about?"

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi (You can count on me)," Elektra replied.

"Thank you, Elektra," Misty said. "Now I'm sure Ash is going to have Pikachu looking for me so try and avoid him."

Pika (Okay)," Elektra said. With her mission clear she quickly, but quietly, headed back towards the main lobby. Though Misty trusted her Pikachu to get to the bottom of things she hoped that Elektra wouldn't find out anything.

"_Please let me be wrong about this," _she said.

* * *

Being as quiet as possible Elektra walked back into the lobby. She took a quick look around, trying to see where Pikachu was.

"_Pi Chu Pi Cha (I don't see him)," _she said. She was about to continue searching for him when she heard Ash's voice and another voice, a girl's voice to be exact.

"Ash, that's perfect!" the other voice said. Elektra didn't recognize the voice but she knew that whoever this person was sounded happy about something she and Ash were talking about. She slowly crept closer to where he was sitting and listened in.

"I can't believe you planned this whole thing out yourself," the girl said.

"Hey! Give me a little credit here. I'm not as dense as I once was," Ash replied.

"True, but to think you planned out something this huge." This got Elektra's attention. Ash was planning something, but he hadn't spoken to Misty about any plans he had. Could this mean that…

"Aren't you afraid that Misty is going to find out?" the girl asked.

"Not at all," Ash replied. "I've kept it from her for this long…" That confirmed Misty's suspicions. Elektra didn't want to believe it but Ash was keeping a secret from her.

"_Chu Pi Ka Chu Pikachupi! (I've got to tell Misty!)"_ Elektra said. She quickly turned around to head back and tell Misty, but her sudden movement caught Pikachu's attention.

"Pi Ka Chu… Pi Ka! (That looked like… oh no!)" Pikachu jumped off the top of the videophone and ran to stop Elektra. This startled Ash and worried him.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"I think we've been spotted!" Ash replied.

"Was it Misty?!" she asked.

"I'm not sure! I'll have to call you back!" Ash replied. The girl understood and ended the call. Ash sat there, waiting for Pikachu's return.

* * *

Elektra was nearing Misty's location. She was trying to make sense of what she had just witnessed, but everything came back to the same conclusion: Ash was hiding something from Misty.

"Pi Ka Pichu Pikapi Chu Pi Ka (I can't believe Ash would do that)," she said. She was about to turn the last corner when a yellow blur sped past her. Seconds later Pikachu was standing in front of her, his paws spread out to his sides to prevent her from passing.

"Pi Ka, Pichupi (Hold on, Elektra)," he said.

"Pi Chu Pi Ka, Pikachu (Out of my way, Pikachu)," Elektra replied.

"Chu Pi Pikachu (You don't understand)," Pikachu said.

"Chu Pi Chu Pikachu?! Pikapi Chu Pika Pikachu Ka Pikachupi (What's there to understand?! Ash is hiding something from Misty!)" Elektra replied, obviously angry.

"Chu Pi Pichu Pi (Let me explain first)," Pikachu said. Elektra didn't know if there was anything to explain, but agreed anyway.

"Pika, Chu Pi Pika Pi Chu (Okay, but it better be good)," she said. Pikachu let out a sigh, glad that Elektra would hear him out. He then began to explain the situation. When he was done Elektra had a look of surprise on her face.

Pi Ka Pikachu?! (Are you kidding?!)" she asked.

"Chu. Pi Ka Pikapi Chu Pika (Nope. That's what Ash is planning)," Pikachu said.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Ka Cha Chu Pi Ka Pichu (Now I know why he wants to keep it secret)," Elektra said.

"Ka Pi Ka Chu Pi Chu Pikachupi (And that's why you can't tell Misty)," Pikachu said. "Pi Chu Pika Pikachu (It would ruin everything)." Elektra was now torn between keeping her word with Misty and keeping the secret Pikachu told her a secret.

"Chu, Pichupi (Please, Elektra)," Pikachu said.

"Chu… Pichu (Well… okay)," she said. "Pi Chu Pi Pikachupi (I won't tell Misty)." Pikachu hugged her.

"Pi Ka (Thank you)," he said. With that situation now resolved Pikachu headed back to Ash while Elektra continued on back to Misty. When she arrived Misty crouched down.

"Well, did you find out anything?" she asked. Elektra thought about what she told Pikachu just moments earlier before she answered.

"Chu. Pika (No. Sorry)," she said. Misty smiled and picked her up, placing her on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she said. "I guess I was just being a little paranoid." Elektra smiled, but on the inside she felt bad about lying to Misty, even if it wouldn't cause her any harm.

"Well, let's head on back," she said. Elektra nodded as Misty headed back to the Pokémon Center's main lobby.

* * *

Ash was growing nervous. Ever since Pikachu left he felt like everything was starting to unravel and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He worry went away slightly when Pikachu returned, but he was still worried that his secret had been discovered.

"What happened, buddy?" he asked.

"Pichupi Pi Ka (Elektra found out)," Pikachu replied.

"Darn! If she knows then she's going to tell Misty!" Ash said.

"Chu Pi Chu (No she won't)," Pikachu said. "Pi Ka Pi Cha (I spoke with her)."

"How did it go?" Ash asked.

"Pi Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi Cha Chu, Ka Pi Pika Chu Pi Ka (I had to tell her the whole plan, but she promised not to tell)," Pikachu said. Ash was relieved that Pikachu stopped Elektra before she could get back to Misty, but he also knew very well about a Pokémon's loyalty to their trainer.

"Are you sure she's not going to tell?" he asked. "I know she told you she wouldn't, but it's going to be difficult for her to keep from not telling her."

"Pi Chu (I know)," Pikachu replied. "Pi Chu Pika Cha Pichu Kachu Chu Pi Ka Chu Pikachupi (I feel really bad about asking her not to tell Misty)." Before the two of them could talk about it anymore Misty and Elektra walked up to them.

"Back already? I thought you were going to go change," Ash said.

"I would have, but the outfit I wanted to change into is back at the cabin," Misty replied.

"Oh. Well let's just head back there," Ash said.

"Alright," Misty said. She took Ash's hand and the two of them headed out of the Pokémon Center. Unknown to them Pikachu and Elektra were sharing looks. Pikachu's look was an apologetic one, as if he were asking Elektra to forgive him for his earlier request. Elektra's was both one of forgiveness and one telling him his and Ash's secret was safe. As they left a janitor was watching them. As the doors closed he took out a small radio and spoke into it.

"The targets have left the Pokémon Center."

* * *

Dawn was sitting on a bench near the stadium. In her hands was a picture of Ash. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She had been trying so hard to suppress her feelings for Ash, but now it was nearly impossible to do so. She had fallen for him, and fallen hard.

"Oh man… why did I have to fall for a guy who's already got a girlfriend," she said. Even though she wanted Ash for herself she was well aware of his feeling for Misty and her feelings for him. As much as it pained her as long as they were together she had no choice but to remain on the outside looking in.

"I'd do anything to get Ash to myself, but what could I possibly do on my own?" she said.

"Excuse me, dear," someone said. Dawn looked up and saw a couple of trainers.

"We couldn't help but overhear and it sounds like you've got some problems," the woman said. Dawn sighed once again.

"You don't know the half of it," Dawn replied.

"Why don't you tell us about it," the man said. The two of them sat down on the bench next to Dawn as she began to tell them of her problem.

"Well, there's this guy and…"

"I knew it! You're in love!" the woman said.

"Yeah," Dawn replied.

"So, does he know?" the man asked.

"No, and that's where the problem lies," Dawn said.

"Then why don't you tell him?" the woman said.

"Because he's already got a girlfriend," Dawn said.

"That would be a problem," the man said.

"Just who is the lucky guy who's stolen your heart?" the woman asked. Dawn handed her the picture of Ash.

"This is him," Dawn said. The man and woman gasped when they saw the picture.

"We know him!" she said. Dawn looked at them with a bit of a shocked look.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," the man said. "He's a really good trainer. He's placed high in every competition he's ever entered. Has a reputation to be really strong."

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Really," the woman replied. She handed the picture back to Dawn.

"Tell you what. How would you like it if we helped you get him," she said.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"You said you'd do anything to get him all to yourself, right? Well, we're going to help you do that," the woman said. Dawn couldn't believe the chance she had just gotten. She was about to say yes, but then she paused and began to think. Would this really be right? Would she be able to live with herself if she went through with this? Sure, she wanted Ash to be with her more than anything, but was it really right to just tear him away from Misty.

"Well, what do you say?" the woman asked. Dawn had to make up her mind, and decided that this may be her only chance to get Ash.

"Okay, I'll do it," she said. She and the woman shook hands.

"Good," the woman said. "Now it'll take some time for us to get everything ready. We'll get back in touch with you once everything's ready."

"Okay," Dawn said. She stood up and walked off, feeling confident that by the end of the Sinnoh Championships she would find herself in Ash's arms. The two trainers watched her leave, warm smiles on their faces. But once Dawn was gone those warm smiles turned evil.

"Everything's going just as planned," the woman said. "Once he's out of the way there won't be anyone to stop us."

"Come on. Let's report back to The Boss," the man said. The two trainers left the bench and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

It appears as though there are many eyes roaming around, and most of them have Ash in their sights. With the semi-finals just around the corner what does all this mean for Ash? Who were those trainers Dawn was talking to? And what is their agenda? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	6. Dawn in Danger

Before we get started I'd like to announce that two of my stories have reached the 100 reviews milestone. **Firefly: Queen of the New Breed **and **Home Is Where The Heart Is** have both gone over 100 reviews this past week.I'd like to thank everyone who made this possible and I hope that you will continue to support me by reading my stories and leaving reviews.

And now, on with the story.

**Chapter 6: Dawn in Danger**

"Don't give in, Pikachu! We can still win this!" Ash shouted. Both he and his opponent, a young man from Olivine City in Johto, were down to their last Pokémon. Ash had Pikachu, who had already gone through a pair of tough battles against their opponent's Feraligatr and Honchkrow while the young man was down to his Bronzong.

"We've got them on the ropes, Bronzong! Let's finish this up with Flash Cannon!" the young man said. His Bronzong rotated so that his underside was facing Pikachu. He then started gathering energy into a massive ball of light. Seconds later he fired.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Ash yelled. The burst of speed from Quick Attack did the trick and Pikachu managed to avoid the blast, but the explosion did cause him to tumble along the ground a bit. In the stands Misty and Elektra were just as worried as Ash was.

"Come on, Pikachu! You can do it!" Misty cheered. She herself was beginning to wonder just how Pikachu was going to pull this victory off. Bronzong are very strong defensively and Pikachu was worn out from his previous battles.

"Chu Pikachu Pi? (Will Pikachu win?)" Elektra asked.

"Of course he will," Misty said, trying to reassure her Pokémon. In truth Misty herself was beginning to worry about those two. Despite how strong she knew Pikachu was even she knew he had his limits.

"Can you keep going, buddy?" Ash asked. Though he had been hit hard Pikachu managed to stand and give Ash a thumbs-up. He was relieved, but at the same time he knew he had to finish his opponent off now.

"Okay, we've got to make our next move count," Ash said.

"Okay, Bronzong! One more Flash Cannon should do it!" his opponent said. As the Bronzong powered up what his trainer believed would be the final attack Ash and Pikachu waited patiently for their opportunity.

"We have to time this just right, Pikachu," Ash said, realizing that their final chance to win was coming up. The Electric type gave his trainer a nod and waited for his cue to attack. Seconds later the Bronzong fired, a white beam of energy hurtling through the air towards Pikachu.

"Look out!" Misty yelled.

"Pi Chu Pi! (I can't watch!)" Elektra cried, shielding her eyes with her paws. The blast traveled quickly across the battlefield. When it was about halfway across Ash and Pikachu made their move.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled. Misty, Elektra and everyone else in the stadium were shocked by Ash's choice of action.

"What are you doing, Ash?! Pikachu can't take that attack on even with Volt Tackle!" Misty yelled. Her protests came too late as Pikachu was already charging, his body engulfed in his Volt Tackle.

"Pikachu's going to get blasted!" Misty yelled.

"Pi Ka! (Oh no!)" Elektra cried. Seconds later Pikachu dove right into the Flash Cannon, disappearing inside the massive blast.

"Is he trying to get Pikachu beat or something?!" Misty said. Elektra didn't say anything. Her eyes were still on the battle as she hoped that Pikachu came out of this okay. As she looked on something appeared to be happening.

"Chu, Pikachupi (Look, Misty)," she said. Misty looked, but didn't see anything. Moments later a small yellow orb shot out of the top of the Flash Cannon attack.

"It's Pikachu!" Misty cheered. His body still engulfed in Volt Tackle Pikachu emerged from Bronzong's Flash Cannon.

"Okay, Pikachu! Bring it home!" Ash said. Pikachu continued his charge towards Bronzong, running atop the Flash Cannon. Their opponent knew there was nothing he could do. With nothing opposing him Pikachu slammed into Bronzong with his Volt tackle, transferring the thousands of volts of electricity he generated in the attack to his opponent. The attack was too much for Bronzong to handle as it fell to the ground defeated. Pikachu landed on the ground next to it, completely drained but sill able to stand.

"Bronzong is unable to battle! The victory goes to Pikachu and Ash!" the referee said.

"We did it!" Ash cheered. He knew that with this victory he had just punched his ticket to the finals. Even though he was tired Pikachu managed to let out a few cheers of his own. The crowd was cheering loudly, but none were louder than Misty and Elektra.

"Way to go, Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi Chu! (I knew they could do it!)" Elektra said. By this time Ash had ran out onto the battlefield and picked Pikachu up in a hug. After that he scanned the crowd until he spotted Misty and Elektra. He smiled and gave them a thumbs-up, which Misty gladly returned. Elsewhere in the crowd Dawn was also watching Ash celebrate his semi-final victory.

"Soon Ash… very soon," she said. "By the end of the Sinnoh Championships I'll be the one hanging off of your arm and occupying your thoughts." As she watched she began to imagine herself down there with Ash after his victory in the finals.

* * *

_"This years' Sinnoh Champion and new Pokémon Master is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The crowd erupted into a loud cheer as Ash stood in the middle of the stadium holding his championship trophy, surrounded by his Pokémon._

_"We did it, guys! We finally did it!" Ash said._

_"Ash!" He turned just in time to catch Dawn in his arms as she jumped at him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, which Ash eagerly returned. They soon broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes._

_"I always knew you could do it," she said. Ash smiled and stroked her hair._

_"I couldn't have done it without you," he said. "It was your love and support that got me through my final battle."_

* * *

Dawn sighed as a dreamy look came over her face. The scene kept playing over and over again in her head, and each time it was more perfect that the previous.

"Oh Ash, we all know I'm the one for you," she said. "Misty doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you." Deep down she knew what she was going to do was wrong but then she remembered that old saying "All's fair in love and war". And this war between her and Misty was one that will be fought in the name of love.

* * *

Minutes later Ash and Pikachu were back in the locker rooms when Misty and Elektra finally found them. Misty ran to Ash and threw her arms around his neck.

"You did it! You're in the finals!" she said.

"Just one more battle and I'll have realized my dream," Ash said. "To tell you the truth I'm starting to get goose bumps."

"Are you sure they're not from having me this close?" Misty asked, a sly smile appearing on her face. Ash had his own sly smile appear as he held Misty closer.

"Maybe," he replied. Misty giggled as she and Ash kissed.

"I don't think there's anyone out there that can beat you," Misty said.

"I can think of one person who can," someone said. All of them looked to the doorway and saw Paul standing there. Misty looked at him with anger.

"And I suppose that person is you," she said.

"Who else would it be?" Paul replied.

"You know, you keep saying you're going to be the one who will beat me but so far I haven't seen you do anything I don't have an answer for," Ash said.

"Trust me, I'll have something you haven't seen ready," Paul said. Misty, Pikachu and Elektra were growing tired of Paul, but Ash managed to maintain his composure.

"Instead of standing there talking about what you want to do in the finals why don't you go out there and win your semi-final match," Ash said. "That way we'll know if you'll even make it to the finals." Paul looked at Ash in annoyance.

"You're doubting my ability?" he asked.

"You're not in the finals yet, are you?" Ash replied. "Until you win your next battle you're nothing I have to worry about." This seemed to really hit a nerve with Paul. Without saying anything else he stormed off to prepare for his semi-final battle.

"Wow. I didn't think you could ever get to him like that," Misty said. "You really think he'll lose?"

"Not a chance," Ash replied. "If anything what I said will only make him that much harder to beat."

"If that's the case they why did you say that to him?" Misty asked.

"Because… I want to beat him when he's at his best," Ash said. "I want him to know that no matter how strong he thinks he or his Pokémon are he'll never be good enough to beat me."

"If you ask me you don't need to face him in battle to prove that," Misty said. "I already know he's not as good as you."

"Then all I need to do is go out there and prove it to everyone else," Ash said. The two trainers smiled before sharing another, longer kiss. Seeing their trainers occupied Pikachu and Elektra scampered off to a quiet corner of the room to discuss Ash's plan so far.

"Chu, Pi Ka Pikachu Pichu? (So, how is everything going?)" Elektra asked.

"Chu (Great)," Pikachu replied. "Pi Chu Pika Pikachupi Chu Pika Chu (Thanks for keeping Misty from finding out)."

"Chu Pika (No problem)," Elektra replied. "Pi Chu Ka Picha Chu Pikachupi, Chu (I do hate lying to Misty, though)."

"Pi Chu, Ka Chu Cha Pi Ka Pi Chu Pi Ka Pika (I know, but you won't have to do it for much longer)," Pikachu replied. Elektra looked to her mate and smiled.

"Pi Chu (I know)," she said. With that the two Pikachu returned to their trainers.

* * *

"The winner of this battle is Paul!" the referee announced. The crowd cheered, though in truth no one was surprised. The way Paul had been battling everyone knew he would make it to the finals, especially Ash.

"So we're facing off in the finals after all," he said.

"You almost sound as if you though he wouldn't make it," Misty said.

"The way he battles I had my doubts," Ash said.

"You did?" Misty asked. Ash nodded.

"Sometimes I thought he just got luck but it looks like there's a method to his madness," he explained.

"And do you know the key to his method?" Misty asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ash replied. Looking out to the battlefield they saw Paul had not left. He was looking around the stadium, almost as if he was searching for someone. Then, he looked in their direction. His eyes locked on to Ash's as if he knew he was there. Moments later he walked off.

"The finals it is," Ash said. With Paul's battle done the stadium emptied, everyone looking forward to the final battle to determine the Sinnoh Champion.

* * *

Later that day Ash and Misty were inside the Pokémon Center. Ash was on the videophone with someone while Misty was waiting for his Pokémon to return from their check-up.

"So you'll be able to make it?" Ash asked.

"Are you kidding?! We wouldn't miss this for the world!" the other person said. Ash motioned for the other person to speak softer.

"Keep it down, Daisy," he said. "I don't want Misty to hear us."

"Sorry, Ash," Daisy replied. "I still can't believe you've kept this a secret from her for this long."

"Well, I've got Pikachu and the other Pokémon helping out on that front," Ash replied. At the mention of his name Pikachu, who decided to remain with Ash, saluted and let out a small "Pika!" in response.

"Looks like you've got everything covered," Daisy said.

"I hope I do," Ash replied.

* * *

At the front desk Misty was waiting for Nurse Joy to return with Ash's Pokémon. Elektra was on Misty's shoulder. She kept glancing back towards the videophones where Ash and Pikachu were, wondering how much longer they were going to be talking. Misty, however, interpreted it a different way.

"I know you want to go be with Pikachu, but we have to wait for Nurse Joy to return with Ash's Pokémon," she said.

"Pika (Okay)," Elektra replied. She was glad Misty didn't know what the real reason was. Moments later Nurse Joy approached with a tray holding all of Ash's Poké balls.

"Their check-up is finished," she said. "They're all ready for the finals."

"Thank you," Misty said as she took the tray. "Now to get these to Ash."

"Chu! (Yay!)" Elektra cheered. She jumped off of Misty's shoulder and dashed off to where Ash and Pikachu were. Misty couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess she wanted to be with Pikachu more than I thought," she said. With that she decided to follow her Pokémon back to Ash.

* * *

As she came around the corner Elektra saw that Ash was still talking with Daisy on the phone. With Misty heading back she needed to get him off the phone quickly. She jumped up on the desk next to Ash, catching his and Daisy's attention.

"Elektra?" Ash said, a bit surprised by her appearance.

"Umm, is that one of your Pokémon, Ash?" Daisy asked, having never seen Elektra before.

"Nope. This is Misty's Pikachu," he replied.

"She's cute," Daisy said.

"Chu Pi, Pichupi? (What's up, Elektra?)" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachupi Pika! (Misty's coming!)" she said.

"Thanks for the heads-up," Ash said. "I'll talk to you later, Daisy."

"Gotcha. Later, Ash," Daisy said. Ash hung up just as Misty came into view. She looked up and saw Elektra with Ash and Pikachu. She sighed and shook her head, a smile on her face.

"You could have waited for me, you know," she said. Elektra scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Pichu Pika Chu (Sorry about that)," she said.

"That's okay," Misty said. Elektra then took her place on Misty's shoulder as Ash stood up.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I wanted to just take it easy for the rest of the day," Misty said. "I figured you'd want to do the same, what with you having a few days to prepare for the Sinnoh Championship battle later this week." Ash was about to reply when his Pokénav vibrated, letting him know he had an incoming message. He took a glance at the screen on his Pokénav.

**YOUR ORDER CAME IN.**

Ash smiled as he read the message. Pikachu also saw the message and knew what it meant.

"What's up?" Misty asked. He quickly put his Pokénav away.

"It's nothing," Ash replied. "Listen, I've got to head out for a bit. I'll meet you back here later."

"Okay," Misty said. As Ash and Pikachu left Misty began to think back to her suspicions of Ash hiding something from her. Even though Elektra hadn't found anything to support her suspicions the feeling never went away.

"I hope I'm overreacting," she said.

* * *

Later that day Ash was on his way back to the cabin he and Misty was staying at. He had picked up his order and was heading there to hide it until it was time.

"I hope she likes it," he said to Pikachu.

"Chu Ka Pi (She'll love it)," he replied. As they neared the cabin they ran into Gary.

"What's up, Ash?" Gary said.

"Just picking up my order," he replied. "How are things on your end?" Earlier Ash had asked Gary to help prepare a few things.

"I spoke to President Goodshow and he said it'll be all taken care of in time," Gary replied.

"That's good," Ash said. "I want everything to go off without a hitch."

"I take it she still doesn't know," Gary said.

"Misty doesn't have a clue," Ash replied.

"So it's all falling into place," Gary said.

"And by the end of the week everything will be ready," Ash replied.

"I'll definitely do my part to see this succeed," Gary said. Ash thanked him and the two friends went their separate ways. Ash entered the cabin and looked for a good place to hide his order.

"Now where can I put this where Misty won't find it?" he said.

"Pi Ka Chu (Why not here)," Pikachu suggested. Ash looked to where he was pointing and slapped himself for not thinking of it himself.

"My underwear drawer," he said. "There is no way Misty would look through that." He walked over and carefully hid his order underneath his underwear. Then, after making sure it was well hidden, he closed the drawer.

"There. It should be safe there until the time is right," he said. Pikachu jumped back on Ash's shoulder as the two of them left the cabin.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Ka? (Now what do we do?)" Pikachu asked. Before Ash could answer his Pokénav vibrated once again.

"Now who's calling me?" he said. Ash took it out and looked at the screen.

**MEET ME AT THE LAKE NEAR YOUR CABIN - DAWN.**

This puzzled Ash greatly. Why would Dawn want to meet him at the lake, and why didn't she just ask him in person.

"Chu Pi Pika, Pikapi? (Are we going, Ash?)" Pikachu asked.

"It would be rude if we didn't," Ash replied. He knew where the lake was as it was one of the first places Misty wanted to go when they settled in. He and Pikachu headed down the dirt path towards the lake, curious to see just what Dawn wanted.

* * *

Dawn was already at the lake waiting for Ash to arrive. She was laying down in the grass near the lake in her yellow bikini. She had contacted Ash using a Pokénav that she had gotten as a birthday gift from her mother last year. But now that Ash was coming Dawn had to plan out her next move carefully.

"Okay, now that he's coming I need to get ready," she said. She was about to stand up when she saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Ash and Pikachu arrive. She ducked back down, thankful that the bank sloped down towards the lake and concealed her from them.

"He's here already!" she said quietly to herself. "He must have been at their cabin or something to arrive this soon." She watched as Ash and Pikachu looked around the lake, obviously searching for her.

"Okay, Dawn, don't panic. This isn't a big deal," she said. "Let's just get this show on the road." Behind her in the lake a figure slowly surfaced.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had been looking around for over five minutes, but hadn't seen any sight of Dawn. They had walked completely around the lake searching for her.

"Maybe she hasn't shown up yet," Ash said.

"Chu Pikachu (It's possible)," Pikachu replied.

"Let's give her a few more minutes. Maybe she's on her way now," Ash said. The two of them slowly started walking around the lake again to kill some time. They were about half way around when…

"Ah! Help me!" A sudden cry for help quickly got their attention.

"Did you hear that?!" Ash asked.

"Pika Chu Chupi! (Someone's in trouble!)" Pikachu replied.

"Come on!" Ash said. They ran towards the sound of the voice, looking for the person in trouble.

"Someone, help me!" the person cried again. Ash noticed the voice sounded very close this time.

"It's coming from the lake!" he said. He and Pikachu ran to the edge of the bank and looked down the sloped bank.

"It's Dawn!" Ash said.

"Chu Ka Pi Ka Chu! (And look what's got her!)" Pikachu said. In the lake behind her a Tentacruel had come to the surface. The Tentacruel had two of his tentacles wrapped tightly around Dawn's legs and was trying to pull her down into the lake. Dawn tried to grab on to something but there wasn't anything near her.

"Help!" Dawn cried again. Ash knew he had to move fast.

"Hold on, Dawn! I'm coming!" he yelled. Ash quickly made his way down the sloped bank to Dawn, making sure he didn't slip and fall. Once he was close enough he reached out towards her.

"Take my hand!" he said. Dawn looked up and saw Ash, his hand reaching out to her. In response she slowly started to reach out towards him.

"Hurry!" Ash said. He knew that the Tentacruel could pull her out of his reach at any moment. Dawn's hand was close to his, but she still hesitated to grab his hand. Taking matters into his own hands Ash reached out and grabbed Dawn's hand.

"Gotcha!" he said. Using all the strength he had Ash tried to pull Dawn free of the Tentacruel's grip, but his efforts only made the Pokémon tighten his grip on her legs.

"It's not letting go!" Dawn cried.

"Then we'll make him let go!" Ash replied. "Iron Tail, Pikachu!" The yellow mouse, who had been observing up to this point, charged into action. His tail started to glow white as he lunged towards the Tentacruel. Just when it appeared as though Pikachu would make contact the Tentacruel used one of his free tentacles and grabbed Pikachu's tail, stopping him mid-flight. He then flung Pikachu back onto the bank.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. He was distracted momentarily, but quickly remembered what was going on when the Tentacruel pulled Dawn further down.

"No!" she screamed. Ash realized Pikachu would need help with this and, using his free hand, reached for one of his Poké balls.

"Luxray, help us!" he said. The Poké ball opened and his Gleam Eyes Pokémon appeared.

"Lux Ray! (I'm here!)" he said.

"I need you and Pikachu to give that Tentacruel a Double Iron Tail!" Ash said. The two Pokémon looked to each other and nodded before charging towards the Tentacruel. With two Pokémon charging the Tentacruel didn't know which one to stop until it was too late. Pikachu and Luxray slammed their Iron Tail attacks into the Tentacruel, stunning the Pokémon a bit. Ash then tried to pull Dawn free, but the Tentacruel's grip hadn't loosened even though it was stunned.

"Hit him again!" Ash said. The two Pokémon once again hit the Tentacruel with a pair of Iron Tail attacks, stunning him even more.

"And again!" Ash said. A third pair of Iron Tail attacks were unleashed upon the Tentacruel. By now the Tentacruel's hold on Dawn was beginning to loosen.

"It's working!" Dawn said. "I can feel his grip slipping!" Ash pulled harder and felt Dawn sliding out of the Tentacruel's hold.

"Okay guys! One more time!" he said. Pikachu and Luxray powered up and put everything they had behind their final attacks. The Iron Tail attacks hit home and the Tentacruel was thrown back, his hold on Dawn finally broken.

"Come on, Dawn!" Ash said. He quickly got Dawn up to the top of the bank. The moment he did the Tentacruel recovered and charged them.

"Pikachu, Luxray, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Before the Tentacruel could reach the two trainers Pikachu and Luxray intercepted him and unleashed a Double Thunderbolt on him. The double electric attack blasted the Tentacruel into the center of the lake where it dove underwater and promptly escaped.

"Pi Ka Chu Ka Chu (I think we got him)," Pikachu said.

"Lux Lux Ray (Looks that way)," Luxray replied. The two of them returned to Ash's side where he praised them for their efforts.

"Thank you, both of you," he said. Pikachu and Luxray were pleased to have helped their trainer when he needed them. Then, just as Ash was about to see if Dawn was okay she threw herself into him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Oh Ash! I was so scared!" she cried. Tears streaked down her face as she buried her face into Ash's shirt. This startled him at first but he soon put his arms around her and tried to comfort the crying girl.

"It's okay. He's gone now. You're safe," he said. Pikachu and Luxray watched as Ash's kind-hearted nature took over the situation. Dawn's crying died down and the girl's tears stopped flowing. As they watched the scene in front of them Pikachu's ears picked up the sound of clicking. He listened to the sound, which to him almost sounded like a camera going off. Then, the sound of footsteps echoed in his ears. Luxray noticed that Pikachu's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"Lux Ray? (What's wrong?)" he asked.

"Pi Ka Chu, Chu Pi Ka Pi Chu Kachu (I'm not sure, but I thought I heard something)," Pikachu replied.

"Lux Ray Ray Lux Ray? (Where did you hear it?)" Luxray asked. Pikachu concentrated to see if he could hear where the sound was coming from.

"… Chu Pi (… It's gone)," Pikachu said. "Chu Ka Pikachu Pichu (It was probably nothing)." He dismissed the feeling for now. By now Ash had calmed Dawn down top the point where he could talk to her.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," Dawn replied. "Thanks for saving me, Ash."

"You're welcome, but the thanks really should go to Pikachu and Luxray," Ash said. Dawn went over to them and gave them each a hug.

"Thank you," she said. Pikachu and Luxray smiled, glad they could help her.

"Say Dawn, what did you want to see me about?" Ash asked.

"Huh" she asked.

"Before I came here you sent me a message telling me to meet you here," Ash explained. Right then Dawn remembered sending that message.

"Oh, umm… I-I can't remember right now," Dawn replied. "I'll contact you later if I remember."

"Okay," Ash said. He took out his Pokénav and noticed how much time had passed.

"We really need to get back to Misty," he said. "Are you sure you're going to be okay, Dawn?"

"I'm still a little shaken up, but other than that I'll be fine," she replied.

"Well, if you need anything give me a call," Ash said. With that he, Pikachu and Luxray left the lake on their way back to the Pokémon Center. Dawn smiled as she watched them leave. Once Ash was gone she looked over near some trees off to the side, where something moved.

* * *

What started off with Ash punching his ticket to the finals ended in a tense battle to save Dawn from a Tentacruel. Now that everything has settled down what will happen next? What did Ash hide in his underwear drawer? And what did Dawn see moving near the lake? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	7. Unfaithful

**Chapter 7: Unfaithful**

After the incident at the lake Ash was eager to get back to Misty at the Pokémon Center. He had a lot of things he had to work out in order for his plan to work, not to mention getting his Pokémon ready for their final battle against Paul for the Sinnoh Championship. But as he, Pikachu and Luxray walked away from the lake he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

"_I can't shake this feeling that something's not right," _he said to himself. _"But what is it?"_ He stopped walking as he thought about this, attracting the attention of Pikachu and Luxray.

"Pikapi? (Ash?)" Pikachu called.

"Ray Luxray Ray? (Is something wrong?)" Luxray asked. Ash was too deep in thought to hear them calling to him. Pikachu ran back and stood in front of him.

"Pikapi? Chu Pi? (Ash? You there?)" he asked. But Ash still was too deep in though to hear him. Pikachu decided to try a different approach. He jumped onto Ash's shoulder and tapped him on the side of his head.

"Pichu? Pi Ka? (Hello? You there?)" he asked. That finally snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" he said.

"Chu Pi Ka Pi Chu (You spaced out on us)," Pikachu said.

"Oops. Sorry about that," Ash said.

"Lux Lux Ray Lux? (What's on your mind?)" Luxray asked.

"Chu (Yeah)," Pikachu said. "Chu Pi Ka Chu Ka Pi Chu Pika (You looked like you were in deep thought)."

"Well, it may just be me, but something doesn't feel right," Ash replied.

"Lux Ray Ray Lux? (What do you mean?)" Luxray asked.

"It's… a little hard to explain," Ash said. "It feels as though something bad either has or will happen." Pikachu and Luxray looked at each other. They both knew Ash's feelings were rarely wrong, so if he felt something was wrong then they needed to take it seriously.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Pika Pi Chu Pi Ka Chu? (You think it has something to do with the plan?)" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's worth heading back to the cabin and checking on everything just to be sure," Ash said. With that Ash and his Pokémon decided to make a short detour to their cabin to make sure nothing had happened that would jeopardize the plan.

* * *

Minutes later Ash, Pikachu and Luxray walked out of the cabin. They hadn't found anything out of place there which meant that the plan was still on track to go through without any problems. But Ash still had that strange feeling.

"Pika Pichu Pi? (Feeling better now?)" Pikachu asked.

"To tell you the truth, no," Ash replied. "That feeling is still there, and it's stronger than ever now."

"Lux Luxray Lux (I wonder why)," Luxray said.

"I don't know," Ash said. "Maybe I'll feel better once we get back to the Pokémon Center." With nothing left to do the trio resumed their trip back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

It may have taken them a bit longer than they wanted but Ash, Pikachu and Luxray finally returned to the Pokémon Center. Ash looked around the lobby to see if Misty was there, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"She must be in one of the trainer rooms," he said. He walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Do you know which room Misty is in?" Ash asked.

"Oh, your girlfriend," Nurse Joy said. "She's in Room 13."

"Thanks," Ash said. As he and his Pokémon headed back the bad feeling only got stronger. For some reason the room number only made Ash feel worse. He tried not to think about it too much as he walked down the hall towards the trainer rooms. Pretty soon he found himself standing in front of the door to Room 13.

"Well, we've kept her waiting long enough," Ash said. He reached out to open the door, but right before he grabbed the door handle he froze. That bad feeling was now as strong as ever, making Ash worried about what he'd find on the other side of the door.

"_What if something happened to Misty while I was gone," _he said. _"What if she's in there hurt… No, Nurse Joy would have told me before I came here… but still, why am I still feeling this way?"_

"Pikapi (Ash)." Ash turned to his faithful Pokémon.

"Pi Chu (Let's go)," he said. Ash nodded and, doing his best to ignore the ominous foreboding, opened the room door. Nothing appeared out of place, which made him feel a bit better.

"Misty? You in here?" he called.

"So you're finally back." Ash was glad to hear her voice, which meant she was alright. He walked into the room, Pikachu and Luxray right behind him.

"Sorry I took so long," he said. "We had a bit of a situation."

"I bet you did," Misty replied. Ash looked towards the bed where Misty was standing. She wasn't facing him, but that's not what had him worried. Her voice had a different sound to it, almost as if…

"Is something wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Misty replied. "You tell me." She turned around to face him, and that's when Ash saw it. The look in her eyes was one he had never seen in her… the look of anger.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Don't you 'What's wrong, Misty?' me, Ash Ketchum!" Misty snapped. Her sudden outburst even caused Pikachu and Luxray to flinch.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Ash asked, holding his ears in case Misty started yelling again.

"As mad as I am you bet I do!" she yelled. Pikachu and Luxray looked back and forth between the two trainers, wondering what had gotten Misty so mad. Pikachu then spotted Elektra sitting on the bed, looking just as worried as he and Luxray were. He figured she would know what was going on so he jumped on the bed and approached her.

"Pichupi (Elektra)," Pikachu called.

"Chu Pikachu (Oh Pikachu)," Elektra said.

"Chu Pi Pikachupi Pi Kachu? (Why is Misty so angry?)" Pikachu asked.

"Pika Pi Pichu Chu Pi Ka Pikapi Chu? (Before I answer you where did Ash go?)" Elektra asked.

"Pi Chu Ka Chu Pi Pika Chu Ka Pikachupi (We went to get a special gift for Misty)," Pikachu said. "Pi Chu Pi Ka Pi Chupi Chu Ka Pi Chu Pi Ka Chu Pikapi Ka PI Pika Chui Chuka Pikachu Chu Pi Pi Chu Pi Ka Chu (We left it at the cabin and were on our way back when Ash got a message from Dawn asking him to me her at the lake.)"

"Chu Chuka? (From Dawn?)" Elektra asked.

"Chu. Pi? (Yeah. Why?)" Pikachu asked. Before Elektra could answer Misty started yelling at Ash again.

"We've been together for two years… TWO YEARS… and now you decided to do this to me!" she yelled.

"Hold on, Misty. What are you talking about?" Ash asked. The next thing he knew Misty had thrown an envelope at him.

"I'm sure those will refresh your memory!" she said. Curious to see what she was talking about Ash opened the envelope. Inside were some photos. Ash took the photos out and looked at them.

"What the?" he said. The photos were of him and Dawn at the lake right after he rescued her from the Tentacruel. She had her arms around his waist and was crying into his shirt as he held her. Of course no one could tell that by just looking at the photos.

"Well? When were you going to tell me about this?" Misty said. Ash put the photos down and turned his attention back to his angry girlfriend.

"Okay, before you go off again you need to hear what happened," he said.

"I think that's the least I deserve," Misty said, anger still in her voice.

"Dawn sent me a message asking me to meet her at the lake near our cabin," Ash said.

"So that's why you left here earlier!" Misty said.

"No no no, that was for a different reason," Ash said. "She sent me the message after I left." Ash paused to see how Misty would react. She stood there, arms folded across her chest waiting for Ash to continue.

"So anyway, I went to the lake to meet her like she asked me. I eventually found here there being attacked by a Tentacruel," Ash said. "Pikachu, Luxray and I drove him off. What you see in the photo is me comforting her after the attack." Misty stood there and appeared to be thinking about Ash's explanation.

"Okay, let me see if I understand this right," she said. "Dawn wanted to see you at the lake so you went there and found her being attacked by a Tentacruel, and after rescuing her she threw herself in your arms out of fear and you comforted her by holding her."

"Exactly," Ash said. He was relieved to see that Misty appeared to understand what happened.

"Ash… do you think I was born yesterday?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Misty asked.

"But it's the truth! I swear!" Ash said.

"You know as well as I do there are no wild Pokémon anywhere near that lake! That means if it did happen that Tentacruel belonged to someone else, but the only people at the lake were you and Dawn, right?" Misty said. "With that in mind how do you expect me to believe you were comforting Dawn after she was attacked by a wild Pokémon?"

"But that is what I was doing, Misty! I don't have any reason to lie!" Ash said.

"Other than to hide your affair with Dawn obviously!" Misty replied.

"Then what about Pikachu and Luxray?" Ash said. "If you can't believe me then believe them! They were there and they know I'm telling the truth!"

"Pikapi Pi Chu, Pikachupi! (Ash is right, Misty!)" Pikachu said.

"Lux Ray Luxray Ray Lux Lux Ray Luxluxray! (We did rescue her from a wild Tentacruel!)" Luxray said. Misty stared at the two Pokémon. She knew that no matter what they wouldn't lie, not even for Ash.

"Now do you believe me?" Ash asked. In actuality Misty had determined that Ash was telling the truth, but before she could answer him the door to their room opened.

"Hi, guys!" Dawn said as she entered the room. Misty looked her way with a less-than-friendly glare. Ash, on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity to clear things up with the mysterious photo.

"Thank goodness you're here, Dawn," Ash said. "I need you to help me clear something up."

"What is it?" Dawn asked. Ash walked over to her and showed her the photo.

"I don't know how but Misty received this photo of us at the lake," Ash said. Dawn looked at the photo with a shocked expression.

"I've been trying to explain to her that this was after you were attacked by that Tentacruel but she won't believe me," Ash said. "Could you please tell her what happened." Dawn kept staring at the photo. Then, she closed her eyes.

"I guess the jig is up," she said. "No sense in hiding it anymore."

"Hiding what?" Misty asked. Before answering Dawn reached out and took hold of Ash's arm.

"Ash and I are together!" she said. After hearing that Ash snatched his arm away from Dawn.

"What?" he yelled.

"What?" Misty yelled.

"Pi? Lux? (What?)" Pikachu and Luxray yelled.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ash asked.

"Why not, Ash? That's what we talked about back at the lake," Dawn said. When Misty heard this she looked at Ash, he face a mixture of shock and anger.

"You lied to me, Ash? Everything you said earlier was nothing but a lie?" she said.

"No, Misty! She's the one who's lying, not me!" Ash replied.

"Ash, I'm hurt," Dawn said. "Didn't you mean any of those things you said to me?"

"I didn't say anything to you other than making sure you were alright after we drove that Tentacruel off!" Ash said.

"What Tentacruel are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"You know what Tentacruel I'm talking about!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Luxray and I found you being attacked by one when we first got there!"

"What do you mean? You got there before I did," Dawn said.

"No I didn't!" Ash said. "You were already there! You sent me a message and asked me to come there!"

"I didn't send you any message," Dawn said. "You sent me the message asking me to come there."

"No, you sent me the message!" Ash said. "Why are you lying like this, Dawn?"

"I'm not!" Dawn replied.

"Pi Ka Chu! (Yes you are!)" Pikachu said.

"Oh, so now you've got your Pokémon calling me a liar!" Dawn yelled.

"I don't have them doing anything! They know you're lying!" Ash said. While he and Dawn argued Misty stood there silently. She had no idea who to believe now. She wanted to believe Ash, but that photo was too incriminating, and Dawn's story seemed to fit what was in the photo.

"Why don't you go ahead and admit it!" Dawn said.

"I don't have anything to admit!" Ash said. "You, on the other hand, need to come clean and stop lying!"

"For the last time I'm not lying!" Dawn said.

"Yes you are!" Ash yelled.

"No I'm not!" Dawn yelled back.

"Enough!" Misty yelled. She had had enough of the two of them arguing back and forth with nothing being settled. Now, she was ready to take matters into her own hands. She looked at Dawn, her eyes filled with determination.

"Dawn, I challenge you to a battle!" she said. Her challenge caught everyone by surprise.

"A battle?" Dawn asked.

"That's right! A battle!" Misty said.

"And just why would I want to battle you?" Dawn asked.

"Because," Misty said, "the winner… gets Ash!"

* * *

Things for Ash have just taken a turn for the worst. What started off with him trying to convince Misty he wasn't cheating on her with Dawn has now ended with Misty challenging Dawn to a battle with Ash going to the winner. Will Dawn accept? And what does Ash, who's at the center of everything, feel about this? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	8. Fight for Ash

**Chapter 8: Fight for Ash**

The entire room went quite after Misty's challenge. No one could believe what they just heard, most of all Ash. Had Misty really challenged Dawn to a battle with him as the prize?

"What's it going to be, Dawn?" Misty asked. "Do you accept my challenge or not?"

"I still don't see the point," Dawn replied. "I mean, Ash already said he loved me back at the lake."

"For the last time I did not say I loved you!" Ash yelled. Dawn looked at him and shook her head.

"Okay, Ash. I know you don't want to hurt Misty with this news, but don't you think it's time to drop the act now?" she asked. Ash would have replied but it was clear now that Dawn would ride this act for as long as she could.

"Now Misty, give me one good reason why I should battle you," Dawn said.

"Because if you want me to accept the fact that you and Ash are together you have to prove to me that you deserve him," Misty said.

"Prove? What do I have to prove?" Dawn asked.

"Let me ask you this then… what do you know about Ash?" Misty asked. Dawn opened her mouth to reply, but she paused shortly after.

"That's right. You know nothing about him," Misty said. "I, on the other hand, know things about him his own mother doesn't know. I know what he likes, what he doesn't, what makes him happy, what makes him sad, what makes him angry, what scares him, everything."

"Well, I'll have plenty of time to figure those things out in the future," Dawn said.

"Providing you two have a future together," Misty said. "Like I said, if you want me to accept the fact you two are together then you need to battle me and defeat me."

"We'll be together whether you accept it or not!" Dawn said. "There's no reason for us to battle, so just drop it already!"

"No reason, huh? Sounds like you're ducking a battle with me, almost as if you know you can't win," Misty said.

"W-What?" Dawn yelled. Misty knew she had her hooked now. All she had to do was reel her in.

"That's it, isn't it? You're afraid that you can't beat me and you'll only prove that you don't deserve Ash after all," Misty said, a smirk appearing on her face. Dawn stared at her, her eyes the size of Poké Balls and her mouth hanging open. Seconds later Dawn's face contorted in anger and she clenched her fist.

"_Gotcha!"_ Misty said.

"Fine! You want a battle, you got one!" Dawn yelled. "Just name the time and place!"

"Okay. Meet me behind the Pokémon Center in ten minutes," Misty replied. Without saying a word Dawn stormed out of the room. Misty was about to follow her but Ash stopped her.

"Wait a minute," he said.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked. She was still slightly upset at him, not fully believing his explanation from earlier.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I already made that clear. I want to prove that Dawn isn't the right girl for you," Misty said.

"But you don't have to prove that," Ash said. "I know she's not the right one for me. You are. You always were and you always will be."

"And the sooner she realizes that the better," Misty said. "Now if you don't mind I have a battle to win." She walked by Ash, Elektra following right behind her. Ash, Pikachu and Luxray watched them leave.

"I hope she wins," Ash said.

"Pi Ka Chu (So do I)," Pikachu said.

"Ray (Yeah)," Luxray added.

* * *

Misty and Dawn met behind the Pokémon Center just as they had agreed. Off to the side Ash, Pikachu and Luxray sat, all three hoping that Misty would pull out the victory.

"What are the rules?" Dawn asked.

"Let's keep this simple: One-on-one," Misty replied. Dawn smirked as she took out a Poké Ball.

"That'll make it easy to beat you!" she said. "Empoleon, spotlight!" She threw her Poké Ball, calling out her penguin Pokémon.

"What the? When did it evolve into Empoleon?" Ash said, surprised by Dawn's fully-evolved Pokémon.

"Surprised? You're not the only one who's been working hard," Dawn said. "After the Grand Festival I decided to work on Prinplup's strength and he eventually evolved into Empoleon." She looked over at Misty, a smug look on her face.

"I did my homework when it came to you," she said.

"Oh?" Misty replied.

"I know your family lives in Lavaridge Town, and that the Gym there uses Fire Pokémon," Dawn said. "That makes it easy for me to determine what type of Pokémon you're going to use, and that's why I chose Empoleon. There's no way he can lose to a Fire type Pokémon. You might as well forfeit the battle now and save yourself the embarrassment of losing to me here." Misty closed her eyes and shook her head, a knowing smile creeping on her face. Ash also shared her smile, for he knew what was coming next.

"First of all, Dawn, I must say that is an impressive looking Empoleon you've got there," Misty said. "Unfortunately you made a few critical mistakes with your battle strategy."

"And what would that be?" Dawn asked.

"First, though your information about my family was correct, it was wrong when it came to me," Misty said. "My family may be from Lavaridge Town but I was separated from them for a number of years and grew up in Cerulean City, and their Gym uses Water type Pokémon." Dawn's face immediately took on a worried look as Misty spoke.

"Secondly, you didn't do enough research in determining what Pokémon I had," Misty continued. "If you had you'd know that I had a Pokémon that was a type other than Water. Now, let's go Elektra!" As Misty's Pikachu ran onto the field Ash could have sworn he saw Dawn mouth the words 'Oh crud'.

"Misty's got Dawn right where she wants her," Ash said.

"Pi Chu Cha (She sure does)," Pikachu said. Luxray sat there, content on just watching Misty work her magic in battle.

"Now what was that about me forfeiting to avoid embarrassment," Misty said. Dawn clinched her fists at the sound of her own words being thrown back at her.

"I'll show you!" Dawn yelled. "Empoleon! Use Drill Peck!" And with that the battle was underway. Empoleon dove towards Elektra beak-first, rotating furiously in the air. Misty looked on at Dawn's poor choice of attack.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Misty said. Elektra easily jumped out of the way of the charging Empoleon. As the Emperor Pokémon flew past her she struck him with a Thunderbolt, blasting him down to the ground.

"And now use Iron Tail!" Misty said. Elektra's tail took on a white glow right before she swung it down towards Empoleon.

"Defend yourself with Steel Wing!" Dawn said. Right before Elektra's Iron Tail made contact Empoleon brought one of his wings up, it also giving off a white glow. The two Steel-based attacks clashed with neither one gaining the upper hand.

"Looks like your attack won't work!" Dawn said.

"Oh, it's not done yet!" Misty said. Dawn looked at the two Pokémon. Empoleon easily deflected the first Iron Tail, but Elektra simply spun around and came back with a second Iron Tail, striking Empoleon hard and sending him rolling back towards Dawn.

"Keep the pressure on, Elektra! Chase him down with Quick Attack!" Misty said. With a burst of speed from Quick Attack Elektra pursued Empoleon across the field.

"You go, Misty!" Ash cheered.

"Chu Pi Ka, Pichupi! (Go for it, Elektra)!" Pikachu cheered. As Elektra closed in Dawn knew she had to react fast or she'd lose the battle.

"Use Bubblebeam, quick!" Dawn said. With Elektra's Quick Attack about to make contact Empoleon fired off a desperation Bubblebeam, the multi-colored bubble striking Elektra in mid-stride and bringing her Quick Attack to an end.

"Follow up with Pound!" Dawn said. Now that the momentum had shifted in her favor she knew she had to build on this. Empoleon knew this as well as he quickly got to his feet and chased after Elektra, striking her with his wing once he was close enough. By now Dawn's confidence was starting to rise.

"Now follow up with Hydro Pump!" she said. Empoleon's beak parted and a powerful blast of water shot out, drenching Elektra in hundreds of gallons of water. Misty flinched with each hit Elektra took.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Dawn said. Empoleon dove towards Elektra beak-first, spinning through the air once again.

"Counter with Flash!" Misty said. Once Empoleon was close enough Elektra's body gave off a blinding flash of light.

"Use Thunder before he can recover!" Misty said. While Empoleon tried to get his sight back Elektra blasted him with a massive bolt of electricity. The Emperor Pokémon was thrown back towards his trainer. Empoleon got up seconds later, his body crackling with electricity. But at the same time Elektra was breathing heavily, the last series of attack obviously having taken a toll on her.

"This is it," Misty said. "The battle will be decided with this next attack. Elektra, use Volt Tackle!" On the sidelines Ash, Pikachu and Luxray were shocked.

"When did Elektra learn to do Volt Tackle?" Ash said. Neither Pikachu or Luxray had an answer and just looked on as Elektra began her charge. Seconds later her body became cloaked in an electric shield as Volt Tackle took full effect.

"It's going to take more than that to beat us!" Dawn said. "Use Brine!" Empoleon stood up, his body giving off a blue glow. He opened his beak and sprayed a powerful stream of water at Elektra. The Pikachu charged into the water, but the violent spray hurt her greatly.

"Don't give in! Push through it!" Misty said. With her trainer urging her on Elektra ignored the pain and continued her charge.

"Keep it up, Empoleon! Push that Pikachu back!" Dawn said. Empoleon increased the power of his attack, intent of repelling the charging Pikachu. With neither Pokémon giving an inch Ash knew it could go either way.

"Come on, Misty! You can do it!" Ash cheered. As everyone watched the combination of attack started to grow unstable. Seconds later the combined energy created a massive explosion, blanketing the entire area in a thick smoke cloud.

"Elektra!" Misty yelled.

"Can you hear me, Empoleon?" Dawn asked. Neither Pokémon responded to their trainers' calls, leading everyone to wonder the same thing…

Who won the battle?

* * *

The battle between Misty and Dawn was an intense one that left everyone wondering about the outcome. Who won? Did Misty finally prove to Dawn she didn't deserve Ash, or did the coordinator orchestrate an impossible victory? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	9. The End of it All?

First of all I'd like to apologize for taking so long. Writer's block can be a pain in the ass. Hopefully the next one won't take as long.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 9: The End of it All?**

Everyone was holding their breath. The battle between Misty and Dawn had just come to an explosive conclusion, a thick cloud of smoke and dust being the only thing preventing them from seeing who came out the victor.

"Empoleon! Can you hear me?" Dawn called.

"Speak to me, Elektra!" Misty called. While the two combatants called out to their Pokémon Ash was silently praying that Elektra had somehow managed to pull off the victory.

"Come on, Elektra. I know you can pull through this," he silently said. The tension in the air grew thicker with each passing moment as they all waited and wondered.

"Empoleon, please say something! Let me know you're okay!" Dawn begged.

"Give me a sign, Elektra! Anything!" Misty said. No matter how much they begged and pleaded for their Pokémon to respond neither Empoleon or Elektra replied. This only further increased their concern.

"_Empoleon can't lose this battle,"_ Dawn said. _"If he does I lose Ash… and if I lose Ash…"_

"_Please be okay, Elektra…" _Misty said. Right then a breeze blew through and started clearing away the cloud. Everyone looked on in eager anticipation, not knowing what to expect. Once the cloud was cleared away no one believed what they saw. Both Empoleon and Elektra were somehow still standing, though neither looked too steady on their feet.

"I don't think Elektra has the energy to pull off another attack," Misty said.

"Okay, Empoleon! Let's put this battle away!" Dawn said. "Use Bubblebeam!" She expected Empoleon to attack, but after waiting for a few seconds it was clear that Empoleon had no intention of attacking.

"What are you waiting for, Empoleon? Now hurry up and use Bubblebeam!" Dawn said again. Once again she waited, and once again Empoleon didn't attack.

"Empoleon!" she yelled.

Po… Leon… (It's… over…)," Empoleon said. Everyone had heard what the Emperor Pokémon said, but were unsure of what it was implying.

"It's over? What do you mean it's over?" Dawn asked. "Both of you are still standing. This battle isn't over yet." Misty remained silent, though even she had to agree with Dawn on this one. The fact that both Pokémon were still standing went against what Empoleon said about the battle being over. But as she waited Elektra turned around to look at her. The expression on her face was one of… sorrow.

"Pichu… Pikachu… pi… (Sorry… Mis…ty…)" That was all she managed to say before she collapsed, the battle finally taking its toll on her. Everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

Misty had lost.

"We… did it… We did it! We won!" Dawn cheered. "We beat Misty!" Overcome with joy Dawn ran out and hugged her Empoleon.

"Thank you, Empoleon! You have no idea how much this win means to me!" she said. Seeing its trainer so happy filled Empoleon with a great deal of pride. On the other side of the field Misty was still in shock. She hadn't moved an inch since Elektra went down in defeat.

"I… I lost…" she said. "Even with a type advantage I… I still lost…" As she stood there, lost in her thoughts, she quickly remembered that Elektra was still down. She ran out to her and gently picked her up.

"Are you alright, Elektra?" Misty asked. Her Pikachu slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Pi… Chu Pi (I… failed you)," Elektra said. Misty shook her head.

"No… you didn't fail me," she said. "You gave it everything you had. No, I was the one who failed, not you." Elektra looked at Misty with sad eyes. She knew what was at stake in this battle, and the fact that she couldn't pull off the win made her just as depressed if not more than Misty. Misty didn't notice as she stood up to go congratulate Dawn on her victory. She walked over to the blue-haired coordinator, who had just returned her Empoleon to his Poké Ball.

"Congratulations, Dawn. You really battled hard out there," she said, extending her hand.

"Thanks," Dawn replied, accepting Misty's handshake. "You were really good yourself."

"Thanks," Misty said. _"Unfortunately, I wasn't good enough."_ After that exchange Misty started to walk away, leaving Dawn to bask in the glory of her win. As she left Misty took one glance over at Ash. His face was one of complete shock, but Misty could have sworn she saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"_I'm sorry, Ash," _she said. _"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you… like she is."_ With tears starting to well up in her eyes Misty hurried on to the Pokémon Center.

"Chu… Chu Pika? (What… what happened?)" Pikachu asked, still not believing what he just saw.

"Lux Ray Luxray Ray Lux? (How could Misty have lost?)" Luxray asked.

"She had too much going against her," Ash said. "First of all Dawn's been training with her Empoleon a lot longer than Misty has with Elektra, so they had a huge advantage when it came to that."

"Pi Pika Chu Pi Ka (I hadn't thought of that)," Pikachu said.

"Also, Brine causes twice the damage once your energy drops to a low enough level, and with Torrent activating that just added that much more power," Ash said. "Even with Volt Tackle Brine was too powerful for Elektra to overcome." With what Ash just told them it was easy to see how Elektra was defeated.

"Lux Ray Ray Lux Ray? (Now what do we do?)" Luxray asked. Ash didn't even need to think about what to do next. He quickly stood up and started for the Pokémon Center.

"Pi Ka Pi Pichu, Pikapi? (Where are you going, Ash?)" Pikachu asked.

"To make sure Misty doesn't make a huge mistake!" Ash replied. He continued on towards the Pokémon Center, his two faithful Pokémon following close behind him. As Dawn watched them leave she felt a slight pang of guilt, but she quickly pushed that aside as she thought about the prize she had just won.

"Sorry Misty, but there was no way I was going to let you leave with him," she said.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Luxray made it back to the Pokémon Center as fast as they could. Upon entering Ash looked around to see if Misty was in the main lobby, but other than Nurse Joy and them it was empty.

"_No… she couldn't have left already," _he said. He approached the front desk, hoping that Nurse Joy knew where Misty was.

"Is Misty here somewhere?" he asked.

"I believe she's still in your room," Nurse Joy replied. "Did something happen? She looked upset."

"Kind of," Ash said. "She lost a real important battle. I'm hoping I can cheer her up."

"I see," Nurse Joy said. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks," Ash said. _"I'll need it."_ Ash hurried to the room, hoping that Misty was still there. By the time he and his Pokémon arrived outside their room Ash's heart was beating rapidly. It almost felt as though it would jump right out of his chest.

"Okay, Ash, calm down," he said. "You can't do anything to help her if you go in there nervous as a long-tailed Persian in a room full of rocking chairs." After taking a few moments to calm himself down Ash gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Misty? You in here?" he asked.

"Over here." Ash opened the door all the way and stepped inside. What he saw nearly tore his heart in two. Misty was sitting on one of the beds, but she didn't look like the same person. The usual glow that was always present in her eyes was visibly gone. Her usually cheery demeanor was also gone, replaced with one of great depression. To Ash she resembled a mere shell of her former self.

"_Oh Misty…"_ Ash knew Misty needed someone right about now. He walked over and sat down next to her. Misty was so out of it she didn't even acknowledge him. Pikachu and Luxray walked around in front of Misty hoping to get her attention, but they received the same treatment as Ash. This depressed the two Pokémon. Ash knew he had to say something, but just as he was about to…

"I'm sorry," Misty said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"I'm sorry for losing," Misty said. "You must be so disappointed in me." Ash was shocked by what Misty just told him. In response he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why would you think I'd be disappointed in you over one loss?" Ash asked. "Everyone loses every now and then."

"But this was an important battle, one I couldn't afford to lose," Misty said. Ash realized that Misty was taking this harder than he originally thought.

"I know this battle was important, but you can't let losing it get to you," Ash said. "I know you're a strong enough person to overcome this."

"If only it was as easy as you're making it sound," Misty replied. It soon became clear to Ash that this loss was bothering Misty like nothing else before. Just as he was about to speak again Misty got up and stepped away from the bed.

"Ash… after this… I want to go back to Hoenn," she said.

"Um… okay," Ash replied. He didn't see anything wrong with her request. But then…

"No Ash, you don't understand," she said. "I want to go back to Hoenn… alone." Now there was something wrong.

"What? But why?" Ash asked.

"I just… I don't think things are going to work out between us," Misty said.

"What are you talking about? Things have been fine for the past two years," Ash replied. Misty turned around to face him.

"Well what about our time here?" she said. "Don't think I don't know you've been hiding something from me!" Ash opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it.

"Ever since we arrived here you've been acting strange," Misty said. "Every time I turn around you're calling someone on the videophone and you either refuse to tell me who it was or you make up some lie about what they needed." Now Ash was starting to regret keeping that a secret from her.

"If that's what this is all about, then I'll go ahead and tell you," Ash said.

"It's too late for that," Misty said. "If it took this to finally get you to tell me then I don't even care what it is." Silence filled the room as both of them were caught up in their own thoughts. Finally, Misty broke the silence.

"It's funny," she said. As looked up at her.

"No matter how mad I get at you I just can't stay mad at you for long," she said. "That's what's going to make saying goodbye so hard."

"But you don't have to," Ash said. "You don't have a reason to."

"I do, Ash," Misty replied.

"What? You mean that battle with Dawn? Misty, she doesn't mean anything to me, not like you do," Ash said.

"But I made a deal with her, and no matter how much I hate it right now I have to honor that deal," Misty said. "I… I can't be with you anymore."

"But what about me, Misty? What if I don't want to be with her?" Ash said.

"It's out of my hands now," Misty said. Ash was quickly running out of options, but he still had one trump card left to play.

"What about Elektra and the rest of your Pokémon. How do they feel about this?" Ash asked. Misty froze. Right then Ash knew he had a chance to change her mind.

"Do you really think they'd want this? How do you think Elektra would feel being taken away from Pikachu like this? Or how about Vaporeon? Do you think she'd be happy being taken away from Luxray?" Ash asked. When Misty didn't reply Ash thought he had finally gotten through to her.

"Well?" he asked.

"I… I don't know," Misty said. "I don't know what I'd tell them, but I'll think of something."

"Misty, please…"

"Don't, Ash," Misty said. "Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"But I don't see why it has to even be this way," Ash said. "I just don't see why." By now Ash realized that nothing he said was going to make Misty change her mind. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes, but that was the least of his worries. Misty knelt down in front of Ash, her own eyes brimming with tears.

"Please Ash, don't cry," she said.

"I don't want to lose you, Misty," Ash said, his tears now falling freely.

"I don't want to lose you either, but…" Misty was getting too choked up to finish what she was saying. With her own tears streaming down her face she stood up and walked to the door.

"Misty, wait!" Ash called, reaching out towards her. Misty paused and turned to him, her face showing nothing but pain and sadness.

"Be… be happy together," she said. "Goodbye, Ash… I'll always love you…"

"No! Misty, don't go! Please!" Despite his pleas Misty closed the door, the last thing Ash seeing was her saddened face and tear-filled eyes. His outstretched arm slowly lowered as the realization that the one person that meant the most to him had just walked out of his life sank in. As he sat there Pikachu and Luxray could feel the sadness emanating from him. It was so strong they were sure all of Sinnoh could feel it.

"Misty… I can… never be happy with Dawn," Ash said. "I can't be happy with her… because no matter what… she isn't you…"

* * *

Despite his best efforts to change her mind Ash could do nothing but watch Misty leave. With everything falling apart around him is there any hope left for Ash and Misty? Did Dawn succeed in tearing them apart? And what of Ash's battle against Paul in the finals? Can he concentrate on it with everything that's happened? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	10. The Consequences of Her Actions

**Chapter 10: The Consequences of Her Actions**

Nurse Joy was at her desk having just finished a few Pokémon examinations when she saw Misty approaching. Seeing the redhead made the Pokémon nurse remember what Ash had told her earlier.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," Misty said. She immediately noticed that Misty's voice was lacking the cheerfulness that it usually held.

"Hello, Misty," she replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'd be doing a lot better if I hadn't lost," Misty said.

"Yes, Ash told me about that," the nurse replied. Misty figured that Ash had said something about the battle to her, but she wasn't sure just how much he told her.

"Listen, you can't let one loss get to you," Nurse Joy said. "I know you'll bounce back. After all, you've got a great boyfriend to support you."

"Yeah," Misty said. _"Ash must not have told her everything."_ While Misty was lost in thought Nurse Joy remembered that she brought Elektra in earlier.

"By the way, your Pikachu is still resting," she said. "Do you want me to get her for you?"

"No, that's fine," Misty said. "If she's still resting then I don't want to disturb her."

"Alright then," Nurse Joy said. "I'll contact you when she wakes up."

"Actually, could I get you to look after her for a little while longer?" Misty asked.

"Of course, but why?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I just… need some time along to think," Misty replied. And with that Misty walked out of the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy was worried about her, but she couldn't leave the Center unattended. She could only hope that Misty worked out her problems. In another part of the main lobby Dawn watched as Misty left. Seeing the sad expression on her face filled Dawn with much guilt, but just like last time she pushed it to the back of her mind, instead focusing on what was to come.

"Alright, now to go claim my prize," she said. With Misty gone Dawn headed to the back rooms where she would claim Ash as her own. But as she left two other figures, a man and a woman, left the Pokémon Center following Misty.

* * *

Ash hadn't moved or said anything since Misty left. His tears had stopped flowing, possibly due to the fact he had no more tears to shed. His Pokémon, Pikachu and Luxray, had exhausted all options to get Ash to snap out of his current state. They both knew that the only one who could do anything for him was Misty, and she was preparing to leave and head back to Hoenn.

"Chu Pikapi (Oh Ash)," Pikachu said. Out of all of Ash's Pokémon he knew him the best, and he knew how this would affect him.

"Lux Ray Ray Lux? (What do we do?)" Luxray asked.

"Pi Pika Pi Ka Chu (There's nothing we can do)," Pikachu replied. "Pika Pikachupi Pi Ka Chu Pi Ka (Only Misty can help him now)." As the two of them worried about their distraught trainer the door to their room opened. Pikachu and Luxray looked up, hoping that it was Misty returning.

"Hi there!" Dawn said as she entered. Ash never moved while Pikachu and Luxray glared with as much anger as they could at her. Dawn didn't seem to notice as she entered the room and sat down next to Ash on the bed.

"So, now that we're going out what should we do first?" Dawn asked, as cheerful as she could be. Ash continued to sit there, not moving or saying anything.

"Hey. Did you hear me?" Dawn asked. Again Ash didn't acknowledge her.

"Come on, Ash. Speak to me," she said. "I know you're still upset about Misty, but you've got to look past that. We've got a future ahead of us that…"

"No, we don't," Ash said. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I mean we don't have a future together, we never did and we never will," Ash said.

"What, of course we do," Dawn replied. "I mean, now that Misty's out of the picture we can…"

"You just don't get it, do you!" Ash yelled, finally getting up from the bed. "Misty is the only girl I have ever loved and the only one I ever will love!"

"But she's not with you anymore," Dawn said. "I won the battle so now you can be with me."

"But I don't want to be with you!" Ash replied. "Why is that so hard for you to understand? Misty is who I want to be with, not you!"

"But why? What's so special about her" Dawn demanded.

"Let's see… where do I start!" Ash replied. "She's a kind a caring person, she's great with Pokémon, she has a wonderful personality, she's beautiful beyond words, she knows me better than anyone else besides my own mother… I could go of for hours!"

"Well, all that aside, I'm here and she's not!" Dawn said. "You're just going to have to accept that!"

"I will NOT accept it!" Ash replied.

"You don't have a choice!" Dawn said. "We had an agreement and now it's time for you to own up to it!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Ash replied. "You and Misty had the agreement! I didn't agree to anything!"

"You're not making this easy, Ash!" Dawn yelled.

"Why should I?" Ash replied. While the two trainers argued back and forth Pikachu and Luxray looked on. They had seen Ash get angry before, but this was far and beyond anything they had seen out of him before.

"Lux Ray Ray Luxluxray Lux Luxray Lux Ray Lux (This is the angriest I've ever seen him get)," Luxray said.

"Chu Pikachupi Pi Pikachu Pikapi Pi Chu Pika Pikachu (When Misty is involved Ash can get very passionate)," Pikachu said.

"Come on, Ash! It'll be a lot easier if you just accept the fact that I'm here and Misty isn't!" Dawn said.

"No, it'll be easier if you accept the fact that no matter what you say I will always love Misty!" Ash replied.

"But she isn't here!" Dawn argued.

"I know, and it's all your fault!" Ash said. "You know what, I think it's time you left!"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"You heard me! I want you to get out!" Ash said. Pikachu and Luxray growled at her, feeling the same way Ash did.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily, Ash Ketchum!" Dawn replied.

"I'm not in the mood for your attitude, Dawn!" Ash said.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with me and my attitude because I'm not going anywhere!" Dawn said. To enforce her point she stomped her foot. Unfortunately she stomped a bit too hard and shook the nightstand she was standing next to, causing her backpack which she placed there earlier to fall to the floor.

"See what you made me do? Now my backpack is…" She stopped herself when she realized what had just happened. As a result of the fall some of the contents of her backpack had fallen out, including a suspicious manila folder.

"Oh no," she said to herself. Ash, Pikachu and Luxray saw her looking down and followed her gaze down to the manila folder.

"What the?" Ash said. Dawn saw where he was looking and made a move to grab the folder.

"Pikachu, grab that folder!" Ash said. Using his Agility for a burst of speed Pikachu grabbed the folder before Dawn.

"Hey! Give me that!" she yelled. She made a move towards Pikachu but Luxray cut her off. With Luxray blocking her path she could only watch as Pikachu gave Ash the manila folder.

"Now, let's see what's in this," he said. He opened the manila folder. Pikachu was on his shoulder so he could see, and Luxray had jumped on the bed behind Ash so he could see. Dawn closed her eyes, not wanting to see Ash's reaction to the contents of the folder. She heard him gasp and immediately knew he saw what was inside.

"Pi Ka! (No Way!)"

"R-Ray… (T-That's…) Taking a chance Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Ash. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at what was inside the folder. He reached inside and took whatever it was out, dropping the empty folder. As he and his Pokémon continued to stare his facial expression went from shock to anger. He looked up and glared at Dawn, his Pokémon mirroring his actions.

"Dawn… you had better have a good explanation as to where you got this," he said. He showed her what he was holding, though she already knew what it was. In Ash's hand were pictures of him and her hugging right after he rescued her from the rogue Tentacruel. Right at that moment one thought went through Dawn's mind.

_Busted…_

* * *

Things seemed to be going perfectly for Dawn, but now it appears as though everything is backfiring on her. Now that Ash has discovered the pictures in her possession what will she tell him? What can she tell him? And how will Ash react? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	11. Confessions of the Guilty

**Chapter 11: Confessions of the Guilty**

Misty was alone, walking through a field away from the trainer village. It had been nearly an hour since her defeat at the hands of Dawn, nearly an hour since she had lost the one person she cared for the most.

"Ash…" Just saying his name sparked so many different emotions within her. Sadness… anger… depression… all these and more. The one that came across the strongest though was disappointment, disappointment in herself for not only letting her Pokémon down but letting Ash down as well.

"He deserves better than me, especially after that performance I put on," she said. While she was walking she came upon a large rock. She crawled onto it and sat down, looking up at the clouds as they passed by. As she watched her mind was allowed to wander, bringing her back to the incident that, in a way, got the ball rolling.

* * *

"_Misty, could you get started on the storage rooms? I'll be with you as soon as I'm finished here!" With Lily and Violet out of town it fell on Misty to maintain the Gym. It was cleaning day, the one day she hated the most, so imagine her surprise when Daisy offered to lend her a hand._

"_Okay!" Misty replied. She walked down the hall towards the storage rooms. She stopped at the first one and opened the door It was then that she realized just how dirty it was._

"_Oh man, this place needs cleaning more than anywhere else in the Gym," she said. Before she could begin cleaning she had to find somewhere to start first. Looking around she saw a few boxes stacked up in the corner. Deciding to start there first she walked over and began to unstack them. While she was doing this one of the box lids slipped off, revealing the contents. She reached down to pick up the top, but curiosity got the best of her. She started looking through the things in the box, amazed by the things she and her sisters had saved over the years._

"_Wow… I didn't know we still had some of these things," Misty commented. As she kept looking through the box she saw what looked like a torn photo. She picked it up and looked at it._

"_I wonder what happened to the other half?" she said. It was then she got a good look at the photo. It was of her when she was younger, no older than four or five by her estimation. What struck her as strange was that in the photo she was being held by a woman she didn't recognize. The woman was also holding a gym badge Misty didn't recognize._

"_Who's that?" she asked. While Misty was looking at the photo Daisy walked into the room._

"_Sorry I took so long," she said. "Now let's… Misty?" Daisy noticed that Misty wasn't paying any attention to her at all and appeared to be focused on something she was holding._

"_What's that?" she asked. She walked up behind Misty. Before Daisy could see what she had in her hand Misty stood up and turned around, showing her the torn photo._

"_Who's that in the picture with me?" Misty asked. Daisy looked at the photo and gasped. She had prayed that Misty wouldn't ever find it, but today she wasn't so lucky._

"_Daisy?" Misty called. The eldest Waterflower sister was in a bind. She knew who the woman in the picture with Misty was, but she had made a promise to never reveal it to Misty. Misty sighed as she went to put the photo away._

"_I guess you don't know either," she said._

"_Actually…" Misty paused and turned back to Daisy, waiting for her to continue._

"_**Mom… Dad… forgive me,**__" Daisy said to herself. "Actually I… do know who that is in the picture with you."_

"_Okay," Misty said, wondering why Daisy seemed reluctant to tell her. "Could you tell me who she is?"_

"_She's… she's…" Daisy once again hesitated. Misty was getting a bit impatient._

"_Come on, Daisy. Tell me," she said. Daisy still wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. She and her sisters had kept it a secret for so long, but now Daisy wondered if that was a mistake or not._

"_Daisy!"_

"_She's… your mother," Daisy finally said. Misty looked shocked at first. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at the photo for a while, trying to let the information sink in. Moments later she frowned._

"_Hold it. This isn't my mother. You're just saying that to mess with me again," Misty accused. "This is just another way for you, Lily and Violet to tease me!"_

"_No it's not!" Daisy yelled. Misty was shocked by Daisy's outburst, and even more shocked when she saw tears beginning to slide down her cheeks._

"_This isn't one of our tricks, Misty. That really is your mother," Daisy said. "Our parents… they found you washed up on a beach when you were young. They found that torn photo with you and later found out that the woman in the photo is your mother." For Daisy that was the most difficult thing she had ever done, but one look at Misty told her that she still didn't believe her._

"_Come on, you expect me to believe that?" Misty said. "I know you three take every opportunity to tease and torment me. How do I know this is any different?"_

"_Just look me in my eyes, Misty. Do that and you'll see that I'm not lying," Daisy suggested. Misty took her advice and looked her older sister in her eyes, trying to find something that would expose what she was saying as a lie. Seconds later, though, Misty's eyes grew wide as she backed away from Daisy._

"_You… you're not… it can't be…" she stuttered. Daisy knew this was how Misty would react to the news._

"_Oh Misty… I don't know what to say other than… I'm sorry," she said. She reached a hand out towards her sister, but Misty slapped it away. Daisy held her hand, stinging from Misty's slap._

"_Misty… what was…"_

"_So, now I know…" Daisy looked up at the sound of Misty's voice. The young girl was looking back at her, her eyes filled with emotions of anger, sadness, but most of all tears._

"_Now you know what?" Daisy asked._

"_Now I know why I was always treated differently than you three… it's because I'm not really your sister!" Misty yelled._

"_Calm down, Misty," Daisy pleaded._

"_I will NOT calm down!" Misty yelled. "You three were always handed everything while I had to work for what I got! You three always got the better clothes, you three were the ones who everyone wanted to see in the water shows, you three always were the center of attention! And what did I get? Stuck running the Gym alone while you three went off an a year long cruise around the world!"_

"_Misty, please," Daisy begged._

"_You three were always pampered and waited on hand and foot! You three got all the glory while I did all the work! And now I know why!" With tears streaming down her face Misty ran out of the storage room, leaving Daisy alone to bear the guilt of her actions._

"_Oh no… what have I done?" she said._

* * *

Fresh tears made their way to Misty's eyes as she recalled that painful memory. Back then Ash was able to help her get through her tough time, but that wouldn't work this time. Not only was Ash at the center of everything, in a way he was the cause of it all.

"Oh Ash… how can you make me feel so good one moment and so broken the next?" Misty said. The more she thought about Ash and the situation she found herself in involving him and Dawn made her feel worse with each passing moment.

"I guess there's no place for me here anymore," she said. "He's got Dawn, so why does he need me?" Then, almost as if triggered by something, Ash's words rang out in her head…

"… _she doesn't mean anything to me, not like you do…"_

"… _I don't want to be with her…"_

"_I don't want to lose you, Misty…"_

Misty couldn't help but let a smile play on her lips as Ash's words played through her head, almost as if he were standing right next to her.

"Even when you're not there I still hear your voice," she said. She let her gaze travel downward, her eyes landing on the crystal raindrop necklace that Ash had bought her the night he confessed his love. It was still as beautiful as the day he first gave it to her and seeing it made her miss him even more.

"It's no use. No matter what I can't deny that I still love him," she admitted. "For crying out loud, what am I doing? If I really still love him then I have to fight for him! I don't care that Dawn beat me in that battle… Ash is mine and I won't let her take him from me!" She jumped off of the rock, a new determination flowing through her.

"Look out, Dawn! I'm coming for what's mine!" she declared. She was all set to head back to the Pokémon Center to challenge Dawn when she heard a rustling noise behind her. She quickly spun around towards the noise.

"Who's there?"

* * *

Dawn now knew the meaning behind the phrase "caught like a Stantler in the headlights", because that's just how she felt right now. Thanks to their argument earlier Ash had discovered the photos she had hidden in her backpack. Now he, Pikachu and Luxray were all waiting for her explanation.

"Okay, Dawn! You had better start talking right now! Where did you get these photos?" Ash demanded. Dawn didn't know what to say. There was no telling how he'd react if she told him the truth, but she also knew he'd be able to see right through any lie she tried to tell him.

"Well? Let's hear it!" Ash demanded again. Dawn could tell he was getting impatient.

"I… umm…"

"Before you say anything you better make sure it's the truth!" Ash warned. Pikachu and Luxray gave her their own warning, both Pokémon growling and letting a few sparks shot from their bodies. Dawn knew right then there was only one way for her to get out of this, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Are you going to talk or just stand there?" Ash asked.

"Okay! I'll… I'll talk," Dawn said. Finally getting what he wanted Ash sat down on the bed, his eyes never leaving Dawn. Pikachu jumped onto his should while Luxray sat at the foot of the bed.

"You see… oh man, I don't know where to begin," Dawn said.

"Why don't you try telling me what you were _really_ doing at the lake," Ash said. Dawn let out a sigh.

"Okay," she said. "I was there waiting for you. You see, I needed you to come there so I could go on with the next part of… my plan."

"Plan? What plan?' Ash asked.

"Well… I needed to do something to get you away from Misty for a while. That's why I sent you that message to meet me at the lake," Dawn explained. "I had everything planned out for when you got there…"

* * *

_Dawn was laying in the grass near the edge of the lake in her yellow bikini. She had just contacted Ash and was waiting for him to arrive. While she waited she went over her plan once more._

"_Okay, when Ash gets here I'll have the Pokémon act like it's attacking me so he can come to my rescue. Then, while he's comforting me, that girl who's helping me will be over in the bushes taking pictures," Dawn said. All in all it sounded like a good plan, though something about it had been bothering Dawn for a while._

"_I wonder… just what is she and that other guy getting out of helping me? They don't look like they'll gain anything by helping me, so I wonder why they agreed?" she said. After a few moments she decided to not worry about it and just be thankful that she had help with this. It was a few minutes later when Ash and Pikachu arrived, though it was much sooner than Dawn expected. She ducked down, concealed by the sloped banks._

"_Okay, Dawn, don't panic. This isn't a big deal," she said. "Let's just get this show on the road." Then, something surfaced behind her. Dawn looked back and saw a Tentacruel, a Pokémon belonging to the female trainer helping her and the Pokémon that was to attack her._

"_Good, you're here. Now, you do remember what you're supposed to do?" she asked. The Tentacruel nodded._

"_Okay," she replied. Dawn peeked up over the bank and saw that Ash and Pikachu had continued on around the lake._

"_They'll be back here shortly," she said. "You ready?" The Tentacruel nodded, knowing exactly what it was to do._

"_Okay," Dawn said. She shifted her position so her legs were facing the lake._

"_Okay, grab on," she said. The Tentacruel nodded again as two of its tentacles snaked out of the water and wrapped tightly around Dawn's ankles. She tugged on her legs to make sure the Tentacruel had a tight grip. Once she was satisfied she looked up and saw Ash And Pikachu had come back around._

"_Okay, now when I scream for help you start pulling, got it?" she said. Tentacruel nodded, letting her know he understood._

"_Okay. Here goes nothing," Dawn said. "Ah! Help me!"_

* * *

Ash couldn't believe what he just heard. Everything that happened at the lake was set up by Dawn. She never was in any danger. She just made it look like she was so he'd go save her and she'd get some incriminating pictures of him holding her. After her confession Dawn felt as though she should say something, anything, to try and get Ash to speak to her.

"Listen, Ash… I know you're probably angry with me…"

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover it," he said, interrupting her. "How could you? How could you do something like this, Dawn? I thought you were better than this."

"Ash, I was desperate," Dawn pleaded.

"Desperate? Desperate for what?" Ash asked.

"I… I wanted someone to love me the same way you loved Misty," Dawn replied. "I wanted to know what it felt like."

"Then why didn't you go find someone who would love you like I love Misty?" Ash asked.

"I did," Dawn answered.

"Who, me?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" Dawn answered.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Why it have to be me? Why did you want to split me and Misty up?"

"Because I was jealous!" Dawn yelled. By now tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

"I knew there wasn't anyone out there that could give me the kind of love you give Misty, so I wanted to take you from her so I could be loved like she was," Dawn explained. "I know what I did was wrong but I didn't have any other choice. It had to be you."

"And did you ever think that even if you did manage to get me away from Misty that I would never love you like I love her?" Ash asked. Dawn hung her head as she realized that she never even considered that possibility.

"You know, it doesn't even matter now," Ash said. "What matters is that I find Misty and bring her back here so you can tell her the truth." Dawn could tell by the sound of his voice that Ash was highly disappointed in her. He went for the door, but before he could grab the handle the door opened and Gary walked in.

"Ash, good thing I ran into you," he said.

"What's up, Gary?' Ash asked. Gary handed him and envelope. Ash took it and examined it. The only name on it was his name, no indication of who or where it came from.

"Some guy gave me this and told me to deliver it to you," Gary explained.

"Did you recognize the guy that gave you the letter?" Ash asked.

"No, sorry," Gary answered. Seeing that Gary knew as much as he did Ash opened the envelope. Inside was a letter. He took it out and looked it over. Seconds later he gasped, his eyes wide in fear.

"Ash, what is it?" Gary asked, worry in his voice.

"It's… it's Misty," Ash replied.

"What about her?" Gary asked. The next words out of Ash's mouth hit everyone like a stampeding herd of Tauros.

"… she's been kidnapped!"

* * *

After hearing Dawn's confession Ash thought things couldn't get much worse, but with news of Misty being kidnapped it has. Who kidnapped her? Where did they take her? And how will Ash get her back? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	12. Reflecting

**Chapter 12: Reflecting**

Silence filled the room. No one knew what to think, what to say. Just when Ash thought this day couldn't get any worse this bombshell was dropped right into his hands. Misty, the girl that held his heart in her hands, the girl he'd travel to the ends of the universe for, was in the hands of someone other than him.

"No… that can't be… there has to be some mistake," Gary said, praying that this was someone's idea of a sick joke.

"I don't think it is, Gary," Ash said. "Take a look at this." Ash reached into the envelope and pulled out something that made everyone gasp.

"Misty would never let this out of her sight," Ash said as he held the necklace he bought Misty the night he told her he loved her.

"You're right, Ash," Gary commented. "Darn! That means someone did kidnap her! What does the letter say?" Ash looked at the letter again, this time reading it out loud:

**It's been a while, kid. Last time we met you interfered with our plan to capture that Hippowdon. Well this time things are different. We've got the upper hand, as well as your redhead. If you ever want to see her again you'll do as we say. Come to the abandoned building on the outskirts of the residential area. Tell no one and come only with your Pokémon. If you don't you'll never see her again.**

**And if you see her give our thanks to that little coordinator girl. We couldn't have done it without her.**

**TR**

It didn't take them long to put two-and-two together and figure out who it was that sent the letter.

"Team Rocket… I should have known," Gary spat. While Gary was thinking about the letter Ash was glaring at Dawn. The look in his eyes scared the girl more than anything.

"You really are a piece of work, Dawn. Not only do you manage to tear Misty and I apart but then you turn around and help Team Rocket kidnap her!" he yelled. His outburst got Gary's attention.

" I didn't know anything about this! I swear!" Dawn said.

"And why should I believe you? After everything you've done how do I know this isn't a lie?" Ash accused.

"I'm not lying! You have to believe me!" Dawn pleaded.

"No, I don't! I don't have to believe a word that comes out of your mouth!" Ash yelled. Dawn grew quiet, looking down towards the ground. Seeing as how Dawn had stopped talking Ash got up and gathered his things.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked.

"I'm going to get Misty back and send Team Rocket packing!" Ash answered. Pikachu and Luxray were by his side immediately.

"Hold on! I'm coming too!" Gary said. Ash didn't object as he and Gary headed for the door. Seeing this Dawn stood up.

"I want to help, too!" she said. Ash shot her a look of anger and distrust.

"I think you've done enough already!" he said. "In fact, I want you gone by the time I return!"

"But…"

"I mean it, Dawn! I don't want to see you ever again!" he yelled. "I thought you were my friend, but I see that I was wrong." With that he closed the door. Dawn fell to her knees in shock, tears running down her cheeks. His words hurt, but she knew she deserved them.

"I'm sorry, Ash… I'm sorry…"

* * *

Ash and Gary quickly made their way to the Pokémon Center's lobby and were heading to the door when the sound of scurrying feet caused them to stop.

"That almost sounds like…" Before Ash could continue he was hit in the chest by a yellow blur. Looking down he saw Elektra's panicked face staring back up at him.

"Pikachupi Chu! (Misty's gone!)" she cried.

"We know, Elektra. We're going to find her," Ash said, trying his best to comfort the scared Pikachu. While Ash held her Nurse Joy walked up to him holding a tray full of Poké Balls.

"I'm glad I found you, Ash. Elektra's been worried about Misty for a while now," she said.

"I can tell," Ash replied. "Don't worry, though. I'm going to met up with her now."

"I figured you were. Would you mind taking her Poké Balls to her?" Nurse Joy asked. Ash took the Poké Balls and placed them in his backpack.

"I'll get them to her," he said. Nurse Joy gave him a quick thank you and headed back to the front desk. As soon as she was gone Ash's face became serious again as he and Gary rushed out of the Pokémon Center, Pikachu on one shoulder and Elektra on the other.

"Chu Pika Chu? (What's going on?)" Elektra asked, her voice filled with worry for her trainer.

"Pikachupi Chu Pika Chu Pi Pikachu (Misty's been kidnapped by Team Rocket)," Pikachu told her. Elektra gasped, one paw going to her mouth while the other held onto Ash.

"Don't worry, Elektra. We're going to rescue her and make those responsible pay," Ash told her.

"Speaking of which what was with the way you treated Dawn back there? I thought she was your friend," Gary said.

"After today there's no way I can ever call her that again," Ash spat, his voice once again filled with anger.

"But why? You almost make it seem like this is all her fault," Gary replied. As soon as he said that Ash stopped running. Gary also stopped and turned to Ash, wondering what was up.

"Ash?" Gary called.

"That's just it, Gary," Ash said.

"What is?" Gary asked.

"All this… everything's that's happening right now… it _**IS**_ Dawn's fault," Ash answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gary asked. Ash then told him everything that happened, from when he rescued Dawn at the lake to when Misty found the pictures and up through the battle and then finding out that all this was planned by Dawn.

"Oh man… I had no idea," Gary said. He was visibly shocked by what Ash had told him. From her place on his shoulder Elektra was trying to control her anger.

"Pi Ka… Chu Pi Ka Pi Chu Pi Chu… (Why that… when I get my paws on her…)" Pikachu immediately scrambled over to Ash's other shoulder to try and calm down his enraged mate.

"Listen Ash. I know you're upset with her, and to tell you the truth I can't blame you, but don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Gary said.

"A little hard on her? Because of her the only girl I've ever loved is in the hands of Team Rocket! If anything she deserves everything I said to her and more!" Ash yelled.

"Whoa, easy there! I didn't say didn't deserve to be scolded. I just think that you were a little hard on her. You don't even know what her reasons for doing this were," Gary said.

"She said it was because she wanted me to be with her instead of Misty, but right now I can't even stand being in the same region with her," Ash said. Gary could tell by the sound of Ash's voice that this subject was starting to get a bit touchy so he decided it would be best to drop it for now.

"Darn! Where is that building?" Ash yelled.

"Why don't you see if Staraptor can find it from the air," Gary suggested. In his anger Ash had completely forgotten that he had his Staraptor. He grabbed his Poké Ball and called on his avian Pokémon.

"Staraptor, I need you to find an old abandoned building that's supposed to be around here somewhere," Ash told him.

"Raptor (Okay)," Staraptor replied. He flew up over the trees and looked around, trying to find what Ash was looking for. After a few minutes Staraptor spotted something in the distance.

"Star! Star Star Raptor! (Hey! I see something!)" he called.

"That's great! Lead the way!" Ash said.

"Raptor Star! (Follow me!)" Staraptor called. With the Predator Pokémon in the lead Ash, Gary and the Pokémon gave chase. While Ash kept his eyes on Staraptor his mind was only focused on getting to Misty.

"_Wait for me, Mist… I'm coming for you…"_ Ash, Gary and the Pokémon were so focused on getting to Misty that none of them noticed that they had caught the attention of another trainer in the lobby who was now following them.

* * *

Minutes later Staraptor lead Ash and the others to a run-down building that fit the description of the one on the letter. After thanking Staraptor and returning him to his Poké Ball Ash began to look the building over.

"Looks deserted," Gary said.

"On the outside, but we don't know if there's anyone inside," Ash said. "Do you think you could check it out, Luxray?"

"Ray Lux Ray Ray (Leave it to me)," the Gleam Eyes Pokémon replied. He looked at the building and his eyes began to glow yellow, letting him see inside. After a while his eyes stopped glowing.

"Lux Luxray Ray Luxray (I didn't see anyone)," he said.

"This is starting to look like a trap," Gary said.

"Even so I can't just abandon Misty," Ash said. "Trap or not I'm going in there."

"Wait up. I'm going with you," Gary said. Ash held out his arm to stop him.

"No. I've got to go alone," he said.

"But…"

"You know what was said in that letter. I've got to come with only my Pokémon," Ash said. "If they see anyone else there's no telling what they'll do to Misty."

"But you can't just go in there alone. What if they trap you as well?" Gary asked. Ash paused for a moment to think. If he did get captured he had no idea how he'd contact Gary or anyone else for that matter. Right then he figured something out. Reaching into his pocket he took out his Pokénav and gave it to Gary.

"If I get into any trouble or if I manage to rescue Misty I'll contact you on this," he said.

"But how? If I have your Pokénav you won't have any way to contact me," Gary said.

"I'll think of something," Ash answered.

"I'd still feel better if you'd let me come with you, or at least get some help," Gary said.

"I have to go alone," Ash replied. "It's the only way I can guarantee that Misty will be safe."

"You can't really guarantee that, knowing Team Rocket and all," Gary said.

"You've got a point," Ash answered. "Still, I have to do this."

"Okay. I know better than to try and change your mind when it comes to Misty," Gary said. "Just know that if you take too long I will be back with the police."

"If I get into any serious trouble I'll be counting on that," Ash replied. Ash gave Gary a confident smile, but his face soon returned to its serious look as his mind once again went back to Misty and the predicament she was in. Feeling Ash's mood change Gary placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know you'll get her out of there safely," Gary told him. "You have a knack for achieving whatever you set your mind to."

"Thanks," Ash said.

"No problem," Gary said. "In the meantime I'll be waiting at the Pokémon Center for you… both of you."

"We'll be back before you know it," Ash said. With a nod of confidence Gary turned to head back to the Pokémon Center. Alone with the Pokémon now Ash turned his attention back to the task at hand, which was finding a way inside the building.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Pika Chu Pi Kachu? (So how are we going to get inside?)" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know yet, but one way or another we're getting inside," Ash answered.

"Chu Ka Pika Pikachupi Chu, Pi? (We are getting Misty out, right?)" Elektra asked. Ash reached over and scratched her behind her ear.

"We're getting her out, I promise," he said. He then turned back to the building and, with a look of confidence in her eyes, he flipped his hat backwards like he used to in the old days.

"And Ash Ketchum never breaks his promises," he said. Determined to rescue Misty Ash and the Pokémon came out of the bushes and headed towards the building.

* * *

Dawn had left the Pokémon Center minutes after Ash and Gary. She was slowly walking down the path, feeling ashamed of herself. She had always prided herself in being a very likable person, but after what happened between her and Ash she knew that reputation was tarnished. Because of her jealousy she had created a rift between herself and Ash and Misty, one she wasn't sure if she could repair.

"How could I have let my jealousy get the better of me?" Dawn said. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and almost walked into Gary. Luckily the researcher spotted her before they collided.

"Whoa! You need to watch where you're walking, Dawn," he said.

"Oh… sorry," Dawn replied. Gary noticed that her tone lacked any sort of emotion, almost as if she weren't even there.

"You okay, Dawn? You sound a bit out of it," he commented.

"Oh sure, I'm fine," Dawn said, trying to sound cheerful. Unfortunately for her Gary saw right through her act.

"Dawn," he said.

"Really. No need to worry," she said, using her trademark line. Again Gary wasn't convinced.

"Trust me, I'm fine," Dawn said again.

"You can go ahead and drop the act now," Gary told her. Finally realizing that she wouldn't be able to convince him Dawn took his advice and dropped her act.

"You're right," she said. "I guess… I still haven't recovered from what Ash said to me back there."

"Ash told me what happened," Gary said. "I can't say that I blame him for how he reacted back there." Dawn hung her head.

"However, I do know that if you still care about him and Misty then there is a chance for you to repair your friendship," he continued.

"How are you so sure? What I did… it was beyond forgivable," Dawn said.

"Believe it or not Ash and I weren't always good friends," Gary said. Dawn looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I told you we were rivals, but what I didn't tell you was that we also hated each other," Gary explained. "You see, back when we first became trainers Ash and I were about as hardcore as you could get. Every chance we got we tried to put the other down. Most of the time it was me putting him down."

"You guys… really hated each other?" Dawn asked.

"With a passion," Gary answered. "I was always one step ahead of Ash, and I never missed an opportunity to let him know that. But once we got to the Johto Silver Conference that all changed."

"You said Ash beat you, right?" Dawn said.

"He didn't just beat me. He opened my eyes to something I should have know all along," he said. "Ash showed me that, while I was always a few steps ahead of him in one aspect he was miles ahead of me in others. I realized then that, while I may think I was always better than him as a trainer, in reality we were equals."

"Wow," Dawn gasped.

"After that we put our differences aside and restored our once-broken friendship," Gary said. "It may never be like it was at first but it's there."

"So, what you're saying is that there's still a chance that Ash, Misty and I could still be friends after all this is over?" Dawn asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Gary answered. "You just need to make that effort, take that first step, and everything will start falling in place." Hearing this gave Dawn a bit of hope. If Ash and Gary could repair their friendship after being such bitter rivals for so long then there was a chance that she could do the same. In a move that caught Gary by surprise Dawn threw her arms a round him in a hug.

"Thank you, Gary!" she cried. Gary didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that seemed right in this situation and returned Dawn's hug.

"Umm… you're welcome," he said. Then, as suddenly as it happened, Dawn released Gary from her hug and ran down the path.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gary called.

"To help Ash!" Dawn replied.

"But you don't know where the building is!" Gary yelled.

"Yeah I do! I've passed by it a few times!" Dawn answered. Before Gary could call to her again Dawn continued to hurry down the path, only thinking about rescuing Ash and Misty and possibly restoring their damaged friendship.

* * *

It had taken Ash a few minutes but he and the Pokémon finally found a way inside. The first thing they noticed as they stepped inside was that it was quite dark, almost too dark to see.

"Stay sharp, guys. There's no telling what'll happen now," Ash whispered.

"Pika (Gotcha)," Pikachu replied. With Luxray in front the group cautiously made their way deeper into the building. They made it to what they believed to be the center of the room with no problems.

"Misty? Are you here?" Ash called, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't give them away. That proved to be useless as moments later the lights came on, illuminating the building.

"Darn! They were expecting us!" Ash yelled.

"You've got that right," a voice replied. Ash looked around to see who was speaking. He soon spotted the culprits.

"You!" he yelled. It was indeed Team Rocket, but not who he was expecting.

"What's wrong, kid? You don't look happy to see us." Ash had went there expecting the usual trio of Jessie, James and Meowth to be behind this, but who he found was the elite team of Butch and Cassidy.

"I should have known you were behind this," he seethed.

"Well you didn't, and now your little girlfriend is paying for it," Cassidy sneered.

"Don't you mean 'ex-girlfriend'?" Butch corrected.

"Oh, that's right," Cassidy said. "I forgot that you two had a falling out recently." Ash was quickly growing tired of hearing them constantly take cheap shots at his personal life.

"I don't have time for this garbage! Now where's Misty?" he demanded.

"Don't worry about that little redhead," Butch said. "She's safe… for now."

"And you'll be joining her soon enough," Cassidy added.

"You've got that right," Ash said. "I will be joining her soon… right after I have my Pokémon pound you into the ground!" Pikachu, Elektra and Luxray all stood in front of Ash, snarling at the evil duo while letting some sparks fly from their bodies.

"Now now, there won't be any pounding going on here today," Cassidy informed him.

"And what makes you say that?" Ash asked.

"Because… where you're going you won't have the use of you Pokémon," butch answered. Before Ash could ask what he meant the floor beneath him and the Pokémon vanished. Ash and the Pokémon screamed as they plummeted into the darkness.

"Phase 3 of our plan is now complete," Butch said. "Now we can inform the boss that all obstacles are out of the way."

"And once the final phase is put in motion there will be no stopping Team Rocket," Cassidy added. With everything going their way the duo left to go inform their boss of their progress.

* * *

Dawn had arrived at the building and was now hiding in the bushes. She had no idea whether it was abandoned or not, but right now that didn't concern her. All she thought about was finding Ash and Misty and getting them out of there.

"_Ash… Misty… I can't take back what I did to you, but I can try and atone for it,"_ she said. Dawn paused for a moment to psyche herself up. Moments later she was ready.

"Alright! Let's get this rescue attempt underway!" she declared. She was about to get up and walk out of the bushes when a hand covered her mouth. She tried to pull the hand away and scream but she was quickly pulled out of sight.

* * *

Things for Ash have just gone from bad to worse. Not only has Misty been kidnapped by Team Rocket, but while trying to rescue her he became trapped as well. And now that Dawn, the one person who seemed to be his and Misty's only chance at being rescued, has been captured by an unknown attacker as well what chance do they have? Will Team Rocket be able to get away with their plan? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	13. Unusual Circumstances

**Chapter 13: Unusual Circumstances**

Dawn continued to struggle with her attacker. She had no idea who he or she was but she did know they didn't want her making any noise. However, she was determined to get herself free. After struggling for a few moments she managed to remove the hand from her mouth.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed.

"Would you be quiet, you stupid girl!" Dawn immediately froze. She knew that voice. Whoever it was let her go. Dawn quickly spun around and saw the face of her attacker.

"You!"

* * *

"Ash… Ash… wake up, Ash…" Ash didn't know where he was, but what he did know was that his head was throbbing. He was also aware of the voice calling out to him, asking him to wake up.

"Wake up, Ash. Please."

"_That voice… I know that voice…"_ He slowly sat up and opened his eyes. The sight that met him filled him with both joy and relief.

"M-Misty? Is that you?" he said. He was expecting a verbal response, but what he got was anything but as Misty threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You came! You really came!" she cried. Ash was still slightly out of it, but once he fully came around he wrapped his arms around Misty, not wanting to let her go.

"Oh Misty! You have no idea how worried I was!" Ash said. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Ash. They didn't do anything to me," Misty said, reassuring him. That filled Ash with a sense of relief, but he realized that he needed to find him and Misty a way out of wherever they were.

"There's got to be a way out of here," he said.

"I've looked this room over a couple of times already. I couldn't find one," Misty informed him. Taking a quick glance around the room Ash saw it looked like the rest of the building. The metal walls had rusted badly, but still appeared strong enough to keep them contained.

"Doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere anytime soon," Ash said.

"Looks that way," Misty replied. "I'm sure Dawn's going to start wondering where you are." At the mention of her name Ash frowned.

"Dawn… if I never see her again it'll be too soon," he seethed. That took Misty completely by surprise.

"Whoa… You almost sound as if she did something," Misty commented.

"She did, Misty. She's the one who got this whole mess started," Ash answered. He then proceeded to tell Misty what he had discovered since her battle with Dawn. The more he told the more shocked and angry Misty became. Once he was done Misty's anger could have rivaled that of a Primeape.

"Why that no-good… how could she stoop so low?" she yelled. "When we get out of here she's going to have an up-close-and-personal meeting with my mallet!"

"We'll have plenty of time to deal with that once we're out," Ash said. "Right now we have to try and find a way out."

"If only we had our Pokémon," Misty said. It was then that Ash realized that he didn't have his or Misty's Poké Balls and that Pikachu, Elektra and Luxray weren't there.

"They must have taken them before they brought you here," Misty said.

"I just hope they're doing better than we are," Ash said.

* * *

The sound of banging echoed throughout a small storage room. Inside the room Pikachu was trying to break open the cage he, Elektra and Luxray were being held in with his Iron Tail. Unfortunately the bars of the cage had no give in them. After a few more strikes Pikachu fell back and grabbed is tail.

"Chu… Pi Ka Pi Pika Chu Pi Cha (Darn… those bars are stronger than I thought)," he said. Elektra was by Pikachu's side moments later.

"Pi Chu Pika? (Are you okay?)" she asked.

"Pika Pi Chu Pi Kachu Pi Chu (Other than my tail hurting I'm fine)," he told her. Elektra was relieved to see that Pikachu was relatively unharmed. However, there still remained the fact they were confined with what looked like no hope of escaping.

"Lux Ray Lux Ray Ray Lux Lux Ray Lux Lux Ray Lux Lux Ray (I hate to say this but we may be stuck here for a while)," Luxray said.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu (You may be right)," Pikachu agreed. "Pi Ka Pi Chu Pika Chu Pi Ka Pika Chu (I don't see us getting out of here without help)."

"Pi Pika Pikapi Chu Pikachupi? (What about Ash and Misty?)" Elektra asked.

"Lux Ray Lux Luxray Ray Lux Ray (They're more than likely trapped as well)," Luxray answered. This made the situation seem hopeless. Elektra took hold of Pikachu's paw. Pikachu gave it a squeeze, trying to tell her everything would work out in the end. For now it was all they could do.

* * *

"All obstacles have been removed, sir," Cassidy reported. She and Butch were standing in front of a large video screen that showed their boss, Giovanni, sitting in his office at Team Rocket HQ.

"Very good," Giovanni said. "I take it you are ready to begin the final phase of the operation, then?"

"We are sir," Butch. "Once the troops arrive we will storm the competition and take all the Pokémon there."

"You shall have your manpower within the week," Giovanni said. "You had better make sure this plan of yours does not fail."

"It won't sir," Cassidy said. "We'll personally deliver the Pokémon to you."

"I shall hold you to that," Giovanni said. The two elite Rockets saluted as the screen went black.

"We should go prepare for the final phase," Cassidy suggested. Butch agreed with her as they left to prepare. As they left, though, a small figure was seen running out of the room, carrying a few object in its arms.

* * *

It had been nearly half an hour since Ash had been trapped with Misty. Misty was sitting in one of the corners of the room, resigned to the fact that someone would have to come to their aid if they were to escape. Ash, though, was still determined to get both of them out of there. He was trying to kick the door down, but that was proving to be useless.

"Please stop, Ash," Misty begged. "The only thing you're doing is wearing yourself out."

"I have to… do something!" Ash replied, still trying to kick the door down. Minutes later it became clear that it wasn't going to work. Dejected Ash sat down next to Misty. Misty could feel the feeling of hopelessness emanating from Ash. She took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Ash looked at her and smiled.

"We'll get out of here… I just know it," she said.

"Yeah," Ash replied. The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds. Then, Ash spoke.

"So, how did they catch you?" he asked. Misty knew Ash would want to know how it happened and he had a right to know, but that didn't mean she enjoyed thinking back to when it happened.

"If you don't want to talk about it then I understand," Ash said, feeling that he had asked the wrong question.

"No, it's okay," Misty replied. "It happened shortly after I left the Pokémon Center. I had gone off to think alone for a while when…"

* * *

"_Look out, Dawn! I'm coming for what's mine!" Misty declared. She was all set to head back to the Pokémon Center and confront Dawn, but before she could leave she was distracted by a rustling sound behind her._

"_Who's there?" she said, spinning around. Standing a few feet away was a man and a woman. The woman was holding a bouquet of flowers._

"_Oh, forgive us, dear. We didn't mean to startle you," the woman said._

"_Oh no, it's fine," Misty replied. "I didn't expect anyone else to be out here." Misty walked over to them, her eyes looking at the flowers._

"_Those flowers are lovely," Misty said._

"_They are," the man said. "My wife picked them in a field near here." That struck Misty as a bit strange. She couldn't recall ever noticing a field anywhere near here._

"_They smell just a beautiful as they look," the woman said. "Would you care to smell them?"_

"_Thank you," Misty replied. She couldn't see the harm in taking a quick sniff of the flowers. She lowered her face to them and sniffed. Then, before she could react, a white mist was sprayed from the flowers in her face. She quickly jerked back, but the damage had already been done._

"_Hey! What's the deal with those flowers? Just who are you?" Misty demanded. The man and the woman smiled, but rather than friendly their smiles appeared fiendish._

"_We're your worst nightmares, Red," the man said. Misty recognized that voice, but by now she had begun to feel quite drowsy._

"_You… you're…" Misty never finished, for in mere seconds she collapsed to the ground unconscious. The man and the woman, now revealed to be Butch and Cassidy, stood over the girl._

"_Phase 2 is now complete," Butch said. He reached down and slung Misty over his shoulder._

"_As soon as we get back to the hideout we can begin Phase 3," Cassidy said. The Rockets headed back to their secret hideout, carrying an unconscious Misty with them._

* * *

"When I came to they had already locked me in here," Misty said, finishing her story.

"That sounds like them alright," Ash said.

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "What about you? How did you get caught?" Now that Misty told him how she got caught it was only right that Ash do the same and tell her.

"Team Rocket sent me a letter with your necklace. They said if I ever wanted to see you again I had to come here with only my Pokémon," Ash explained. "When I got here I walked right into their trap. The next thing I knew I was locked in here with you."

"Rushing in without thinking again," Misty remarked. "I guess some things will never change."

"Guess not, and now we're stuck here without our Pokémon and with no way for us to get out of here," Ash said.

"Don't worry, Ash. Someone will come rescue us," Misty said.

"I hope you're right," Ash said.

"Yeah," Misty replied. _"So am I."_

* * *

"Of all the people to run into here you are the absolutely last one I'd expect," Dawn said.

"I really don't care about your expectations," Paul replied.

"_Just as hostile as ever," _Dawn said. "Just what are you doing here?"

"None of your business," Paul replied. Even though she should have expected this from him Paul's attitude was still getting on Dawn's nerves, but before she could get on his case about it the uncaring trainer started walking towards the building.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Not like it's any of your business but I'm going to get these losers out of here before they ruin the tournament," Paul replied.

"You're a little late on that," Dawn said. "They already kidnapped Misty and I think they got Ash too." Paul didn't turn around, but he did stop in his tracks.

"I… I came here to try and rescue them," Dawn continued. "Why don't we try working together?" Now Paul turned around to face her.

"I don't care what you do. Just stay out of my way," he answered. Dawn figured that would be about as close to an 'okay' as she was going to get, so when Paul kept walking towards the building she was quick to give chase.

* * *

Pikachu, Elektra and Luxray were all starting to worry. It had been nearly an hour since they were first brought there and no one had entered the room since. Not even Butch and Cassidy had come to possibly gloat or even check to see if they were still there.

"Chu Pi Ka Pika Pi Ka Chu? (You think the forgot we're down here?)" Elektra asked.

"Pi Pi Ka (I doubt it)," Pikachu replied. "Chu Pi Pikachu, Pika? (You see anything, Luxray)"

"Luxray (Nothing)," the Gleam Eyes Pokémon replied. He had been using his special see-through vision to see if anyone was coming. With no one coming and no way for them to get out the trio of Pokémon continued to sit in silence. Then, minutes later, the door knob began to shake.

"Chu! Pika Kachu! (Hey! Someone's coming!)" Elektra said. The three of them got up and stood ready for action. Moments later the knob turned. The door opened and someone entered. All three were shocked by who they saw.

"Pi Ka? (What the?)"

* * *

Being left in a room for nearly an hour was starting to get to Ash and Misty. They hadn't seen anyone ever since they were first confined there, leading them to believe that they had been forgotten about.

"Come on! Did Butch and Cassidy forget that we're down here?" Ash yelled.

"Try to calm down, Ash," Misty pleaded. "I know it's frustrating to be stuck down here but yelling won't do any good."

"Sorry, Mist. It's just that… I feel so helpless right now," Ash replied. "I want to do something, anything…" Misty knew just how he felt. He was always the one who got them out of any situation, but this was one he couldn't get them out of. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard to stand here and do nothing, but right now we don't have any other choice," she said. "All we can do is hope that someone will come for us." Ash looked at her. He didn't know what it was about Misty but he found it nearly impossible to refuse any request from her.

"You're right," he said.

"I know I am," Misty replied.

"It's just all the waiting that's making this hard," Ash added. As soon as he said that they both heard some noise coming from the door.

"It doesn't look like we'll be waiting much longer," Misty said. Not knowing who, or what was trying to get inside Ash stood in front of Misty, holding an arm out in front of her. Seconds later the door knob began to rattle.

"Stay behind me, Misty," Ash instructed. Misty nodded and held on to Ash's outstretched arm. Moments later the knob turned and the door began to open.

"This is it," Ash said. Both he and Misty tensed up, preparing for whoever was to enter. Then…

"Pikapi! (Ash!)"

"Pikachupi! (Misty!)" Both of them were shocked to see Pikachu, Elektra and Luxray run into the room. They had to get over their shock quickly though in order to catch their respective Electric Mouse Pokémon as they jumped into their arms.

"Pikachu! You got out!" Ash said.

"Oh, Elektra! I was so worried about you!" Misty said, hugging Elektra tightly.

"How did you guys get out?" Ash asked.

"Lux Ray Luxray Ray (You won't believe it)," Luxray answered. Before any of the Pokémon could explain how they got out the door opened all the way. Ash and Misty looked up, and were visibly shocked to see who was standing there.

"No way…" Ash said.

"You're kidding…" Misty added. Standing in the doorway were the last three faces they expected.

"Hello, twerps…"

"Team Rocket?"

* * *

Well, things have now taken a strange and interesting turn. Ash has been reunited with Misty, though they are still Butch and Cassidy's prisoners and Dawn's attacker turned out to be Paul, who is there to take care of Team Rocket personally. How will Dawn and Paul manage to get inside and take care of Team Rocket? Can they even work together long enough to do so? And what of Ash and Misty, who apparently are being rescued by the same organization that imprisoned them in the first place? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	14. Teamwork Amidst Chaos

**Chapter 14: Teamwork Amidst Chaos**

"What are you three doing here?" Ash asked. He and Misty still couldn't believe who had apparently shown up to rescue them.

"You almost sound surprised to see us," Jessie said as she, James and Meowth entered the room.

"To tell you the truth we are," Misty answered. "Just why are you helping us when you work for Team Rocket?" At that moment Jessie, James and Meowth all looked down to the floor.

"About that…" Meowth started. "You see…"

"The three of us no longer work for Team Rocket," James finished.

"We were cast aside like yesterday's garbage, deemed useless in the prime of our careers," Jessie added.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Well, you remember that incident with Team Galactic back at Spear Pillar?" Meowth asked. Ash and Misty visibly cringed at the mention of that. They were forced to intervene in an incident involving Team Galactic and the three dragons of Sinnoh: Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. Had it not been for the three of them Ash, Misty and their Pokémon probably would not have made it through safely.

"Yeah… we remember," Misty answered.

"Well, word got back to our Boss that we helped you guys put a stop to that disaster, and let's just say he wasn't very pleased," Meowth explained. "In fact, he was downright irate."

"So irate that we were deemed unfit to remain with Team Rocket," James added.

"Hold on! Are you saying that he fired you just because you helped us save the world?" Misty asked. The Rockets, or now ex-Rockets, nodded.

"But why? Doesn't he realize that because you guys helped us the world wasn't destroyed?" Misty asked.

"He knows. The problem is he doesn't care," Jessie answered. "No matter what the situation aiding the enemy is not tolerated."

"So because you helped us save the world, and in a roundabout way his life, you were fired?" Ash asked. Again the three ex-Rockets nodded.

"Your Boss has a weird set of priorities. If you ask me you're better off not working for him anymore," Misty commented.

"You may be right but without Team Rocket we no longer have a purpose," Jessie argued. "Following you twerps around and trying to steal your Pokémon was our goal for so long."

"Well now you have a chance to make new goals for yourselves," Ash told them. A look of realization appeared on their faces.

"You know, I never thought about that," James admitted. "Now that we're out of Team Rocket we can finally pursue our own goals."

"But first we'll need to get out of here," Misty informed them. Everyone agreed and prepared to leave.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here," Meowth said. He tossed Ash and Misty a couple of things he was carrying… their backpacks with their Poké Balls inside. They were about to ask how he got them but Meowth beat them to the question.

"They may believe they're among Team Rocket's elites, but their security is so lame your Psyduck could get through it," he said. Misty let out a weak laugh. Her Psyduck was a bit on the clueless side, much to her chagrin. Thankfully for her the moment passed quickly as everyone focused on getting out. Before leaving Ash recalled Luxray to his Poké Ball, thanking him for all he had done.

"Okay, let's go," Ash said.

"Follow us," Jessie instructed. With the three ex-Rockets in the lead the group left the room on their way out, hopefully not running into Butch and Cassidy on the way.

* * *

She had only been with him for a few minutes now and Dawn was quickly discovering how much of a hassle it was trying to work together with someone like Paul. While she was more concerned with finding Ash and Misty so they could escape without incident Paul was focused on finding the ones in charge and beating them into submission.

You know if we hurry up and find Ash and Misty they could tell us where to find the guys in charge of all this," Dan pointed out, trying to convince Paul to look for the two kidnapped trainers.

"If you want to look for them then go. No one's forcing you to follow me," Paul replied, his tone as harsh as ever.

"Hey, haven't you ever heard that there's safety in numbers?" Dawn said. Her words though fell upon deaf ears, for Paul had chosen to ignore her ranting. Dawn sighed and brought a hand to her forehead.

"Of all the guys to run into why did it have to be him?" she asked no on in particular. With nothing else to do but follow him she picked up her pace. She could only hope that wherever they were Ash and Misty were having better luck than she was.

* * *

So far things had been going smoothly. With Jessie, James and Meowth leading the way Ash and Misty were confident that they'd be free soon. As far as they knew Butch and Cassidy were none the wiser about their escape.

"I know you guys said they had lousy security, but this bad?" Ash commented.

"I told you it was lame," Meowth said.

"No kidding," Misty agreed. "At this rate we'll be long gone before Butch and Cassidy discover we're gone."

"I hope so. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can alert the authorities about what's going on," Ash said.

"Too bad for you that's not going to happen." They all froze. They had been so close to finally escaping only to run into Butch and Cassidy.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh… well, you know, I've got the finals of the Sinnoh Championships coming up so I figured Misty and I would just head on back so I can get ready. That okay with you guys?" Ash replied.

"Oh, sure. In fact let us show you the way to the door," Cassidy said. "In fact, why don't we just, oh I don't know, throw you back in your cell! Just what made you think you'd be able to get away from us?"

"So much for a smooth getaway," Misty muttered. Cassidy then turned her attention to the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth.

"And you three, somehow I should have expected you to show up," she said. "You just couldn't stay away from Team Rocket, could you. Trying to hold on to your 'glory years', not like there were any to begin with."

"If anything getting an opportunity to knock your ego down a few rungs is reason enough for us to be here," Jessie spat.

"Oh please. Taking you three out will be easier than playing that little coordinator girl for the fool she was," Cassidy laughed. That one comment got Ash and Misty's attention.

"What did you say about Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Well, should we tell them the whole plan, Cassidy?" Butch asked.

"I don't see why not. It's not as if they'll be getting out of here," Cassidy answered. "You see, we played that ditsy coordinator like a fiddle…"

* * *

Paul was growing more and more frustrated with each passing second. Not only were there no Rockets for him to beat up, but he also had Dawn following him, and in his eyes she was as useful as a Metapod against a Groudon.

"Ash? Misty? If you can hear me say something!" Dawn yelled.

"If you don't be quiet you'll give us away," Paul seethed.

"Hey! Unlike you I'm trying to find my friends," Dawn answered. "If you don't feel like helping them just…"

"Be quiet!" Paul ordered. Dawn was about to come down on him verbally when she heard voices.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

"If you keep your mouth shut long enough you'll find out," Paul said. Dawn did what he asked, though a bit begrudgingly, and listened for the voices.

"Hey! I know those voices!" she said in a whisper.

"Shut up! I'm trying to hear what they're saying," Paul ordered.

* * *

"What do you mean you 'played' her?" Ash asked.

"It's quite simple. That girl thought we'd help her win the heart of her 'beloved', that being you," Cassidy explained. "All we had to do was promise her we would and she played right into our hands."

"We got her to help us set you up at the lake so we could get you and the redhead apart from each other," Butch continued.

"The old 'divide-and-conquer' strategy," James commented.

"And it worked to perfection," Cassidy bragged. "She had no idea who we really were or what we were planning, nor did she know that there was no way she'd ever come out on top in the end. It was a win-lose situation. We won while she lost."

"And with you two trapped here there wouldn't be anyone left to stop us from swarming the Sinnoh Championships and stealing every Pokémon we can get our hands on!" Cassidy declared. "In fact we've already got a large force on its way here for just that purpose. We'll further cement our legacies as the greatest Team Rocket elites of all time and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" While Butch and Cassidy gloated about their successful plot Ash and Misty were in shock.

"Oh no… they used Dawn just to get ahead," Misty said.

"And to think… I was so hard on her back at the Pokémon Center," Ash said. "When we get out of here I'm going to find her and apologize."

"Me too," Misty agreed.

"Providing we let you get out, which we won't!" Cassidy said. To prove their point each of them released a Pokémon, Cassidy a Mightyena and Butch a Sableye.

"You're going to stay here until we're finished with our business, and there's nothing you can do about it," Cassidy sneered.

"Well we'll have to disagree with you on that!" Jessie replied. She sent out her Seviper while James sent out Carnivine, who proceeded to bite down on his head.

"Take a bite out of them, not me!" James cried. He managed to get Carnivine off and sent it out next to Seviper.

"You think you stand a chance against us?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't think…I** KNOW** we do!" Jessie answered.

"Well… let's see!" Cassidy challenged. With those words the battle between the Rockets and ex-Rockets began.

* * *

Dawn's body was shaking in anger. She couldn't believe that she had been lead on by those two, and what made it worse was they were members of Team Rocket. Those two facts alone made her angrier than an enraged Primeape.

"Why those… I'll show them who they're messing with!" she seethed.

"I'm not going to tell you again to…"

"If you want to get your hands on Team Rocket then shut up and send out your Pokémon!" Dawn ordered, a Poké Ball in her hand. Her outburst was unexpected but Paul just shrugged it off and took out a Poké Ball.

"Electabuzz, Brick Break!" he ordered.

"Mamoswine, Take Down!" Dawn yelled. The two Pokémon appeared and used their respective attacks on the wall, shattering it and surprising everyone on the other side.

"Hey! What happened?" Cassidy yelled.

"I don't know! I can't see anything!" Butch answered. Once everything settled down they were able to see what happened, and who it was that interrupted.

"Is that… Dawn?" Misty asked.

"I think… yeah! It is Dawn… and… Paul?" Both Ash and Misty were surprised to see Dawn here with Paul of all people.

"How in the world did those two work together long enough to get here?" Misty asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ash answered.

"Humph… don't even think about grouping me together with her," Paul spat. "I just came here to get these losers out of here before they screw up our championship battle."

"Should have known," Ash spoke under his breath. While this was happening Dawn was glaring at Cassidy and Butch with a look that would make a Darkrai run and hide.

"You… how could you? You used me, played with my emotions, just to get what you wanted!" she yelled. "How could anyone be as low as you two?"

"It comes with the job, kid," Cassidy answered.

"Well, it looks like you two are outnumbered," Jessie commented. Indeed now that Dawn and Paul were here, along with a Pokémon each, Cassidy and Butch were outnumbered 2-to-1.

"Well we're about to change that!" Cassidy announced. "Granbull, get out here!"

"You too, Shuckle!" Butch added. Two more Poké Balls flew through the air and opened, revealing a Granbull and Shuckle. They stood next to their comrades, evening the odds.

"Looks like we've got an even playing field now," Cassidy commented. "Let's see you…"

"Electabuzz, Thunder!" Before Cassidy could finish her statement Paul's Electabuzz blasted her Granbull and Mightyena with a powerful Thunder.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're…"

"I don't have time to stand here and listen to you argue with each other," Paul interrupted. "If you're not going make the first move then I am."

"And it'll be the last one you'll make!" Cassidy growled. "Mightyena, get up and use Crunch! Granbull, use Fire Fang!" Mightyena and Granbull struggled back to their feet and sprang into action, charging towards Electabuzz with their mouths wide open, Granbull's ablaze with fire.

"Stop them with Ice Shard!" Dawn yelled. With a loud bellow Mamoswine formed a large shard of ice in his mouth before launching it at the charging Pokémon. The Ice Shard struck Granbull, knocking him into Mightyena and effectively halting their attack. Cassidy growled before turning to glare at Butch.

What are you waiting for? Order your Pokémon to attack!" she demanded.

"Uh, right!" Butch stuttered. "Shuckle, use Sludge Bomb! Sableye, Shadow Ball!" On his command Shuckle spat out a thick ball of sludge while Sableye hurled a ball of dark energy, both attacks heading for Electabuzz and Mamoswine.

"Seviper, use Haze!" Jessie ordered. Seviper jumped between the attacks and their targets and spewed a thick Haze, obscuring everyone's vision. The attacks entered the cloud, but no one knew whether they hit their targets or not.

"Now Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James ordered. From within the Haze cloud a spray of seeds emerged, striking Butch's Pokémon hard and knocking them back a few feet.

"They're making fools of us!" Cassidy roared. "Granbull, Take Down! Mightyena, use Crunch again!"

"Sableye, Night Slash! Shuckle, Rock Slide!" Butch ordered. All four Pokémon went into action, launching attacks left and right.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Carnivine, Vine Whip!"

"Mamoswine, Ancient Power!"

"Electabuzz, Thunder!" In response to the attacks thrown their way Jessie, James, Dawn and Paul ordered attacks of their own. Pretty soon the battle looked like a full-blown war zone. Ash stood back, protecting Misty from the attacks wildly flying around.

"Are we winning?" Misty asked him.

"I don't know. I sure hope so," Ash answered. Under normal circumstances Ash wouldn't have hesitated to send his own Pokémon out to help in the battle, but with the way things were now if he did that whatever Pokémon he sent out would more than likely get hit in the crossfire and get seriously injured.

"Carnivine, Vine Whip!" James ordered. Carnivine used his Vine Whip and grabbed Shuckle, lifting him into the air and hurling him towards Mamoswine.

"Take Down!" Dawn said. Mamoswine lowered his head and charged at Shuckle, the two meeting in a head-on collision that sent Shuckle hurtling into Granbull and Sableye.

"Three down, one to go!" Dawn cheered.

And that one is just about to go!" Jessie announced. "Poison Tail!" Seviper maneuvered himself to the right of Mightyena and struck him with a Poison Tail, knocking him down in a crumpled heap next to the rest of Butch and Cassidy's Pokémon.

"Looks like you two are finished!" Dawn announced. Both Butch and Cassidy scowled at the scene in front of them. Their perfect plan had been ruined by a couple of traitors and some meddling brats.

"You may have beaten us, but you haven't stopped us!" Cassidy declared. She and Butch made a dash for the exit.

"Shoot! They're going to get away!" Misty shouted.

"Not on Meowth's watch they're not!" Meowth declared. Looking around he spotted a broken piece of wood laying nearby. He picked it up and quickly hurled it at the fleeing duo. The wood tripped them up, dropping them to the ground.

"Pikachu, Elektra, Thunder Wave!" Ash and Misty called. Their two Pikachu jumped into the air and shot off a pair of Thunder Waves, the blue lightning streaks hitting Butch and Cassidy and immobilizing them instantly.

"Hey… I… can't… move!" Butch growled.

"And you won't until the authorities get here," Ash informed him. With the danger now gone Ash was finally able to focus his attention on what truly mattered… Misty.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I am now," Misty answered. Ash was glad to her she was fine. Overcome with joy he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I let this happen," he said. "I should have been there for you."

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault," Misty explained.

"It… was mine." The two of them looked up to see Dawn approaching them. She was clearly ashamed of her actions, avoiding eye contact by looking down at the ground.

"Listen… I know I screwed up earlier. I let my emotions get out of control and because of that… I caused a lot of problems for you, and for that I'm sorry," Dawn said. Ash was about to say something when Misty held out her hand and stopped him.

"I'll handle this," she whispered. She stepped forward and stood in front of Dawn, her hands on her hips.

"Well you're right about one thing, you did cause a lot of problems for us," she said sternly. Dawn visibly flinched at Misty's words.

"However…" she continued. Dawn finally looked up.

"Just like us you were a victim in Team Rocket's scheme," Misty said. "They used your emotions to trick you into doing whatever they wanted."

"Wait… are you saying…"

"I believe what Misty is trying to say in her own unique way is… we forgive you, Dawn," Ash concluded, standing next to Misty. Dawn was absolutely overjoyed when she heard that. Unable to say how happy she was she decided to show them by throwing her arms around both of them in a huge hug.

"Thank you, guys! I swear I'll never let my emotions get the better of me again!" she cried. "If there's anything I can do to help…"

"Coming to rescue us is enough for me," Misty said.

"I agree," Ash added. "By the way do you still have your Pokénav? I need to let Gary know he can bring the authorities here."

"Yeah, sure," Dawn said. She took out her Pokénav and handed it to Ash, who promptly called Gary.

"Hey, Gary, it's Ash. I've got Misty back so you can get the police over here," he said. "… Great. See you soon." He hung up and gave the Pokénav back to Dawn.

"Gary said the police will be here in a few minutes," he said.

"That's good. The sooner these clowns are out of here the better," misty said.

"You got that right," Ash agreed. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and took out something that made Misty gasp in surprise.

"I believe this is yours," he stated.

"My necklace!" she cheered. Ash walked around behind her and placed it around her neck. Misty carefully held the jewel at the end of the necklace in her hand, her eyes watering.

"I… I thought I'd lost this forever when they captured me," she choked out.

"Mist… that necklace… it doesn't mean that much to me unless it's around your neck," Ash stated. Misty looked to Ash, her eyes filled with unshed tears and a warming smile on her lips. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around her, planting a small his on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Ash… for being there for me," Misty whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ash whispered back. The scene was becoming pointless in Paul's opinion. He turned to leave, but before he got too far he spotted something on the ground.

"What's this?" he inquired. He picked the object up and dusted it off. Once he realized what it was a smirk appeared on his face.

"So… looks like I'll finally get the Pokémon I need," he said. He pocketed the item and left, not even taking time to inform the others he was leaving.

* * *

Minutes later the abandoned building was surrounded by the local police force. One of the officers had just finished loading Butch and Cassidy into the back of her squad car while Officer Jenny got a statement from Ash and Misty.

"So they trapped you two here so you couldn't stop them from invading the Sinnoh Championships, is that correct?" Officer Jenny asked.

"That's right," Misty answered. "They planned to steal every Pokémon they could."

"They've got some troops on their way here right now," Ash added.

"Well they won't be stealing anything where they're going," she informed. "I'll inform the League officials so they can prepare an appropriate welcoming party for them."

"Ma'am, what about these three?" an officer asked. Standing next to him were Jessie, James and Meowth. Jessie and James were still in their Team Rocket uniforms.

"Those three? Just…"

"Wait a minute! They're not with Team Rocket!" Ash announced. Officer Jenny looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"Not with Team Rocket? Then do you mind explaining the uniforms," she inquired.

"The uniforms? Well…"

"They're undercover," Misty said. "They had to put on those uniforms as a disguise so they could get inside and rescue us."

"Yeah, that's it!" Ash declared. Officer Jenny looked a bit apprehensive at first, but she eventually believed their story.

"Let them go," she instructed. The officer saluted and stepped away from the trio.

"Well that should be everything I need," she said.

"Thank you, Officer Jenny," misty said.

"Just doing my job," she replied. "By the way, good luck in the Championship battle, Ash."

"Thanks. With everything's that's happened so far the battle should be a walk in the park," he joked. With that Officer Jenny and the rest of the police force left, leaving Ash, Misty, Dawn and the former Team Rocket trio still at the abandoned building.

"Whew… glad that's over," Ash said.

"Me too," Misty agreed. "Being kidnapped is definitely something I don't want to go through again."

"Well if it ever did I'd come to your rescue all over again," Ash declared.

"I know, and that's what makes it slightly bearable," Misty said.

"What, knowing that I'll be coming to your rescue?" Ash asked.

"Exactly," she answered.

"Well I'm just glad everything worked out in the end," Dawn said. "We're all safe and Team Rocket is behind bars… the _**evil **_Team Rocket, that is."

"And there's no better place that jail for that old hag," Jessie declared.

"I still can't believe you stuck your necks out for us like that, after everything we've done to you over the years," Meowth said.

"Well, you three may have been a pain at times, but you also managed to help us out in some tight spots. That showed us that you weren't all bad," Ash informed them.

"Besides, you stuck your necks out for us by trying to get us out of there, so I say we owed you," Misty added.

"Wow… you guys really are the best," James said.

"So, what's next?" Dawn asked. "Shouldn't you be preparing for the Championship battle?"

"After everything we just went through I think a good long rest is in order," Ash suggested. "Besides, I know all of Paul's Pokémon and how to handle them, so there's no need for a long planning session."

* * *

In his room back at the Pokémon Center Paul was currently standing in front of one of his Pokémon, the object he found back at the abandoned building in his hand.

"You know what this is, don't you?" he asked. His Pokémon nodded.

"Then you also know what this means," he declared. "Once I use this I expect you to win." His Pokémon nodded once again. With a smirk Paul handed the object to the Pokémon and stood back, watching as his body was engulfed in a white light.

"_Well Ash… let's see how you handle this,"_ he said. The Championship battle had just taken a huge turn before it had even begun.

* * *

The Team Rocket ploy has been foiled, Misty has been rescued and everyone is safe and sound. Now Ash can focus his attention on his upcoming championship battle. How will he fare? And just what did Paul find at the abandoned building that he believes will give him an edge? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnouh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	15. The Championship Battle Begins!

**Chapter 15: The Championship Battle Begins!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's Sinnoh Championships! What started as a field of hundreds of hopefuls has now been narrowed down to two powerful trainers and their Pokémon! One relies on pure power while the other sheer will and determination! Who will prove that they have what it takes to be this year's champion? The final battle is mere moments away, so don't leave those seats!"

* * *

Ash had been in hundreds of big battle situations, but this was by far one of the biggest of his life. All the hard work he and his Pokémon had put in was all about to be tested in the most difficult battle to date.

"This is it… this is where everything we've worked for pays off," he said. He was back in the trainer room getting prepared, though anyone could tell he was nervous.

"Chu Pika, Pikapi? (You okay, Ash?)" Pikachu asked.

"I'd be lying if I said yes," Ash replied. "I've got Butterfree in my stomach the size of Snorlax." Pikachu sighed. He knew this would happen. Ash had been in League tournaments before but this was the first time he had ever made it to the finals. The thought of failing after coming so far was weighing heavily on his mind.

"_(Chu Pi Chu Pi Ka Pi Ka Chu) I've got to snap him out of this,)"_ the Electric Mouse said. He was about to administer a light Thundershock when the door opened and Misty stepped in, Elektra on her shoulder.

"Hey there, future Pokémon Master. How you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better," Ash told her. That response told her all she needed to know.

"You're nervous, aren't you," she commented.

"Maybe a little… okay, a lot," Ash said. "This is the first time I've been in the finals of a major League tournament. What if I can't take Paul? What if he beats me out there?"

"If you go out there thinking like that he will. You've got to have some confidence in yourself and your Pokémon. It wasn't a mistake that you made it this far," Misty explained. "I know you can win, and so should you." Ash didn't know why and at that point he didn't care why, but somehow Misty always knew what to say to him to get him refocused.

"Thanks, Mist," he said, walking over and hugging her.

"That's what I'm here for," she replied. After the hug Ash noticed what Misty was wearing.

"What's with the outfit?" he asked. Misty was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit, complete with fluffy pink pompoms. Pikachu noticed that Elektra was wearing a similar outfit.

"It was Dawn's idea," she answered. "She… though it would be fun if we all cheered you on during your battle. Of course she insisted we dressed the part."

"And by we you mean?"

"Me, Dawn, Elektra and… Jessie," Misty answered. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Jessie cheering him on.

"I can only imagine the talking Dawn had to do to convince Jessie to agree to this," he said.

"Actually Jessie offered to do it. She said that after what we did for them a couple days ago it was the least she could do," Misty explained. "Oh, and she said that they're no longer interested in stealing Pikachu."

"That's a load off our minds, right buddy?" Ash said.

"Pi Ka Chu (You said it)," Pikachu replied.

"Will the competitors please report to the battlefield! I repeat, will the competitors please report to the battlefield!" Ash looked to Misty, the all-so familiar competitive look in his eyes.

"This is it. When this is all said and done I'll be the newest Pokémon Champion of the Sinnoh region," he said.

"I know, and we'll be cheering you on each step of the way," Misty reassured him. The two trainers shared a loving kiss. Meanwhile Elektra gave Pikachu a quick peck on the cheek.

"Pi Chu Pi Ka, Chu (Good luck out there, stud)," she said.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi Cha (Just watch me make sparks fly)," Pikachu replied, a few sparks dancing across his cheeks. With Misty, Elektra and the rest of their friends backing them up Ash and Pikachu left the trainer room and headed for the battlefield. Their time had come.

* * *

"And now, introducing the trainer fighting out of the red corner. All the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum!" The crowd erupted into cheer as Ash and Pikachu ran out onto the field. Looking over the stadium it was just as he expected, filled to capacity. And down by the front row, just where he expected to see them, was his cheering section. Misty, Elektra, Dawn and Jessie, all in matching pink cheerleader uniforms.

"Go get him, Ash!"

"Pi Ka Chu! (Take him down!)"

"You can do it!"

"After all the blast offs you've given James, Meowth and I over the years I know this guy's got nothing on you!" Ash smiled and flashed them his 'V-for-victory' sign.

"And his opponent, fighting out of the blue corner, from Veilstone City, Paul!" The crowd cheered once again as Paul walked out onto the field. Ash and Pikachu glared at him as he took his position opposite of them, his cold, uncaring eyes locked with Ash's.

"This will be a full six-on-six battle! The battle will end once either side makes their opponent's Pokémon unable to continue! Substitutions will be allowed!" the referee explained.

"I won't blame you if you back out now to save yourself the embarrassment of being defeated," Paul taunted.

"Not a chance, Paul!" Ash replied. "I'm leaving here the new Sinnoh champ!"

"We'll see about that," Paul retorted. From their seats higher up in the stands Gary, James and Meowth watched as Ash and Paul continued their verbal exchange.

"Paul doesn't know what he's getting himself into," Gary commented. "I've battle Ash multiple time and I know for a fact that these are the times when he's at his best."

"Big battle situations do tend to bring out the best in him," James added. "We've been witness to this plenty of times, haven't we Meowth."

"That's true. If anything the twerp… I mean, Ash, will bring everything he's got and then some," Meowth said.

"Well it looks like they're done talking," Gary pointed out. Indeed Ash and Paul were through with words and were now focused on the randomizer like everyone else to see who would send out their Pokémon first..

"_If Paul sends his out first that'll put him at a huge disadvantage," _Ash said. The tension grew as it continued to switch back and forth between the two of them. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the randomizer stopped. The trainer it chose was…

"And Paul will make the first selection!" He closed his eyes and gripped a Poké Ball, carelessly tossing it out.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" he called. His Continent Pokémon appeared, sending out a few tremors as he stomped to the ground. Seeing this Ash knew his first choice was easy.

"Staraptor, I choose you!" he shouted. Ash's Poké Ball flew through the air, releasing his Predator Pokémon. The referee held up two flags, a red one in Ash's direction and a blue one in Pail's.

"Torterra vs. Staraptor! Battle begin!" he announced.

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace!" Ash called. With at shrill cry Staraptor flipped through the air and dove down towards Torterra, white streaks flowing around his body from his incredible airspeed.

"Frenzy Plant!" Paul ordered, calling out one of Torterra's most powerful attacks right from the start. With a loud roar Torterra's body gave off a green glow. Seconds later thorny vines shot out of the ground, heading right for Staraptor.

"Dodge them and stay on course!" Ash shouted. With unbelievable agility Staraptor managed to avoid all the vines and hit his mark with Aerial Ace. Though he was weak to the attack Torterra showed no sign of pain.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic," Paul taunted.

"We're just getting started! Wing Attack!" Ash called. Staraptor doubled back and flew towards Torterra once again, it's wings spread out and glowing white. Due to Frenzy Plant there was nothing Torterra could do but take the super-effective Flying type attack.

"Alright, Ash! That's showing him!" Dawn cheered. "He's got him on the ropes now!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Misty corrected. "Each time Staraptor's landed a hit Torterra didn't even flinch, like it didn't even feel the attack."

"Wait! You mean that…"

"That purple-haired twerp may have something hidden up his sleeve," Jessie commented. Misty nodded.

"_Be careful, Ash. Don't start fighting his battle," _she said.

"Another Wing Attack!" Ash called. Staraptor doubled back a second time and prepared to deliver another Wing Attack. Thanks to his speed Staraptor was able to close in on Torterra rather quickly, but that's just what Paul was counting on.

"Giga Drain!" Paul ordered. Once the Predator Pokémon was close enough Torterra let out a loud bellow. Then, glowing green tendrils appeared on his back and snaked out towards Staraptor.

"Look out, Staraptor!" Ash warned. But his warning came too late. The Giga Drain engulfed the bird, sapping his strength and giving it to Torterra. When the attack ended Staraptor was barely able to stay airborne.

"So that was his plan! He let Torterra take all that damage so he'd be able to steal more of Staraptor's health with Giga Drain!" Misty explained.

"Of all the low-down dirty tactics!" Dawn scolded.

"Low-down and dirty, but at the same time very effective and unfortunately well within the rules," Jessie said. Misty had to stifle a laugh.

"It's kind of funny to hear you talking about rules after all this time," she said. She was about to reply but then realized how true what Misty had said was.

"Now that you mention it me talking about rules _**is**_ a bit funny," she said, a slight giggle escaping her lips.

"Guys, I think Ash is going to try and mount a comeback!" Dawn shouted. The looked back at the battle and saw that Ash had willed Staraptor back into the fight.

"We're not out of this yet, Staraptor!" Ash shouted.

"I beg to differ," Paul said. "Frenzy Plant!" Once again the thorny vines shot out of the ground and headed for Staraptor.

"Staraptor, use Quick Attack to dodge! Then go into Brave Bird!" Ash shouted. Right before the vines engulfed him Staraptor used Quick Attack to get a burst of speed, allowing him to fly safely over the vines. Then, his body took on a white glow, Brave Bird taking effect.

"_This has to work," _he pleaded. The tension was high as Staraptor closed in on Torterra, determined to win with his Brave Bird. Seconds later Staraptor pitched his body into Torterra, a loud grunt of pain coming from the Continent Pokémon. Staraptor circled around and landed in front of Ash. Unfortunately the recoil damage left the Predator Pokémon extremely weak. He nearly collapsed under his own weight.

"Hang tough, Staraptor!" Ash shouted. Upon hearing his voice Staraptor willed himself back up. They looked across the field to see what damage had been done, but to their shock Torterra was still standing, seemingly unharmed.

"No way! That was Staraptor's best attack!" Ash yelled.

"Well it wasn't good enough," Paul replied. "Torterra, Giga Drain!" Without the strength to dodge Staraptor could only stand as the green tendrils engulfed him again, stealing the rest of his energy and rendering him unconscious.

"Staraptor's unable to battle! Torterra wins!" the referee announced. The crowd cheered Paul's victory, but Misty and the others were stunned.

"How could Staraptor lose? He had the type advantage!" Dawn yelled.

"That's not all that matters in Pokémon. After all, you did beat Elektra with your Empoleon," Misty commented. With Misty's example Dawn saw how Ash could have lost that one. Meanwhile Ash recalled his defeated Pokémon.

"You did your best, Staraptor. Take a long rest for now," he said. He put that one away and grabbed another one.

"Go, Gyarados!" Ash shouted. His Poké Ball opened and revealed the form of his Atrocious Pokémon. Neither Paul or Torterra appeared intimidated.

"Torterra vs. Gyarados! Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered.

"Counter with Twister, Gyarados!" Ash called. Both Pokémon launched their attacks, Torterra a swirling storm of leaves and Gyarados a devastating twister. The two attacks slammed into each other, canceling each other out.

"A stalemate," Misty commented.

"They're evenly matched," Dawn added.

"_It's a stalemate this time. However… _Gyarados, another Twister!" Ash called.

"That didn't work last time and it won't this time! Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered. The two Pokémon launched their attacks again. At first it appeared as if it would end in another stalemate, but Gyarados slowly began to gain the upper hand.

"Pour it on, Gyarados! Give it everything you got!" Ash urged. With a mighty roar Gyarados intensified his Twister, overpowering Torterra's Leaf Storm even more.

"Don't you dare lose!" Paul warned. His warning proved to be useless, for shortly after Torterra was engulfed by the Twister attack, being rendered unconscious.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" Once again the crowd roared with approval, this time for Ash's victory.

"Yes! Way to go, Gyarados!" Ash cheered. The large serpent turned to his trainer and let out a roar, acknowledging Ash's praise. On the other side Paul recalled his defeated Torterra, glaring at his Poké Ball.

"I'll deal with you later," he growled. He then grabbed another Poké Ball.

"You had better produce better results," he warned. "Honchkrow, stand by for battle!" From Paul's side appeared his Big Boss Pokémon. Seeing Paul's choice Ash recalled Gyarados.

"I may need you later," he said. "Go, Luxray!" On Ash's side appeared Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon glaring at his opponent.

"Luxray! (Ready!)" he announced.

"Honchkrow vs. Luxray! Battle begin!"

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!" Paul ordered. Honchkrow opened his beak and fired off a pulsing wave of dark energy.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash called. With a loud roar Luxray fired off a bolt of electricity, easily cutting through Honchkrow's Dark Pulse as it kept on course towards the Big Boss Pokémon.

"Dodge that and use Night Slash!" Paul ordered. Honchkrow ducked to the side, avoiding the incoming Thunderbolt before charging towards Luxray with his wings giving off a sinister dark glow.

"Dodge it, Luxray!" Ash shouted. Luxray jumped out of the way of Honchkrow's attack, but the Big Boss Pokémon doubled back and came with another slash.

"Counter with Crunch!" Ash called. Luxray opened his mouth and bit down on Honchkrow's extended wing, halting the Night Slash attack.

"Not a very smart move there," Paul taunted. "Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow smirked at Luxray as he opened his mouth, preparing to fire a point-blank Dark Pulse.

"Quick, Luxray! Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Luxray returned Honchkrow's smirk right before flooding his body with thousands of volts of electricity. The Big Boss Pokémon squawked in pain as he was blasted away from Luxray.

"Follow up with Iron Tail!" Ash called. While Honchkrow attempted to recover Luxray closed in, his tail giving off a white glow.

"Lux Ray! (Good night!)" he roared before bringing his tail down on Honchkrow's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! Luxray wins!" the referee declared.

"Alright! Ash is ahead!" Dawn cheered.

"I didn't doubt him for a second," Jessie said. Misty didn't have a need for words at the moment. She just stared out at Ash, a warm smile on her face.

"_Show him what you're made of," _she said. Ash was busy praising Luxray for his efforts while Paul recalled his second defeated Pokémon in disgust.

"Worthless," he grumbled. He then took out a third Poké Ball.

"Weavile, stand by for battle!" His third Pokémon was revealed to be his Ice-and-Dark type Weavile. Seeing this Ash recalled Luxray.

"You deserve a break," he said. He grabbed another Poké Ball and threw it out.

"I choose you, Charizard!" he shouted. From within the Poké Ball appeared his mighty dragon, roaring loudly to announce his presence.

"This won't take long," Jessie commented.

"You think so?" Dawn asked.

"Trust me. We've dealt with that Charizard of his enough times to know how powerful he is," Jessie explained. "That kid's Weavile doesn't stand a chance."

"Weavile vs. Charizard! Battle begin!" the referee ordered.

"Weavile, Blizzard!" Paul ordered. Weavile took a deep breath and breathed out a powerful Blizzard at Charizard. Naturally the Flame Pokémon wasn't impressed.

"And you called my attacks pathetic," Ash taunted, throwing Paul's words right back at him. "Time to show him what a real attack looks like, Charizard! Flamethrower!" With a menacing grin Charizard took a deep breath of his own and fired off a massive Flamethrower, cutting right through the Blizzard and striking Weavile with incredible force.

"You better not go down!" Paul warned. Unlike with Torterra his warning this time produced the desired effects. Once the Flamethrower was done Weavile was found still standing, though just barely.

"Ice Punch, go!" Paul ordered. Though severely weakened from the Flamethrower Weavile managed to charged forward.

"Let's not let this drag out any longer than it has to, Charizard! Seismic Toss!" Ash called. Taking to the sky Charizard flew towards Weavile, picking up the much smaller Pokémon as he flew by. He then took him high into the air, circling around as he prepared his attack.

"What are you waiting for, Weavile? I said use Ice Punch!" Paul yelled. Despite Weavile's desire to use his attack Charizard had his arms pinned to his side with his massive claws.

"Now bring it home!" Ash shouted. Charizard let out a loud roar before beginning his descent. Paul could only watch as his Pokémon was thrown to the ground, resulting in him losing his third.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee declared. By now the crowd was in a frenzy, having witnessed Ash drop three of Paul's Pokémon with little effort.

"And with Paul now having lost three of his Pokémon we will now take a fifteen minute break!" the announcer said.

"Come on, guys! Let's go wait for Ash!" Dawn suggested. There were no objections as she, Jessie, Misty and Elektra left the stands on their way to the trainer room. As she followed the others Misty looked out at the battlefield, seeing Ash engulfed in a hug from Charizard. She couldn't help but smile.

"_This is your battle, Ash. Paul can't stop you now,"_ she said.

* * *

Things looked rocky at first when Staraptor went down, but Ash turned things around by defeating three of Paul's Pokémon. With momentum on his side can Ash keep the ball rolling and win the Sinnoh Championships? Or does Paul have something up his sleeve to turn the tide of battle in the second half? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	16. Momentum Shift

**Chapter 16 - Momentum Shift**

Back in the trainer room Ash and Pikachu were on cloud nine. So far Ash had a 3-to-1 edge on his cold-hearted rival.

"We're doing it, Pikachu! We're really winning the Championship battle!" Ash cheered.

"Pi Ka Chu Ka Chu Pi Cha! (We've got him on the ropes now!)" Pikachu cheered.

"Yeah. I just wish I hadn't lost Staraptor so early in the battle," Ash said. "…no, I can't start thinking like that. Staraptor wouldn't want me feeling bad about his defeat. He'd want me to battle on and win, and that's just what I'm going to do!"

"Chu Pi Ka Chu _**Pi**_ Ka Pika Pi Chu (You mean that's what _**we**_ are going to do)," Pikachu corrected.

"That's right," Ash said. "This is a team effort, and we're a team."

"Pi Ka Chu Pika Chu! (And don't you forget it!)" Pikachu said, that statement getting a chuckle out of both of them. Right then they heard the door open and Ash had just enough time to turn around and catch a very enthusiastic redhead in his arms.

"So I take it you liked what you saw out there?" Ash asked.

"Liked? I loved it! You're really putting Paul in his place out there!" Misty said.

"Hey, somebody has to," Ash replied.

"And who better than you." Looking behind Misty he saw Dawn and Jessie standing in the doorway.

"You're looking strong out there, Ash," Dawn commented.

"I have to admit it's rather enjoyable to see someone else on the receiving end of that Charizard's attacks for a change," Jessie joked.

"Well believe me when I say that Charizard isn't close to being done with Paul's team," Ash declared.

"Does that mean you'll be sticking with him for a while?" Misty asked.

"No pun intended but right now Charizard is on fire," Ash commented. "I figure that as long as he's hot I should stick with him."

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi Pikachu Picha! (But I want to see Pikachu battle!)" Elektra protested.

"Chu Pika. Pikapi Pi Pika Pi Chu Pi Ka Pichu (Don't worry. Ash is saving me for the main event)," Pikachu explained.

"That's right, Elektra. I can't have the main event come out too soon and spoil everything after, can I?" Ash said.

"Chu, Pi Ka Chu (No, I guess not)," Elektra said.

"Then there you go," Ash said.

"Chu Pika Chu Pi Ka Pi Ka (Just promise me he won't get hurt)," Elektra pleaded.

"I'll do my best," Ash told her.

"Chu Pika. Chu Pi Ka Chu Pika Chu Pi (Don't worry. I'll be the one brining the pain)," Pikachu told her, flexing his muscles and letting some sparks fly.

"Woo-hoo , looking good there, Pikachu," Misty commented.

"And he'll look even better out there once we win the Sinnoh Championship," Ash said.

"You both will in my opinion," Misty said, wrapping her arms around Ash's neck. Ash smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close for a passionate kiss.

"Umm… we'll go ahead and head back to our seats," Dawn said, though it was unclear whether Misty heard her or not. Regardless she and Jessie quietly left the room, giving Ash and Misty the privacy they deserved at the moment.

"Attention, please! The battle will resume in five minutes! Will the trainers please report back to the battlefield! I repeat…" Ash and Misty reluctantly broke their kiss but remained in each others' embrace.

"Time for us to put the finishing touches on this battle," Ash whispered.

"Go get him," Misty said. The two of them stepped back from each other. After receiving a good luck kiss from Elektra Pikachu took his place on Ash's shoulder as the two of them headed out. Misty sighed.

"Pi Pikachupichu Pi Ka Pi Ka Chu (The championship is as good as theirs)," Elektra commented.

"I certainly hope so," Misty said.

* * *

Having heard the announcement Paul was also on his way back to the battlefield. His demeanor was surprisingly calm, especially considering the fact that he was currently looking at a 3-to-1 deficit.

"He may have gotten off some luck attacks, but he's not winning this battle," he said. He then grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt. He stared at the ball, a sinister smirk forming on his face.

"And this Pokémon will guarantee that," he concluded before re-clipping the ball on his belt and continuing on to the battlefield.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the second half of our Championship Battle is about to commence! Despite losing his first Pokémon Ash has managed to battle his way to a 3-to-1 advantage! Can he keep this up or will Paul mount a comeback?" Ash and Paul were standing on opposite ends of the battlefield, eager to resume their battle.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted. He threw out a Poké Ball, releasing his Hibernator Pokémon.

"You were doing great earlier, so why mess with a good thing! Go, Charizard!" Ash shouted, calling on the massive dragon once again.

"Ursaring vs. Charizard! Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Let's put him away quick! Seismic Toss!" Ash called. Charizard roared and flew straight for Ursaring.

"Hammer Arm!" Paul ordered.

"Wait, Charizard!" But Ash's warning came too late. Charizard was already in striking-distance of Ursaring. The large bear raised his paw and brought it down on Charizard's head, stopping the dragon in his tracks and knocking him to the ground at Ursaring's feet.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul ordered. As Ursaring gathered the energy needed for the attack Ash desperately tried to will Charizard back into the battle.

"Come on, Charizard! You have to get up!" he pleaded.

"Doesn't Paul know he can seriously injure both Charizard and Ursaring by using Hyper Beam that close ," Dawn commented.

"I'm sure he does, but at the same time I doubt he cares," Misty replied.

"You mean that…" Misty nodded.

"He'll do whatever it takes, even if that means sacrificing one of his own Pokémon," Misty answered.

"Tch… not even we were that ruthless," Jessie scoffed. Everyone looked on as Charizard began to stir. Unfortunately Ursaring was mere seconds from firing the deadly beam, leaving Ash with only one choice.

"Charizard, use Steel Wing to defend yourself!" he shouted. He watched as Charizard did his best to cover himself with one of his Steel-powered wings, praying that would be enough defense to weather the Hyper Beam.

"Fire!" Paul ordered. Despite the danger this posed to him Ursaring fired the Hyper Beam, the attack creating an explosion that blanketed the two Pokémon in a thick smoke cloud.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted. Paul's face remained unchanged, never once showing any concern for his own Pokémon. The audience waited, wondering who or if either Pokémon were still standing after the devastating attack.

"Do you… do you think Charizard is okay?" Dawn asked hesitantly.

"I wonder if either of them are okay after that," Jessie admitted. "Hyper Beam is one attack you don't want to take, especially at near point-blank range." Misty and Elektra, along with Ash and everyone else, continued to stare at the smoke cloud, looking for any sign of movement. Pretty soon the smoke began to dissipate.

"Hey, it's clearing!" she shouted. As the smoke cleared everyone could see two figures. They turned out to be Ursaring and Charizard, both surprisingly still standing, though both appeared ready to fall at the drop of a hat.

"_This isn't good. Charizard is just about out of strength," _Ash observed.

"Alright Ursaring! Hammer Arm!" Paul ordered. Ursaring snarled and raised his arm once again, but before he could bring it down onto Charizard he flinched and fell backwards.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee declared. The crowd cheered wildly for Ash. He was just glad to get through this part of the battle with Charizard coming through safe.

"Whew… that was close," Ash said. "I'm going to have to be more careful in the future." Paul had already recalled his defeated Ursaring and was readying his fifth Pokémon.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" he shouted. Paul's next Pokémon was his powerful Fire type. Seeing that his own needed a break Ash recalled Charizard and readied another Poké Ball.

"Gyarados, it's your turn again!" he shouted. The mighty serpent made his second appearance and glared at his opponent. Magmortar showed no fear as the two of them stared at each other.

"Magmortar vs. Gyarados! Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Let's start off big, Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted. Gyarados took a deep breath and sprayed out a massive gush of water from his maw. Seeing this Paul smirked.

"Thunderbolt!" he ordered.

"What the?" Ash shouted. Before he could say anything else Gyarados screeched in pain as his body was flooded with thousands of volts of electricity from Magmortar's Thunderbolt. Seconds later he fell over, his body still crackling with electricity.

"Gyarados! Are you alright?" Ash asked. Gyarados managed to raise back up, grunting to Ash that he was fine. Ash let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to Paul and his Magmortar.

"Oh man… I had no idea Magmortar could learn Thunderbolt," he said. "I'm going to have to change my approach."

"If you won't attack then I will! Thunderbolt!" Paul ordered. Magmortar pointed his cannon-arms at Gyarados, each firing off an electric bolt.

"Quick, use Aqua Tail on the ground!" Ash shouted. Gyarados slammed his tail on the ground in front of him, small bits of rock, dirt and water creating a makeshift barrier in front of him. The barrier had the desired effect, stopping the damaging Thunderbolt from hitting its target.

"Time for us to go on the offensive! Earthquake!" Ash shouted. Gyarados once again slammed his tail on the ground, this time sending tremors along the ground towards Magmortar.

"Use Flamethrower on the ground!" Paul ordered. Showing that he could be just as innovative as Ash Paul had Magmortar use Flamethrower on the ground, his two cannon-arms acting like rocket thrusters that propelled him over the Earthquake.

"Thunderbolt!" Paul ordered. From above Magmortar once again struck Gyarados with Thunderbolt. The attack was slowing becoming too much for the Atrocious Pokémon, meaning that if Ash didn't do something fast he'd lose his second Pokémon.

"Twister!" he shouted in a desperate attempt to mount some kind of counter-attack. Sensing his trainer's desperation Gyarados found the strength to launch a massive twister at Magmortar. The attack surprised the Blast Pokémon, causing him to cease his Thunderbolt assault.

"Keep it going with Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted. Following the Twister attack Magmortar was blasted by a massive stream of water from Gyarados's Hydro Pump. Needless to say when Magmortar finally hit the ground he was out cold.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" the referee declared. The crowd was going wild. Ash was one Pokémon away from winning the Sinnoh League, and one step closer to realizing his dream.

"_Oh man… this is it! Just one more and… the championship will be ours!" _Ash said. He was so excited he could barely contain himself. In the stands Misty shared his excitement.

"He's going to do it! He's going to beat Paul!" she cheered.

"But Paul still has one Pokémon left," Dawn said.

"Electabuzz isn't going to be a problem for Ash. Remember, he still has his Torterra and Pikachu left, and neither of them have been in the battle yet," Misty replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them," Dawn said. "Doesn't look like Paul has a chance then."

"He sure doesn't!" Misty cheerfully replied. Back on the field Paul recalled his defeated Pokémon.

"I told you, Paul! You didn't have anything I wouldn't be ready for!" Ash taunted. Paul merely closed his eyes and smirked.

"Is that what you think? Well let's see if you're ready for this," he replied, taking out his final Poké Ball and throwing it out.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" he shouted. Paul's final appeared on the field, shocking everyone.

"When did you get an Electivire?" Ash shouted.

"I think you should worry more about how you're going to defeat me now," Paul replied.

"Electivire vs. Gyarados! Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"We've got to end this quick! Gyarados, Earthquake!" Ash shouted. Gyarados went to slam his tail on the ground for an Earthquake, but Paul was quick to respond.

"Thunder, go!" he ordered. Before Gyarados could launch his attack Electivire launched his, firing a massive bolt of electricity at the large serpent. The attack, along with the damage he sustained from his battle with Magmortar, proved to be too much for him to overcome. He fell to the ground in defeat.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Electivire wins!" the referee declared. Ash stood there in disbelief. One of his strongest Pokémon had just been defeated by a Pokémon he had not expected. Recalling his Gyarados Ash grabbed another Poké Ball, all the while keeping his gaze on Paul.

"The momentum's shifted in his favor. I've got to stop him… fast," he said.

* * *

What started off promising has now taken a turn for the worse. With Paul's newly-evolved Electivire making short work of Ash's Gyarados is the momentum now in Paul's favor? Or can Ash take Electivire down quickly and claim victory? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	17. Rough Times Ahead

**Chapter 17: Rough Times Ahead**

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash shouted. The Poké Ball flew through the air and opened, revealing Ash's massive Torterra. The Continent Pokémon stomped to the ground, sending out a few tremors as a result.

"Ash should have the advantage with this match-up," Dawn commented.

"That's right. Torterra is a Grass-and-Ground type and immune to Electivire's Electric attacks," Jessie added. "This battle is all his." While the two of them were confident in Ash's chances Misty was a bit more concerned.

"Pikapi Pi Chu Pika, Pika Chu? (Ash is in trouble, isn't he?)" Elektra asked.

"I'm definitely concerned, Elektra," Misty admitted. "There's no telling what Paul's Electivire can do now that he's evolved." That statement only proved to reinforce Elektra's fears. From what Misty said she knew that Ash was in for a fight.

"Electivire vs. Torterra! Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Let's shut him down quick, Torterra! Earthquake!" Ash shouted. With a loud bellow Torterra reared up on his hind legs briefly before coming down on all fours again, slamming his front legs into the ground and sending out massive shockwaves through the ground.

"N-Now t-that's w-what I c-call a m-major l-league E-Earthquake!" Dawn stuttered, trying to keep her balance.

"N-No k-kidding!" Jessie agreed while trying to do the same.

"Electivire, jump!" Paul ordered. Using his two tails Electivire propelled himself up and over the Earthquake, much to Ash's disappointment.

"Ice Punch, go!" Paul said. Ash looked up and saw Electivire preparing to deliver his Ice Punch.

"Electivire's a sitting duck up there… Torterra, knock him down with Energy Ball!" Ash shouted. Torterra opened his mouth, a green sphere of energy forming in it.

"Okay! Let it rip!" Ash shouted. Torterra fired his Energy Ball, the orb flying up towards the seemingly defenseless Electivire.

"Protect!" Paul ordered. Electivire crossed his arms in front of him and created a green barrier around his body. The Energy Ball stuck the barrier and exploded, doing no damage to Electivire.

"No!" Ash shouted. From his position high above Torterra Electivire smirked before beginning his downward descent, his right fist giving off a bluish-white glow. Ash knew that there would be no way for Torterra to dodge the attack, leaving him with only one option.

"Brace yourself!" he shouted. Torterra's body tensed and he got ready to take the attack. Once he was close enough Electivire swung his fist, the Ice Punch connecting with Torterra's jaw. The Continent Pokémon grunted and stumbled back a bit, but remained standing.

"That's it, Torterra! Stay strong!" Ash cheered.

"You don't know the meaning of the word!" Paul sneered. "Brick Break!" Electivire raised his fist high and prepared to bring in down onto Torterra's head.

"Use Bite to catch his fist!" Ash shouted. Just as Electivire swung his fist Torterra moved his head slightly, allowing him to catch Electivire's fist in his mouth.

"That's using your head, Ash!" Misty cheered. Ash was sure he had Paul this time, but the cold-hearted trainer just smirked.

"You seem to have forgotten that Electivire has two hands," he commented. "Ice Punch!" What should have been a moment of triumph was now a moment of defeat as Electivire used his free hand to deliver a powerful Ice Punch to Torterra, this one rocking the Continent Pokémon quite a bit and forcing him to release his hold on Electivire's arm.

"Follow with Iron Tail!" Paul ordered. Electivire spun around and, without giving Torterra any time to rest, struck the Continent Pokémon with his two tails. Torterra nearly toppled over from the attacks he received, leaving Ash to worry about his health.

"Hang tough, Torterra! We can't let him win!" Ash pleaded.

"Like you have a choice now! Ice Punch!" Paul ordered. Electivire threw one last Ice Punch at Torterra, this one knocking him out of the battle.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Electivire wins!" the referee declared. The crowd was starting to get behind Paul as he mounted his comeback. Ash recalled his Torterra.

"You did all you could, and for that I thank you," he said. He took out another Pokémon and threw it out.

"Go, Luxray!" he shouted. His Gleam Eyes Pokémon appeared on the field and glared at his opponent.

"Why did Ash choose Luxray?" Dawn asked. "Since they're both Electric types won't they just cancel each other out?"

"Yes, but that also applies to Paul," Misty explained. "Electivire won't be able to us his Electric attacks either."

"Oh… that makes sense," Dawn commented.

"Electivire vs. Luxray! Battle begin!" the referee declared.

"Okay, let's start off Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Luxray charged towards Electivire, his tail glowing white.

"Brick Break, go!" Paul commanded. As Luxray closed the distance Electivire prepared to knock him away with a Brick Break.

"Watch it, Luxray!" Ash warned. Seeing what was about to happen Luxray shifted from offense to defense, using his Iron Tail to block Electivire's Brick Break.

"That's some quick thinking, Luxray!" Ash praised.

"Quick, but not good! Use your other hand!" Paul ordered. With a devious smirk Electivire stuck Luxray with his other arm, knocking the Gleam Eyes Pokémon away.

"Follow with Earthquake!" Paul said. Electivire raised one foot up, preparing to stomp out an Earthquake.

"Quick, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"No, Ash! Don't do it!" Misty warned. Despite her warning Luxray did as Ash said, firing off a powerful Thunderbolt at Electivire. Paul smirked.

"And now the battle is mine," he said to himself. The Thunderbolt hit its target, but didn't do any damage.

"What the?! Nothing happened!" Ash shouted.

"That's where you're wrong! Something did happen!" Paul replied. "Now, attack!" Electivire finished his attack, stomping the ground and sending out massive shockwaves through the ground towards Luxray.

"Jump over it, Luxray!" Ash shouted. Before the shockwaves could reach him Luxray sprang into the air, avoiding the devastating attack. Ash saw this as a good move, but before he could call out his next attack Electivire had jumped up and was in Luxray's face.

"What?! How did…"

"Ice Punch!" Paul ordered. Faster than either Ash or Luxray could act Electivire charged up his Ice Punch and struck Luxray, knocking him down to the ground.

"Now finish with Brick Break!" Paul said. With Luxray down Electivire went in for the final strike. At first Ash thought he was seeing things, but Electivire was definitely moving much faster than before.

"Quick, Luxray! You have to get up!" Ash pleaded. Luxray heard Ash's pleas, but by then it was too late to try and move. Electivire brought his fist down on Luxray, rendering him unconscious.

"Luxray is unable to battle! Electivire wins!" the referee said. Ash couldn't believe what was happening. His once overwhelming advantage was now all but gone. As he recalled Luxray Misty, Dawn and Jessie worried about how things had taken a turn.

"Hold on… what just happened? Electivire got really fast after getting hit by Luxray's Thunderbolt," Dawn commented.

"It's because of Motor Drive," Misty answered.

"Motor Drive?" Dawn asked.

"It's Electivire's special ability. Whenever Electivire gets hit by an Electric attack his speed gets boosted," Misty explained.

"And I take it Ash didn't know that," Dawn guessed.

"He hasn't faced many Electivire. I think the only one he's faced was Gary's," Misty said. "Back then Gary didn't tell him about Electivire's Motor Drive ability."

"And that lack of information has just cost him one of his Pokémon," Jessie commented. Further up in the stands Gary, James and Meowth were also talking about the turn the battle had taken.

"Man, I wish I would have told him about that whenever we battled," Gary said.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that other guy was going to use an Electivire," Meowth said.

"But still…"

"What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about that now," James said.

"Yeah, you're right," Gary admitted.

"So, who do you think he's going to use now?" James asked.

"Well, seeing as how all Ash has left is Pikachu and Charizard the logical choice would be Pikachu," Gary replied. "But then again Ash was never the most logical trainer in battle."

"So he's probably going to use Charizard, right?" Meowth asked.

"More than likely," Gary said. Down below Ash had recalled Luxray.

"I'm sorry I failed you out there," he said. "Now you rest while the rest of us try and win this." He clipped the ball to his belt and grabbed another one.

"I know you're still probably tired, but we need you right now," he said. "Go, Charizard!" The mighty dragon appeared on the field yet again, though everyone could see he was still tired from his earlier battles.

"I'm sorry for bringing you out again, but I need your strength," Ash explained. "Can you go another round?" Charizard looked back and nodded.

"Okay then! Give it all you got!" Ash replied.

"Electivire vs. Charizard! Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Let's end this quick! Thunder!" Paul ordered. Electivire let loose a massive Thunder, the attack heading right for Charizard.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Charizard breathed deeply and fired off a Flamethrower. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. Unfortunately Charizard appeared to be even more winded afterwards.

"_This isn't good. Charizard can't go for much longer. Somehow I've got to end this soon," _Ash said.

"Ice Punch!" Paul ordered. Still with his speed boost from Motor Drive Electivire charged towards Charizard, his fist giving off a bluish white glow.

"Stop him with Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted. Just as Electivire swung with his Ice Punch Charizard countered with Dragon Claw. Once again the Pokémon canceled each other out.

"Man, this is one heck of a stalemate they've got going here," Dawn commented.

"Yeah, but something tells me this won't remain a stalemate for long," Jessie replied.

"Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted. With Electivire so close Charizard had no trouble wrapping his arms around him and taking him up into the sky. He began his rotations, everyone knowing what was to come next.

"Thunder!" Paul ordered. Ash gasped and looked up. With Charizard holding on to Electivire there was no way the attack would miss. And it didn't. Charizard let out a pain-filled roar as his body was fried by thousands of volts of electricity.

"Don't give in, Charizard! I know you can fight through this!" Ash shouted. The pain was excruciating, but deep down Charizard knew Ash, along with the rest of the Pokémon on the team, were counting on him. And so, with a mighty roar, Charizard shook off the Thunder and continued his Seismic Toss, beginning his downward descent.

"Do it!" Ash cheered. With all the strength he had Charizard threw Electivire down towards the ground.

"This is it! There's no way Electivire can recover from that!" Dawn cheered.

"Bounce with your tails and use Thunder!" Paul ordered. As Electivire fell he turned so that his back was facing the ground. Then, to everyone's surprise, he used his tails to bounce back up into the air before firing off a Thunder attack at Charizard. The Flame Pokémon was so shocked he forgot to move and took the attack full-on.

"No, Charizard!" Ash shouted. As his Pokémon crashed to the ground Paul ordered his final attack.

"Thunder Punch!" Electivire followed Charizard to the ground, his fist covered in electric energy.

"_If that hits Charizard is done for!" _Ash said. "Use Overheat!" Charizard looked up and saw Electivire coming down towards him, ready to strike with his attack. The dragon opened his mouth and fired off a spiraling red-and-orange fire beam at him. The attack hit home, slowing down Electivire while damaging him in the process.

"Push him back, Charizard!" Ash cheered.

"Don't you dare let that stop you!" Paul warned. Their epic struggle continued, leaving everyone to wonder who would emerge on top. After a while Charizard began to waver, his Overheat losing its strength.

"Come on, Charizard! You have to stay strong!" Ash pleaded. Despite his desire to continue fighting Charizard had lost more strength in his earlier battles than anyone expected, leaving him with little to go on this time. Finally, after one last final desperate surge of strength, the mighty Charizard was spent. His Overheat died away, leaving nothing to stop Electivire from delivering his attack. He slammed his fist into Charizard's gut. The dragon let out a painful grunt before being rendered unconscious.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Electivire wins!" the referee announced. Ash stared in shock. Charizard was one of his strongest Pokémon, and he just lost him.

"Oh man… can I really stop Paul now?" Ash said, questioning himself.

"Pikapi! (Ash!)" Ash looked down at Pikachu, who was looking up at him with a confident look.

"What is it, buddy?" he asked.

"Pi Ka Chu Pi (I can take him)," he said. Ash had no doubt that Pikachu could take Electivire. However…

"This is going to be our toughest battle yet. You sure you're up to it?" he asked. Pikachu let a few sparks dance across his cheeks.

"Chu Pi Ka (You tell me)," he replied. Ash looked at the confidence in his eyes and immediately knew that Pikachu was ready for the challenge. With a nod he sent him out.

"Let's do this!" Ash shouted.

"Pi Ka! (You bet!)" Pikachu replied. As Pikachu stared down his much larger opponent Elektra watched from the sidelines. Normally she'd be happy to see Pikachu battle, but after what Paul's Electivire did to Ash's last four Pokémon she was more than a bit nervous.

"Pi Chu Pi, Pikachu (Please stay safe, Pikachu)," she whispered.

"Electivire vs. Pikachu! Final battle begin!"

* * *

And so it's come down to them: Pikachu and Electivire. With the Sinnoh Championship on the line both trainers and their Pokémon will no doubt leave it all on the battlefield. Who will be the one to claim victory and the title of Sinnoh champion? Find out in the next chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	18. Hold Nothing Back!

**Chapter 18: Hold Nothing Back!**

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" True to their battle style Ash and Pikachu started off with a high speed head-on attack. The small Electric Mouse Pokémon was nothing more than a yellow blur as he sped across the battlefield towards Electivire.

"Use Protect!" Paul ordered. Electivire grunted and crossed his arms in front of him, creating a green barrier around him. Pikachu slammed into the barrier and bounced off.

"Now use Brick Break!" Paul said. Electivire dropped his Protect barrier and raised his fist over his head. Ash knew he had to think fast or Pikachu would be in serious trouble.

"Blow him back with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"No, don't!" Misty shouted. But just as it was with Luxray her warning was too late. With Electivire in his face Pikachu fired off a desperation Thunderbolt. Electivire smirked as the Electric attack hit him. Just as before, though, the attack didn't slow him down. Pikachu was smashed to the ground by Electivire's Brick Break. The impact was so great he bounced back up.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Paul ordered. Quicker than anyone thought he could move Electivire spun around and slammed his Steel-charged tails into Pikachu, sending him hurtling through the air towards Ash. He hit the ground and came to a stop right in front of Ash.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly. Pikachu stood back up, shook off the cobwebs and gave Ash and thumbs-up. Ash let out a sigh of relief before glaring out at Paul and his Electivire.

"I don't get it. Not only is Thunderbolt not doing anything but Electivire is getting faster somehow," he said.

"Ash!" Misty shouted, getting his attention. "Whenever you hit Electivire with an Electric attack his Motor Drive ability allows him to absorb the attack to make him faster!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ash shouted. He then heard a chuckle out of Paul.

"You came into this battle thinking you could beat me and you didn't even know about Electivire's Special Ability? That just goes to show how truly pathetic you really are," he spat. Ash and Pikachu glared daggers at him.

"It'll take more than that to beat us!" Ash declared.

"Pi Ka! (That's right!)" Pikachu said, echoing his trainer's confidence.

"I doubt that," Paul answered. "Ice Punch!" Feeling that the time for talk had long passed Paul ordered his Electivire back on the attack. Thanks to two speed boosts from Motor Drive Electivire was now on par with Pikachu when it came to speed, and he was proving this with the speed of his charge as he prepared his Ice Punch.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" Ash shouted. Pikachu just barely jumped out of the way, Electivire's Ice Punch freezing the ground where Pikachu once stood. This was something that didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

"_All that speed won't mean a thing if Electivire can't keep on his feet," _he said. "Pikachu, keep dodging Electivire's attacks!"

"Keep using Ice Punch! Don't let that rat get away!" Paul demanded. Electivire chased down Pikachu, throwing Ice Punch after Ice Punch. Pikachu did his best to dodge the attacks, each missed attack freezing the ground.

"What's Ash doing? He can't win if Pikachu stays on the defensive," Dawn commented.

"I don't know. He's never been one for conventional battle strategies," Jessie said. Misty silently looked on, trying to see just what Ash was up to. As she watched more and more of the field become frozen from Electivire's missed Ice Punches it became clear.

"So that's what he's up to!" she shouted. Dawn, Jessie and Elektra looked to her, waiting for her explanation.

"Okay, are you going to tell us what his plan is?" Dawn asked.

"He's freezing the field. That way Electivire's speed will be a hindrance instead of an advantage," Misty explained.

"Oh, I get it. Electivire will be slipping around so much he won't be able to use his speed to overwhelm Pikachu," Dawn said.

"Exactly," Misty said. With a new understanding of Ash's battle strategy the girls looked on and watched it unfold. After a few more attacks the field was almost completely frozen.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and hit that annoying rat!" Paul demanded. Electivire made a move to chase after Pikachu, but his foot slipped on the ice. He fell to the ground, sliding a few feet before coming to a rest.

"We've got him right where we want him, Pikachu! Time to go on the attack!" Ash shouted. Without being told Pikachu charged up and Iron Tail and slammed it into the ice, bringing him to a stop.

"Hit him with Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Using his tail as a spring board Pikachu propelled himself forward, skating along the ice towards Electivire.

"Get up and stop him, now!" Paul ordered. Electivire tried to stand, but the ice made that nearly impossible. Electivire slipped and fell again, right as Pikachu reached him. The Electric Mouse swung his tail with all his might and struck Electivire, the attack sending Electivire sliding across the ice towards Paul. Pikachu slide back towards Ash, digging his claws into the ice to stop himself.

"Now let's see how all that speed is going to help you," Ash taunted. Paul closed his eyes and smirked.

"What an amateur move," he spat. "Use Brick Break!" Electivire, still on the ground, slammed one of his fist into the ice, shattering enough of it to allow him a place to stand.

"Uh oh," Ash said.

"Now use Earthquake!" Paul ordered. Electivire stomped the ground, creating another massive Earthquake.

"Pikachu, jump!" Ash shouted. Pikachu did as he was told, but that just played right into Paul's hand. With Pikachu in the air he couldn't defend himself from the secondary effect from Electivire's Earthquake. The Earthquake shattered the ice covering the field, sending hundreds of ice shards into the air at Pikachu. The mouse tried to cover up, but not even he could defend himself from every projectile.

"Chu, Pikachu! (No, Pikachu!)" Elektra screamed. The ice barrage lasted only a few seconds before Pikachu finally came back down to the ground, but it took its toll on the mouse. His body was covered in scraps and cuts and he was barely able to stand on his own.

"Now get in there and hit him with Ice Punch!" Paul ordered. Electivire charged the exhausted Pikachu and struck him with Ice Punch, freezing him in a small block of ice that left only his head exposed. However, Electivire didn't stop there. He continued to hit Pikachu with repeated Ice Punches, each one thickening the block of ice Pikachu was encased in.

"Hurry, Ash! You've got to do something or Pikachu's going to lose!" Dawn shouted.

"Use Thunderbolt to break free!" Ash shouted in desperation. Misty let out an audible groan as Pikachu launched his attack, shattering the ice prison Electivire had put him in. Unfortunately though one of the bolts hits Electivire, further increasing his speed due to Motor Drive.

"Oh no!" Ash shouted.

"Use Brick Break!" Paul yelled. With a loud battle cry Electivire raised his arm in the air and brought it down onto the still-recovering Pikachu, crushing him into the ground like an empty soda can. Electivire stepped away, revealing a battered and beaten Pikachu.

"No…" Ash gasped as he viewed the beaten body of his first Pokémon. The entire stadium fell quiet. Misty gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, thoughts of whether Pikachu was okay or not filling her mind. Dawn and Jessie shared her concern, while Elektra was doing everything she could to keep herself from running out onto the field and cradling her badly beaten mate.

"I guess that's it," the referee said. "Pikachu is…" Before he could finish what he was saying the Electric Mouse began to stir. Moments later Pikachu began the agonizing process of getting back on his feet.

"Come on, Pikachu! You can do it!" Ash cheered.

"Get up, Pikachu! Get up!" Misty urged.

"You can do it!" Dawn shouted.

"We believe in you!" Jessie shouted, surprising herself.

"Pi Ka Pi Ka! (Do it for me!)" Elektra cheered. Then, one by one, everyone else in the stadium began to cheer, urging Pikachu on. Ash looked around in awe before his eyes fell back on Pikachu.

"You hear that, buddy? Everyone wants to see you get back up! They want to see you get up and finish this battle!" Ash cheered. "Please, Pikachu! You have to get up!" With everyone in the stadium behind him Pikachu found the strength to get to his feet.

"Very well! Continue the battle!" the referee announced. Ash breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Pikachu get back up, but then the realization that he still had to find a way to defeat Paul and his Electivire brought him back down to Earth.

"_Man… no matter what we do they have an answer for it. Pikachu's no where near as strong as Electivire, and whenever we try Electric attacks his Motor Drive just lets him absorb the attack… wait a minute! He absorbs the attack, but there has to be a limit to the amount he can absorb before… "_ Misty watched as that oh-so-familiar look of thought appeared on Ash's face.

"Oh boy… I think Paul's n trouble now," she said with a smile on her face.

"Why do you way that?" Dawn asked.

"Take a look at Ash. I'd know that look anywhere," she commented.

"Okay, Pikachu! I think it's time to kick this thing into high gear!" Ash announced. He then did something that sent a shiver through Misty's spine. He reached up, grabbed the brim of his hat, and flipped it around backwards.

"Oh man! You know what that means?" Misty cheered. Jessie couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly what Misty meant.

"Hold on! What does flipping his hat backwards have to do with this battle?" Dawn asked.

"It means Ash just sent this thing into overdrive!" Jessie explained. Paul, however, was less than impressed.

"You think turning your hat around is going to make a difference? Don't make me laugh," he spat. "Use Brick Break and finish this!" Electivire let out a loud battle cry and charged Pikachu, his fist raised high over his head.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Just as Electivire brought his hand down Pikachu vanished from sight.

"What the? Where did he go?" Paul yelled.

"Now hit him with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. The next thing anyone knew Electivire was struck from behind by a massive Thunderbolt. The attack caused no damage, but did cause the Thunderbolt Pokémon to turn around. Standing across from him was Pikachu.

"I don't know what you're planning but it won't work! Brick Break!" Paul yelled. Electivire charged Pikachu once again, moving faster than before.

"Dodge him again!" Ash shouted. Just as before Pikachu used his Quick Attack to avoid Electivire's Brick Break.

"Hit him with Thunderbolt again!" Ash shouted. Pikachu once again let loose a massive Thunderbolt. The attack was once again absorbed by Electivire, this time leaving sparks dancing all over his body.

"What's he doing out there? He knows Electric attacks will only make Electivire faster, so what's his game plan?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he has something up his sleeve," Misty commented. _"Come on, Ash. Pull another miracle out of that bag of tricks of yours."_

"Doesn't look like he's going to win this," James commented as he, Gary and Meowth looked on from higher up.

"You may be right, Jimmy-boy," Meowth said. "What do you think?"

"I think Ash has Paul right where he wants him," Gary replied.

"I don't know. With all those Thunderbolts he launching he's only strengthening Electivire," James observed.

"Perhaps, but I think Ash is banking on some kind of backlash from all this," Gary explained.

"What kind of backlash?" James asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Gary replied.

"Okay, Pikachu! Give him another Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu once again hit Electivire with a Thunderbolt. The attack was absorbed once again, even more sparks dancing over Electivire's body. Pikachu ran over and stood in front of Ash, slightly exhausted.

"Are you done giving my Electivire a speed boost?" he asked. Ash seemed to think about this for a while.

"What do you think, buddy? Are we done feeding his oversized battery over there?" Ash asked.

"Pi Ka Chu (I think so)," Pikachu replied. Paul gritted his teeth, annoyed at the fact that he was being mocked by the two of them.

"That'll be the last mistake you make!" he roared. "Use Earthquake! Knock them off their feet!" Electivire let out a loud cry and raised his foot in the air.

"_Now to see if my plan worked," _Ash said. Electivire made a move to stomp the ground, but before he could he flinched. Moments later he started holding his head, almost as if he had a headache.

"What's wrong with you, Electivire? I told you to use Earthquake!" Paul yelled. Electivire tried to do as he was told, but each time he went to execute his attack his head was filled with a sharp pain that froze him in his tracks.

"Yes! It worked!" Ash cheered.

"What worked?" Paul demanded.

"You see, I had a feeling there was a limit to the amount of electricity your Electivire could absorb. All I had to do was find that limit and push him beyond that and… whamo! Your Electivire is too overcharged to do anything!" Ash explained. Paul gasped.

"Wait a minute! You mean all those Thunderbolts were…"

"That's right. I was filling your Electivire with more electricity than he could handle," Ash said. "And now… you're mine! Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Filled with a new sense of confidence Pikachu charged Electivire.

"Stop him with Ice Punch!" Paul ordered. Electivire tried to power up an Ice Punch, but with all of the stored electricity in his body even that proved to be too painful for the Thunderbolt Pokémon. Pikachu landed his attack unopposed, doubling over his much larger opponent.

"That's it, Ash! Keep it up!" Misty cheered.

"Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped up in front of Electivire and struck him with his Iron Tail. After the first hit Pikachu spun his body around and struck him again and again. With each strike Electivire stumbled further and further back.

"That's it, Pikachu! Don't let up!" Ash cheered. The crowd had been whipped into a frenzy by Pikachu's seemingly impossible comeback.

"Enough of this! Electivire, throw him back with Thunder!" Paul ordered. Electivire let out a loud, painful cry as he forced out thousands of volts of electricity with a massive Thunder. Pikachu managed to jump back to avoid a direct hit, but he was grazed by the massive attack. He landed in front of Ash, breathing heavily. Electivire was also breathing heavily.

"_This is it. This last attack will decide everything," _Ash said. "Pikachu, max-power Volt Tackle!" Pikachu broke out into a run, his body engulfed in electricity as he ran. The closer he got the more intensely his body glowed, eventually giving him a golden look.

"Stop him in his tracks with Thunder!" Paul ordered. Despite the attack he just launched Electivire was still overcharged with electricity. Straining with everything he had Electivire forced out as much electricity as he could in a devastating Thunder. The attack flew towards Pikachu, tearing the ground apart wherever it traveled.

"Oh man! Those attacks are crazy!" Dawn yelled. "When they hit…"

"Everyone, take cover!" Jessie shouted. She, Dawn and Misty all took cover. Misty grabbed Elektra and held her close in an attempt to shield her from the blast that was to come. Everyone in the crowd also braced for the impact.

"Do it!" Ash yelled. Seconds later, the two attacks met in an explosion that the stadium could barely contain. Shockwaves from the blast reverberated throughout the stands, shaking everyone to their core. Seconds later the shockwaves faded, allowing everyone to come out and survey the aftermath. The field was blanketed in a thick smoke cloud, the only things visible being the referee, Ash and Paul.

"Is… Is it over?" Dawn asked.

"After that explosion I'm sure it is," Jessie answered. "The only question is… who won?" Everyone was looking at the field, hoping to see the fates of both battling Pokémon.

"_Please, Pikachu… please come through this okay," _Ash prayed. Then, as if sensing the anticipation in everyone, a breeze blew through. The breeze caught on to the smoke cloud and began blowing it away. A collective gasp was heard from everyone. The smoke cleared seconds later, letting everyone see the aftermath of the two attacks and allowing the referee to say the words everyone had been waiting to hear.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! This year's Sinnoh Champion is Ash from Pallet Town!" The crowd erupted in cheers seconds later. Ash was still staring out at the battlefield where Pikachu was seen standing, though just barely, with a downed and defeated Electivire across from him.

"We… We won… We won! We really won!" Ash cheered as it all began to sink in.

"Pikapi! (Ash!)" Pikachu cheered. He ran back across the field and jumped into Ash's arms. In response Ash hugged him tightly, tears of joy filling his eyes.

"I've never seen a Volt Tackle like that! That was just amazing!" he shouted.

"Ash!" He looked up in time to see Misty running towards him. HE put Pikachu down and caught her in his arms, spinning her around as they hugged.

"I knew you could do it! I just knew it!" she cried.

"I never would have won if it hadn't been for my Pokémon supporting me and you believing in me!" Ash said. Down at their feet Elektra was giving Pikachu the same praise.

"Pi Ka Chu Ka Pi Chu, Pikachu! (I am so proud of you, Pikachu!)" she told him. Pikachu simply smiled at her.

"Pi Chu Ka Chu (It's what I do)," he replied. Elektra smiled and threw her paws around him, hugging him tightly. Across the field Paul recalled his Electivire. He glared at the Poké Ball, disgusted at the fact that his strongest Pokémon had went down to a Pokémon he deemed inferior. He then briefly looked up at Ash and Misty as they celebrated. He then walked away.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is with great honor that I present the title of Sinnoh Champion to this year's winner, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Mr. Goodshow received a round of applause from the audience as he handed Ash a large trophy. Ash accepted the trophy and raised it high. Standing by his side was Misty, Elektra on her shoulder. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, and all of them were surrounded by Ash's other Pokémon.

"Let's hear it for our new champion!" Mr. Goodshow said. Everyone applauded as Ash and Misty waved to the crowd.

"Don't let this go to your head, Ash," Misty whispered.

"That's what I have you for," Ash replied. This got a giggle out of Misty as the two of them shared a brief kiss. Down among the crowd Dawn watched. She was both proud and a bit disappointed. She was glad to see that Ash had won the Sinnoh Championship, but at the same time she was watching her fantasy of being the one who shared that moment with him fade away. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around. Gary was standing next to her, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry. There's someone out there for you," he said. Dawn returned his smile with one of her own.

"I know," she said.

"And now, everyone, I'd like to invite you all to the Champion's banquet to be held in the main lobby of the League Castle!" Mr. Goodshow announced. "The banquet will be held tonight at 7:00PM!" As he said this he looked back at Ash and winked. Ash nodded, knowing what that wink meant.

"_Time to move into the final stages of my plan," _he said. This would be one night that no one, especially Misty, would soon forget.

* * *

After a battle that could only be described as heart-stopping Ash has defeated Paul and won the Sinnoh Championship. Now that the Championships are over what's next for our favorite couple? And just what is Ash's plan? Find out in the final chapter of **Sinnoh League: Trials of the Heart**!

Please review


	19. A Bright Future

Well, it's been a wild ride, but I think it's time to send Ash, Misty and their Pokémon off with an ending that they deserve. Before that, though, I want to thank everyone that read my story (whether you left a review or not). I hope you had just as much fun reading this as I had writing.

And now, the final chapter...

**Chapter 19: A Bright Future**

The banquet wasn't scheduled to begin for another hour, but Ash insisted on getting there early (something Misty found very odd). The two of them had decided to get ready back at their cabin. Ash was already ready, dressed in a black tux. Though he despised wearing clothes like this he convinced himself to do this for Misty. Even Pikachu was slightly dressed up, wearing a black bowtie and top hat.

"You just about ready?" Ash called.

"Just a few more minutes!" Misty replied. Ash sighed. Misty and Elektra had been getting ready for the past 45 minutes. He looked down at Pikachu.

"I will never understand why girls take so long to get ready," he commented.

"Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi Ka Chu (Your guess is as good as mine)," Pikachu responded. "Pi Chu Pi Pikachu Pi Chu? (Are you sure everything is ready?)"

"Positive," Ash answered. "Gary called earlier and told me everyone's here and waiting for us to arrive. Besides…" He reached down and pat his pants pocket, where something of incredible value was stored.

"There's no way I'm going to let anything ruin this night," he said.

"Okay, we're coming out!" Misty called. Ash and Pikachu looked to the bedroom door, where their mouths hit the floor. Misty came out dressed in a shimmering blue dress that stopped just above her knees. Sparkling blue heels adorned her feet. Her hair was left to frame her face, and around her neck was the necklace Ash bought her. Elektra looked just as stunning in Pikachu's opinion. Her fur shined brighter than ever, and a small blue bow was tied around her right ear. Misty giggled upon seeing Ash's reaction.

"I take it by the way you're staring that the wait was worth it," she joked.

"Absolutely," Ash remarked. Smiling he offer his arm to Misty, which she gladly accepted. Pikachu did the same for Elektra, getting the same result. The two couples stepped outside, where Misty was shocked to see a black limousine waiting for them.

"A limo?" she gasped.

"I figured we'd arrive in style," Ash said. "Besides, I only want the best for you." Misty smiled as she let Ash lead her to the limo. He opened the door and helped her in before getting in himself. Pikachu and Elektra scampered in and hopped on Ash and Misty's laps.

"Okay, driver, we're ready," Ash announced.

"Yes sir, Mr. Ketchum," the driver replied. As the limo started to pull away Ash had one more request.

"Do you mind taking the scenic route? I want this trip to last as long as possible," he requested.

"Of course, sir," the driver responded. With that taken care of Ash turned his attention back to Misty.

"And just why did you want this trip to last so long?" she questioned, a slight smirk on her face. Ash smiled and took her hands in his.

"Why do you think?" he answered. Misty giggled and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. At that moment Ash had one more thing to say to the driver.

"Do you think you could drive a little bit slower?"

* * *

At five until seven the limo pulled up in front of League Castle. The door opened and Ash stepped out. He held his hand out for Misty, who accepted as she exited the limo. Pikachu and Elektra got out right behind her. He closed the door and knocked on the top of the limo.

"I'll give you a call when we're ready," he said. The driver nodded as he drove off, leaving the two trainers and their Pokémon standing outside of League Castle.

"Ready to head inside?" Ash asked. He and Misty linked arms as they headed for the entrance. Halfway there a thought popped into Misty's head.

"Hey Ash, remember back at the Pokémon Center after I lost to Dawn?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Ash replied, not really liking that memory.

"Well, I recall you saying that you were willing to tell me what you've been hiding from me just to get me to stay," she recalled. Ash gulped, remembering that all too well.

"I think I'm ready to take you up on that offer," she said.

"Oh… umm… well…"

"Come on, Ash. I want to know what you've been hiding from me," Misty said, this time with a bit of conviction in her voice. Ash continued to stutter, trying to find a way out of this.

"Well? I'm waiting," Misty said. Ash opened his mouth to reply, but then he noticed something.

"Hey… you hear that?" he asked.

"Don't try to change the subject, Ash Ketchum," Misty replied, growing a bit agitated with all the procrastinating.

"I'm serious, Misty. Take a listen," Ash said. Misty sighed and listened for whatever Ash had heard. However, she heard nothing.

"Just what am I supposed to be listening for?" she asked.

"Do you hear anything?" Ash asked.

"No, nothing," she answered.

"Exactly," Ash pointed out. "If they're supposed to be getting the banquet ready then why don't we hear anything from inside?" Now Misty understood what he was getting at.

"You don't think something happened inside, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out," he answered. With Misty clinging to his arm they slowly approached the door. As they got closer Ash reached for the door handle. Upon touching the handle the door opened.

"Ash, I'm scared," Misty admitted, tightening her hold on Ash's arm.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," he told her. The two of them entered the building, finding all the lights out. Pikachu and Elektra stood in front of them, ready to defend their trainers should anything try to harm them.

"Where's the light switch?" Misty whispered.

"I think it's somewhere over here," Ash answered. He felt along the wall until he found the switch. He flipped it, turning the lights on. The minute he did…

"Surprise! (Pika!)" Misty nearly jumped out of her dress when everyone came out and shouted like that.

"What the? What's going on?" she shouted. She spun around to face Ash and saw him smiling.

"Okay, what's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"Take a look up there," Ash suggested, pointing towards the ceiling. Looking up she saw a 'Congratulations, Ash!' banner, but she gasped when she saw the banner right below it. She turned back to Ash, a smile on her face.

"Oh Ash…" She threw her arms around him. Ash hugged her back, whispering three words into her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Mist."

* * *

The celebrations that night, both for Ash's championship win and Misty's birthday, were filled with joyous laughter and upbeat conversation. Everyone who Ash and Misty met during the Sinnoh Championships were there that night, along with many who had just recently arrived including Ash's mom, Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, Daisy, Lily, Violet, May and Max. As well as…

"Hey, birthday girl!"

"Sis!" Upon seeing Flannery Misty ran to her, the sisters meeting in a hug.

"How does it feel to be 18?" Flannery asked.

"It feels great," Misty answered.

"I hope you saved some of that for us." Misty looked towards the sound of the new voice and saw Mark, Gloria and Mr. Moor, all three of them smiling.

"Mom! Dad! Grandpa!"

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Gloria said. Misty hugged each of them.

"Look at that. My baby girl is growing up strong," Mark commented.

"Well of course. She is my sister after all," Flannery said as she walked up next to Misty.

"And don't you forget it," Misty added. She and her family laughed at the comment. Off in another part of the room Ash was watching with May and Max.

"So that's who her real family was," Max said. "I have to admit I never imagined when we first traveled through Lavaridge Town all those years ago."

"Neither did I. In fact I didn't even know Misty was adopted until she told me right before I was to leave for Sinnoh," Ash admitted.

"Well I'm just glad she's been reunited with her real family," may commented. "I'm sure it must have been hard on Daisy and the others."

"Not as hard as it was to keep the truth from her," Ash answered.

"I can imagine," May said.

"Speaking of Daisy I think I see her," Max said. Sure enough when they looked they saw Daisy approaching Misty and her family.

"What do you think is going to happen?" May asked.

"More than likely something that Daisy feels she needs to do," Ash answered. The three of them moved a bit closer so they could hear everything that was about to be said. They could tell Daisy was nervous just by looking at her. However, Ash believed she wouldn't let that stop her with what she was about to do.

"I… I want to apologize," she said. "I know it wasn't right for my parents… or us… to hide Misty from you. It's just that… we had grown so attached to her that… in any case we were wrong, and for that I'm truly sorry." Even though she knew she wasn't her sister Misty still felt for Daisy. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but before she got the chance Gloria stepped forward. She stood in front of Daisy. The eldest Waterflower had her head down as if she were afraid to look Gloria in her eyes.

"Your name's Daisy, am I correct?" she asked.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Daisy replied. To her surprise Gloria's voice didn't sound angry or upset. She looked up and saw nothing but warmth and understanding in the older woman's eyes.

"For whatever reason your parents decided to keep Misty and raise her as their own child, giving her the warm and loving home I would want her to have, and for that I want to thank you," she said.

"You… want to thank us?" Daisy asked, slightly confused.

"She may have been away from us for 10 years, but we can tell that she was brought up in a family that loved her and cared for her," Mark said. This response was not at all what Daisy was expecting. After hearing her parents speak it was Misty's turn.

"It's like Ash told you, Daisy. It's time for you to forgive yourself for this," she said. Hearing Misty say this caused Daisy to tear up.

"Oh Misty…" Misty could see how emotional Daisy was getting, so rather than let her try to say what she was feeling Misty instead brought her into a hug.

"We may not be blood relatives, but I still love you like a sister… you, Lily and Violet," Misty said. Hearing this filled Daisy with indescribably joy. With a few tears running down her cheeks she hugged Misty back, thanking her for her and her family's kindness.

"That… was so moving," May said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I'm so glad they were able to work everything out."

"Yeah. Things always turn out better with a happy ending," Max agreed. Ash was about to agree with the two of them when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"_No way… that can't be…"_ He brought his full attention to what he saw, and couldn't believe his own eyes. There, standing by the door, was none other than Paul, and judging from the look of boredom on his face this wasn't somewhere he wanted to be.

"_I wonder what he's doing here? Well, I'm sure it's not to congratulate me on beating him in the finals."_ As Ash continued to watch Paul turned and walked out the door. Seeing this Ash knew he had to act fast.

"Could you two excuse me for a sec," he told them. Without waiting for a response from May or Max, Ash took off after Paul. He ran out the door and looked around for him, spotting the Veilstone trainer walking down the road.

"Paul!" Ash called. Paul paused and turned around as Ash approached.

"You know, you were the last person I thought I'd see there," Ash admitted. "What made you come anyway?"

"I had my reasons," Paul replied. Ash was about to get on Paul's case about his attitude when Paul interrupted him.

"I want to get one thing perfectly clear with you… your win over me was nothing more than a fluke, a mistake, something that will never happen again. The next time we battle I will wipe the floor with you and your pathetic Pokémon," he explained. To Ash this was 'typical Paul attitude' here.

"Anytime… anywhere… we'll be ready," Ash answered. With those words exchanged Paul turned and kept walking. Though he didn't show it Ash knew Paul had heard what he said. As he watched the Veilstone trainer walk away Misty approached him.

"I was wondering where you were," she said. Her eyes then drifted down the road where she saw Paul walking away.

"Was that Paul?" she asked. "What was he doing here?"

"Issuing a future challenge," Ash answered.

"A… future challenge?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but enough about him. We've got a night to enjoy," Ash said. He took her hand and lead her back inside.

* * *

The night continued on without incident. Many of the conversations included congratulating Ash on his victory over Paul in the finals, among other things.

"I'm so proud of you, Ash," Delia said. "You've really done Pallet Town proud."

"That you have. I'm quite sure the whole town was watching your battle," Professor Oak added.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon or Misty," Ash admitted.

"Speaking of Misty I wonder where she is?" Delia asked.

"I think I may know," Ash answered. He started making his way through the crowd to where he believed Misty was when he ran across Dawn and Gary.

"Hey, Ash," Dawn greeted.

"Hey. Looks like you two have really hit it off," Ash commented.

"Yeah, Gary's a really great guy," Dawn said. "In fact he's agreed to be my guide around Kanto when I go there for the next Grand Festival."

"Really?" Ash said, a bit surprised.

"Sure, why not? It'll give me a reason to travel through Kanto again, not to mention that Dawn is a great conversationist," Gary replied.

"Well I'm happy for the two of you. Good luck with your contest battles, Dawn," Ash said.

"Thanks," Dawn said. "So, where are you heading?"

"To find Misty," Ash answered. "I think it's time for the highlight of the night. Excuse me." Ash as walked past them Dawn got an excited look in her eyes.

"Is he going to do what I think he is?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. He's about to make Misty the happiest girl on the planet," Gary answered. As soon as he said that Dawn grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked.

"We've got to tell the others!" Dawn squealed.

* * *

Ash knew that with the night as perfect as it was there was only one place Misty would be. As he made his way up the stairs he began to think about what he was about to do, and the huge step in his life he was about to take.

"_I know that I'm… we're ready for this," _he said, psyching himself up. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw Misty. Just as he figured she was standing on the balcony, her eyes turned up towards the stars.

"_Okay, Ketchum. You know what you have to do."_ Taking one last deep breath to try and calm his nerves Ash walked out onto the balcony and stood next to Misty.

"I should have known you'd come find me up here," Misty said, her eyes still looking up at the stars.

"With a view this breathtaking I knew you'd be up here," Ash admitted.

"Are you talking about the stars… or me?" Misty teased.

"What do you think?" Ash replied as he gently kissed Misty. Unknown to the two of them, though, they had quite the crowd looking on. Dawn, Jessie, May, Flannery, Pikachu and Elektra had all gathered at the top of the stairs to witness what was sure to be one of the most beautiful moments of the night.

"Are you sure he's going to go through with it?" May whispered.

"I'd be more surprised if he didn't," Dawn answered. "Trust me, he'll do it."

"Chu Pi Chu, Pikapi (Bring it home, Ash)," Pikachu said.

"You know, I don't think this night could get any better," Misty said.

"I know of a way," Ash said. Misty looked at him, a bit confused. The next thing she knew he was reaching into his pocket for something. He took out a small black box.

"Ash, what is…" She never got to finish. Her voice caught in her throat as she watched Ash go down on one knee.

"Oh my…"

"Misty, we've been through so much over the years. We've seen and done things no normal person would have ever believed possible. We've faced down legendary Pokémon, took on criminal organizations, and each time we've come away stronger people," Ash said. "And it's because of all of that… all of those experiences… that I believe it's time we take the next step in our lives." He opened the box, revealing a stunning diamond ring. By now Misty couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Ash… are you…"

"You're a part of two absolutely wonderful families already. Now I want to add a third to your life… mine. Misty… will you marry me?" Misty was in utter shock. Her tears were falling freely.

"Ash I… don't know what to say," she stuttered.

"There's only one thing I want you to say… and that's yes," he told her. Misty was finding it hard to speak, but she did manage to say one thing.

"Nothing… would make me happier… than to be your wife," she said.

"Misty… does that mean…"

"Yes, Ash… I'll marry you!" When Misty accepted his marriage proposal Ash could have sworn his heart shot out of his chest and up to the heavens. The amount of joy and happiness he was experiencing couldn't be put into words. In fact he couldn't even think of anything to say as he stood up and gently slid the ring on Misty's finger. She looked at the ring, admiring how it sparkled in the moonlight.

"Ash… it's beautiful," Misty sighed.

"It is, but I know something even more beautiful," he said. Her eyes went from the ring to his. At that moment they became lost in each others' eyes, nothing else in the world mattering to either of them. Seconds later their lips met in the most passionate kiss of their relationship. During this Dawn and the others were silently rejoicing.

"Alright! Way to go, guys!" Dawn cheered, staying quiet enough to remain unnoticed.

"It finally happened," May said, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"I always knew those two were meant to be together," Jessie said.

"Guess we've got some in-laws in our family's future," Flannery commented. Pikachu and Elektra were dancing around, making sure not to make too much noise.

"Come on. Let's give those two some privacy," Dawn suggested. All of the quietly walked back down the stairs, leaving Ash and Misty to enjoy their life-changing moment in privacy.

* * *

"Marcus! Emily! Are you two ready yet?"

"Just about, Mom!" Misty sighed as she stood outside the Ketchum house with the rest of her family. It had been a little over twelve years since Ash had asked her the question that would change their lives, and yet she remembered every little detail as if it had just happened yesterday. The wedding, which was held at the waterfall where Ash and Misty first met, was nothing short of perfect. Afterwards Ash and Misty moved into their new home, located on Dewford Island in Hoenn. From then on Ash continued to fill Misty's life with unspeakable joy and bring her every bit of happiness she wanted, including two beautiful children.

"They sure are taking a long time," Flannery commented. "Are you sure they don't need any help?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, dear. After all Ash was late getting his first Pokémon," Delia explained.

"Did you have to bring that up, Mom?" Ash whined.

"I don't think that was too bad," Misty commented. "In fact, if you were on time we never would have met." Ash brought a hand to his chin and thought about that.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess it was a good thing I did get to Professor Oak's lab late," he concluded.

"A very good thing if you ask me," Misty said, giving Ash a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, we're coming out!" Everyone looked to the door as Ash and Misty's children stepped outside.

"Oh my… you two look ready to hit the road already," Gloria commented. Ash and Misty looked at their children, both of swelling with pride. Their son Marcus had decided to wear the same outfit his father wore when he traveled through Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. He looked just like Ash did when he was young, except his hair was a bright orange like his mother's. Their daughter Emily looked just like her mother, but she had her father's jet black hair color. She had opted for the outfit Ash wore throughout his journey through Hoenn.

"You two look good in my old traveling gear," Ash commented.

"Thanks, Dad," Marcus said.

"Don't forget to thank Grandma for keeping them," Misty told them.

"Thank you, Grandma," Emily said.

"You're welcome, kids," Delia said.

"So, have you two decided on what your goals are going to be?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to beat all the Gyms and become the greatest champion the world has ever seen!" Marcus declared. Mark looked to Flannery and smiled.

"Well then, it sounds like you've got a battle to look forward to, sweetie," he said.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my nephew," Flannery said.

"No way! I want you at your best!" Marcus declared.

"What about you, Emily? What do you want to do?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to be the best coordinator in the world and have the most beautiful Pokémon," Emily announced.

"Well neither path is easy, but I know you two will give it everything you have," Ash said.

"Of course, Dad. We want to make you two proud," Marcus replied.

"You already have, son. You already have," Ash answered. "Now, I'm sure you two want to go get your Pokémon, right?"

"Oh yeah!" both children shouted.

"Well, your father and I have been talking and we've decided that you two deserve a couple of very special Pokémon to start your journeys with," Misty explained.

"What do you mean 'special'?" Emily asked.

"You'll see," Ash told her. "Okay, guys! Bring them out!" From the back of the house came six Pokémon: Pikachu, Elektra, Luxray, Vaporeon, a Pichu and an Eevee.

"Dewdrop and Bolt? Are you sure?" Marcus asked, looking at the Pichu and Eevee.

"We don't see why not. After all you two have raised them since the day they were born. If you ask me they're the perfect Pokémon for you two to start off with," Ash explained.

"We've already talked it over with the Pokémon and even they agree," Misty added. The four adult Pokémon nodded, letting Marcus and Emily know they had their permission to bring their offspring along with them. The two children's faces lit up.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Emily cheered. She walked over and picked up Dewdrop the Eevee while Bolt the Pichu jumped on top of Marcus's head.

"Looks like you kids are just about ready," Mr. Moor commented.

"Just about. There's a few more things they need," Ash said. He walked over to them and handed them each a Pokédex and some Poké Balls.

"Wow… our very own Pokédex," Emily gasped.

"Yeah, and custom Poké Balls too," Marcus added. Instead of the usual red-and-white Poké Balls Ash and Misty had gotten them each custom colored Poké Balls. Marcus's were white and blue while Emily's were white and pink.

"Consider them one final parting gift from your parents," Ash said.

"Thanks, Dad!" she said as they each hugged him. Looking at the scene in front of her Misty had to wipe a few tears from her eyes.

"My little babies… I guess I shouldn't call you two babies anymore," she said. "The two of you have grown up so fast. It feels like it was just yesterday that I was changing your diapers." Emily and Marcus walked over to their mother and hugged her. Misty wasted no time returning their hug, holding them tightly.

"It's okay, Mom," Emily told her.

"We'll keep in touch," Marcus promised.

"I know you will. It's just… this day just got here faster than I thought," Misty admitted. As she hugged them Misty had one last message for them.

"Promise me… no matter what happens you'll always chase your dreams… and never stop chasing them until you finally achieve them."

"We will, Mom," Emily told her.

"You can count on it," Marcus said. The three of the reluctantly broke the hug after a few more seconds. Misty stood up just as Ash made his way to her side.

"We'll call once we reach Viridian City," Marcus said.

"We'll be here," Ash said. "Now go show the world what the Ketchum kids can do!" Upon hearing his words the two of them nodded.

"Consider it done, Dad," Marcus declared.

"We'll be waiting to hear about your journey," Mark said.

"Go have a great time out there," Gloria added.

"And make sure to…"

"Mom!" Ash interrupted, knowing exactly what his mother was about to say.

"We'll be waiting for you to arrive at the Gym," Mr. Moor said.

"Yeah. Don't keep me waiting too long for our battle," Flannery joked. Finally it was Ash and Misty's turn to speak.

"Remember kids, the journey isn't about getting from Point A to Point B, but what happens along the way. Don't forget to enjoy yourselves out there," Ash explained.

"You're going to run into a lot of other trainers and coordinators out there, so try to make as many friends as you can. You never know when you'll run across them again later on in your journey," Misty added.

"Okay," the children replied. By now the sun was high in the sky, bathing everyone in its warmth.

"Well, I guess it's about time for us to go," Marcus said.

"Be careful out there," Misty said.

"We will, Mom," Emily told her. "So long! We love you!"

"We love you too!" Ash called. He, Misty and everyone else waved as Marcus and Emily walked away from the house, Bolt and Dewdrop walking by their sides. After a few minutes the children and their Pokémon had walked out of sight. Misty sighed as a few tears fell. Seeing this Ash put his arms around her.

"There they go," she said. "Our children have embarked on their journeys. Are you sure they'll be okay?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. We taught them everything we could, and besides they'll always have their Pokémon with them," Ash told her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Misty admitted.

"And besides that they're Ketchums, and we all know that Ketchums can overcome anything!" Ash joked. Misty giggled and playfully shoved him.

"To think, this is what I'll have to deal with while the kids are gone," Misty joked.

"Well get used to it, because you're stuck with me," Ash said.

"And you with me," Misty added. The two of them shared a brief kiss before looking out at the road that lead out of Pallet Town. With their children out creating their own destinies with their Pokémon Ash and Misty were left to live out the rest of their lives in peace, where they could look forward to a bright, and prosperous future.

End.

* * *

And there you have it. After everything that Ash and Misty endured it all worked out in the end. Ash became the champion, married his sweetheart and started a family. No one knows what the future holds, but for them it can only be filled with happy days and good times.

Please review, and I hope you enjoyed the ride


End file.
